Girl Behind the Hoodies
by Solstice19
Summary: See the summary inside. InuKag & MirSanRated M for lemons in later chapters, perverts, bad language, and a bit of Yuri i only two chapters
1. First day of school and perverts part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters Rumiko Takahashi does, and I also do not own any of the songs I will be using. Some other songs in this fic will be mentioned in future chapters.

Hey hey hey! This is my first fic! So tell me what you all think of it because I actually did take some time to write this. There are some songs in this fic that go back to like 2004, when I started writing this, then I completely forgot about this story, and just remembered it a week ago, so I'm just about finished with it. Hope you like!

Summary: Kagome has been wearing hoodies since she first entered highschool. No body noticed at first but year 1, 2, 3.. hoodies was all she would wear, and people are starting to notice now. Just why does Kagome wear hoodeis now? And what does the guy she never noticed before and even her best friends have to say about it? And just how did the entire school find out about her secret? Will Kagome be ready to face the world outside the hoodies, and more importantly will the world be ready to meet… the girl under the hoodie? Read and find out! R&R Please! Rated M for lemons, perverts and bad language etc.

!WARNING! This fic rated is M. It's rated for lemons, limes, fluffy moments, hentai, you name it. So if u can't take the fruits and fluffiness press f5, f4 or just go read another story, do NOT state that I haven't warned you because I have, and this is my proof.

Girl Behind The Hoodies

Chapter 1 – First day of school and perverts

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

Kagome woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. It was the second last day of school before the spring break. She got out of bed and grabbed her bathroom stuff and headed to the bathroom. She started the warm shower as she took off her big t-shirt. When she stepped in the shower she took a long relieving sigh at the warmth she had felt once the water had hit her sleeping skin. She opened her shampoo bottle and was awakened by the lovely smell of sakura.

Once her shower was finished she wrapped herself in a fluffy yellow towel and was her way back to her bedroom. She stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear, until she finally pulled something out. She took out a pink mini skirt and a tight black tank top. She put on white socks the reached almost mid-thigh while the skirt was a little higher. Then she put on her black ½ inch platform boots that went up to knee length. She looked in the mirror with a satisfied look, then she went to her closet and put a hoodie over her head. "There that's better." She said to herself, her eyes looking back at her with grief.

"Wow just two more days of school until spring break, finally!" Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs, her mood now sddenly changed. She grabbed something to eat, and sat down while her mom just came down the stairs too. Kagome did a double take at the clock. "Shit how did that happen? I'm gunna be late!" she yelled as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Kagome watch your language, and have a nice day at school!" Mrs. Higurashi said to the rushing teen.

"Sorry mom! And bye!" She said already out the door.

Kagome was running down the street when she heard a car drive by and then stop, blasting music.

"Hey babe need a ride?" Asked the guy in the car. Kagome was about to ignore the male voice that had stopped beside her until she recognized the voice. Then she looked at who was in the car, and smiled.

"Yeah I do Miroku!" She shouted over the loud music. Kagome hopped in the car, and sat on the trunk with her feet on the seat, and threw her bag on the car floor. Kagome started nodding her head to the music and singing along. While she was singing, she looked at the guy in the passenger seat. _"Whoa when did he get here?"_ she wondered. She looked him over, he had long silverfish white hair, and cute little doggy ears on top of his head. She could also see he was wearing a red t-shirt that said in black letters, "If you read this then you suck."

The guy then turned around and caught Kagome staring at him. She could see that he had the most beautiful, and strangest color of amber she ever saw. _"He's definatly a demon."_ She thought as she studied his face a little bit longer, before she realized that he was staring right back at her. She turned pink slightly, and looked elsewhere. _"He's hot!" _she stated in her mind. Just then the guy climbed into the back seat by her feet, while Miroku looked into the rear view mirror.

"What the hell were you staring at wench? Staring is not very polite you know." The guy said with a smirk on his face.

"You're the one being impolite by calling me names you jerk!" Kagome yelled back. By then Miroku had turned the music down a bit.

"Oh look and now you're impolite and calling me names!" He said, that smirk still glued to his face.

"You –!" Kagome was cut off when she heard somebody call her from behind.

"Hey!" the familiar voice said again. Kagome slowly turned around and when she saw her best friend of one month she tried to stand up in the car. She wobbled a bit at first then gained balance. Her hair blowing fiercly in the wind... as well as her skirt. She attempted desperatly to pull the front of it forgeting the chilled feeling the wind placed on her rear end.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome waved. Sango laughed at her friends clumbiness. At that moment the guy sitting next to Kagome looked up and saw that the girls skirt was flying up, and she didn't notice.

"_Oh, dam that's got to be the best looking ass I've ever seen!"_ He said in his head. "I've got to have it." He mummbled so no one elsecould possibly hear. He was going to reach up to touch it but he thought against it. Instead he just said. "Hey girl you have a really nice ass may I touch it? He obviously expected an angry reaction from her.

"Fuck no!" Kagome said, turning as red as his shirt and then abruptly sat down.

"You're no fun." He said playing that same smirk of his on his face. Kagome glared at him.

"And you're perv!" She shot back. He slung his arm around Kagome.

"No babe the perv is the one driving you to school." He said casually. Kagome just rolled her eyes, and moved away from him letting his arm drop on the seat. The guy just laughed at her, and they arrived at school. Everyone climbed out of the car, and Sango pulled up next to them.

"Thanks for the ride Miroku." Kagome said smiling at her generous male friend.

"No problem pretty, but you know if you want I can give you a different kind of ride." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows. Kagome just slapped him on the face. "Ow! That hurt! I was only kidding." Miroku wined in pain.

"I know and I was just kidding as well." Kagome began. "But if you really want something to cry about you wouldn't want to feel that when I'm seriously angry.

"Well actually I wanna feel…" Miroku started but Kagome put on a face that said, _I dare you to finish that sentence._ "On second thought I don't think I wanna finish that!" Miroku said quickly in order to save himself from what he was sure to be excrutiating pain. By then everyone walked into the school building ready to meet the second last day of school until spring break.

Chapter 1- Complete

Chapter 2 - First day of school and perverts Part 2

Well there's the first chapter of my first story! Tell me what u think! And please don't flame me.


	2. First day of school and perverts part 2

Hey thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to update more often also. Well other things you'll need to know like the disclaimer, the summary and the warning is all in the first chapter and only the first chapter. So if you would like to see it then it should be read in the first chapter, I'm not gunna repeat myself even if it is as simple as to copy and paste. Well here's the next chapter of my story, hope you like it :)

Enjoy!

Girl behind the hoodies

Chapter 2- First day of school and perverts Part 2

X

X

X

X

Sango and Kagome headed straight for their lockers while the guys went the opposite way. "So Kagome what are your plans for spring break?" Sango asked to make conversation.

"Hmm haven't really thought much about it, I just wanna sleep." Kagome replied in a more joking manner. "No, I'm just kidding. But I really don't know what to do though." Kagom said with a frown.

"Yea same with me." Sango sighed opening her locker. "But all I know is that I wanna hang out with you more, because since you moved here a month ago we haven't really done much of that." She looked at her smiling, and Kagome couldn't help but return it.

_"She's so sweet."_ Kagome told herself.

"Yeah that's true, well no worries my family is outta town for the entire week anyways, they're going to see my bratty snobby cousins, and I preferred not to go. Yuck!" Kagome said making a face while she got out here math text book just like Sango did. They closed their lockers at the same time, put their book under their arm, and both slung their back pack over the same shoulder. They gave each other questioning looks.

"Don't do that!" they both said at the same time. Imitating each other once again. They just laughed about it and headed for math class. An increadibly weird coincidence.

Math class ended up being boring as usual. Then it was on to Japanese History class. Everyone had to do a presentation on their ancestors 500 years in the past. For once Japanese history was actually interesting.

"My ancestors were a very long line of monks, they were cursed with a void in their right hand, but legend says that Naraku's ancestor that started it had to be killed in order to remove the curse. That's why today, every male in my family was born with a scar shaped like a circle on their right hand." Miroku explained, showing the scar on his hand.

"Now if only I could remove the curse placed on both his hands." Sango whispered to Kagome. They both snickered in the back.

The bell finally rang, and everybody was off to lunch. Kagome was on her way to the cafeteria. "Oh Kagome I'll be right back I'm supposed to meet Miroku, at the Sakura tree." Sango told Kagome.

"Ok I'll be at that table when you get back." Kagome said pointing to a table filled with other friends. Sango nodded and ran off. Kagome watched as she ran off. _"She's certainly in a hurry."_ She noticed.

Kagome leaned on the counter in the lunch line, but one of her hands met something gooey. "Eeewwww!" Kagome came out of line and grabbed a napkin to wipe her hand, but she still wasn't satisfied. So she went to the washroom, to clean it properly.

...

**Out in the hall**

"Hey wench! Where the hell's your friend? Miroku's waiting for her." A familiar voice called out to her. Kagome stopped and spun on her heel.

"Relax! She's already gone to meet him." Kagome said in a stern voice. The guys face went from angry to that smirk his she was a bit too used to seeing by now. _"This jerk better wipe that smirk off his face." _Kagome thought.

"You know you could actually try to be a little nicer to me." He responded, poking Kagome hard on her collar bone. Almost like he was challenging her. Kagome got angry, but she had a smirk of her own. She crouched down and tripped the guy, and he fell flat on his face. She dusted imaginary dirt from her hands.

"Ha! You should know to never touch me! And besides you're the one who started it!" She yelled, standing over him. He looked up.

"You wench! I did not!" he yelled back. He was a bit surprised that he didn't see the tripping of him coming. He could've easily stopped it especially at his speed.

"Yes you did you fool!" she yelled echoing his tone.

"No I di-!" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Whoa shit don't move!" he said all of a sudden. His voice was serious and Kagome didn't move at all.

"W-why?" Kagome said very frightened.

"Because…" He said looking a little closer. "I can see your panties from down here." He finished with a perverted smile. Kagome's jaw dropped, and she pressed the front of her skirt down, and took a step back.

"You pervert!" She screamed. She watched him as he got off the floor and went behind her in an incredible speed. At that moment she felt the back of her skirt being lifted up.

"You know your ass would look hotter in a red thong." He said giving her butt I little pat. She turned around holding her skirt down and slapped him on the face. Her anger boiled through her.

"Don't fucking touch me you man whore!" She yelled. He pushed her against the wall.

"Don't fucking slap me again, you don't know me like you know Miroku." He said with anger in his voice. "Kagome just glared at him, and her boiling anger turned into fear but her pride would never let her show it.

"_Whoa no guy would actually put me in this position. Huge turn on!" _Then she blushed at her unheard comment._ "Whoa whoa whoa! Kagome this guy may be hot but he's a perverted manwhore!" _Kagome fought with herself. The guy noticed the slight blush on her face and came off of her.

"Don't let it happen again." He said rudely, but he still half smiled.

"Hmph!" was all Kagome could say before she walked off in the direction of the "Little Girls Room".

...

After lunch was over, Kagome and Sango had Literature. They sat in the back of the class as usual. The bell rang soon after, and the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Then someone walked into the class room, and Kagome obviously recognized him. _"How did I not notice that he was in my class for the past month?"_ She wondered. Then she noticed someone familiar following close behind.

"Ugh it's Kikyou." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." Kagome said. The guy sat right in front of Kagome, without knowing, and Kikyou sat right beside him.

"So baby, you gunna come to that little party us cheerleaders are having?" Kikyou said all giddy and happy. (A/N: I know that's hard to imagine but bare with me people!) Kikyou flashed her legs a bit.

"Do I look like a damn cheerleader to you?" He asked the captain of the cheerleading squad. That comment earned some giggles from the girls behind him. He turned around and noticed that _she_ was there. Then he turned back around.

"Well I know that silly! We can bring our boyfriends too!" She said crossing her legs, and smiling.

"_Oh he's taken."_ Kagome thought to her surpise sadly.

"So why ask me when you can ask your boyfriend? Don't you think that's cheating?" He said with a little smirk. The girls behind them giggled even louder.

"_Good then there's still a chance!" _Kagome thought_. "Whoa wait! What chance? I don't want him!" _Kikyou received some more giggles from the behind them. Kikyou just turned around and glared. Before she had the chance to yell at them the teacher had walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, but your teacher has been called to an important last minute meeting, and apparently doesn't have a lesson planned." Said a short old woman with an eye patch on her left eye. "So I was instructed to assign you with partners, not for a project, but you are supposed to be partners for future projects for the rest of the year. And for those of you who don't know my name is Ms. Menai. But i prefer that you call me Kaede." She finished. She started listing and pairing people together. Sango and Kagome looked at each other hoping they would be partners. "Kikyou and… Hobo" Kaede said.

"Um, that's Hojou miss." A guy with brown hair and blue eyes corrected her.

"Oh I am truly sorry, with old age comes bad eye sight." Kaede said with a warm smile.

"Ok on with the list... Sango and Miroku, Suyo and Ginta…" She chanted. The list seemed to go on forever. "And finally Inuyasha and Kagome." Ms. Kaede said. The last students looked around trying to find each other. Until their eyes met.

"_So her names Kagome, huh?" _Inuyasha thought.

"_Inuyasha, so that's his name."_ Kagome thought and they both didn't know that they were thinking the same thing.

Chapter 2- Complete

Next chapter: Chapter 3 – Gym class and truth or dare

Well there you have it my second chapter. What do you think of this one? Well I'm going to try and get chapter 3 going soon, I'm not sure how soon, but I'll try not to take long. And just so everyone knows I'm working on a shared computer that my mom has put a password on, so the only way I can get on the computer is if she's not home. (Which is often) And I'm on here by safe mode so I don't have to spend time trying to figure out what my moms password is. So obviously she doesn't know I still come on the computer heh heh! But it really sucks that I can't get on more but I'll try! Cya soon

Myinubaby


	3. Gym class and truth or dare

Ok here's chapter 3 tell me how u like this 2 :)

Chapter 3 – Gym class and truth or dare

X

X

X

It was time for the last class of the day. Physical education. Kagome always left a few minutes earlier 2 get there. She changed into a white hoodie, and baggy navy blue shorts, before any of the other girls came in. She ran past Sango, before Sango had a chance to say hi. _"What's here hurry?"_ Sango wondered. All the other girls wore spandex navy blue shorts, and a tight white shirt. (A/N: So they wear a P.E uniform)

By the time all the girls came out there was a volleyball net set up, and the guys were on the other side of the gym. Kikyou came out squealing. "Oooooooo! I love volleyball!" She jumped up and down, making her purposely cut shirt lift up somewhat. Her shorts were shorter, then all the other girls' shorts in the gym.

The coach blew the whistle, and everyone gathered. "Ok everyone, we're combining classes today due to a last minute meeting, so divide yourselves into to teams and play!" The coach shouted. On one team was Sango, Kagome, Koga, Shippo, Ayame, and Rin. While the other had Kikyou, Miroku, Kagura, Naraku, Kilala, and Houjo.

The rest of the class just sat and watched until they substitute. Sango served, it straight to Kikyou who was fixing her hair, so the ball hit the floor.

"Hey! Couldn't you see that I wasn't ready?" Kikyou shouted.

"Really? Oops my bad!" Sango said with a smile. Sango served again, Miroku bumped it back, then Kagome spiked it right on Kikyou's head.

"Ow you bitch you did that on purpose!" Kikyou yelled through the net.

"Nope you're fat head was in the way of the ground." Kagome yelled back, giving her the finger. Kikyou's jaw dropped.

"Ladies, please stop fight and just continue with the game." The coach said in an annoyed voice. The game continued until the score was 44-44. Kikyou's team was huddled together obviously planning something.

"Yes that's brilliant!" Miroku shouted. Everyone on his team turned and shushed him. "Heh heh, oops." He said in a small voice. Kikyou had a sly smile as she walked to the front of the net, opposite to where the only guys on the other team were. Shippo and Koga. Kagome served, Houjo, volleyed it, then at that moment Kikyou turned around sticking her ass up to tie a purposely undone shoe. Koga stopped and stared while Shippo closed his eyes. They came back to reality when the ball hit the floor right in front of them. The couch blew the whistle signaling the end of the game.

Kikyou jumped up and down. "We won! We won!" She squealed. Kagome and Sango walked up to her.

"You fucking cheater!" They said in unison. Kikyou just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I can't help it if I'm a skilled volleyball player." She told them. "It runs in the family."

"So you're saying your entire family is sluts?" Sango said. She and Kagome just laughed. Kikyou just "hmphed" and waved to the exiting guys, as she walked to the change room.

"Let's go Kagome." Sango said as she to headed for the change room. Sango turned around when she realized that Kagome wasn't following. "Come on Kagome, we gotta hit the showers." Sango told her. Kagome just shook her head. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked with a concerned voice.

"Oh um….uhhh.. well…I uh gotta help the coach… to um take down the net." Kagome struggled to say. "So I'll meet you at the front of the school I'll be quick, just wait for me there ok?" Kagome finished.

Sango just raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok then." Then she walked off to change. Kagome just sighed and helped take down the net. As the net was almost done getting put away, Kagome saw all the showered and changed girls leaving the gymnasium.

"Finally." Kagome said to herself. The net was put away, and Kagome ran to the change room. She undressed, and quickly went to the showers. She sighed. "It's great having the showers all to myself." She said washing off. Kagome just hummed a random song. The change room open without a sound, and in came Kikyou. She looked around.

_"Oh there's my gym shoes."_ She said mentally. Then she heard humming and the sound of humming and noticed somebody's clothes were still there. _"Who's still here?"_ She thought. She looked into the showers and saw Kagome. The site she saw before her made her sick to her stomach, and want to kill Kagome even more then she already wanted to. Slowly Kikyou's sour face turned into a sly evil smile. _"Can't wait till people hear about this."_ She thought. Then as she was leaving she had an evil laughter she couldn't control. Kagome's head whipped around, as she heard the laughter. She turned off the shower, and covered up and looked around. No one was there. She sighed of relief and grabbed her towel and dried off. "I must've imagined it."

In front of the school

Sango stood at the doors tapping her foot… waiting, waiting and doing more waiting. Kagome came in through the doors finally, hair still dripping, and clothes a little wet from her hair. "Finally what took you so long? Everyone's almost gone." Sango said checking her watch.

"Well-!" Kagome started, but was cut off.

"What you took a shower and I missed it?" Miroku said touching Sango's ass at the same time. The girls exchanged glances, and both slapped him on the face, leaving him with two hand print on his cheeks. Miroku closed his eye shut. "Dammit do you have to hit so hard?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately until the day learn." Sango said with a smile.

"Hey you!" An all too familiar voice shouted from behind the group. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha you know my name now so you can actually start saying it." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Keh, I say whatever the hell I want." He told her. "But that's besides the point, I don't know you really and if we're supposed to work on projects for the rest of the year I'd at least like to know who I'm working with."

"Your point being?" Kagome said, hinting for him to continue.

"I wanna hang out at your house, Sango and Miroku can come to, so we can all chill." He said.

"Fine by me." Kagome told him over her shoulder as she walked towards the parking lot. She got into Sango's car while Inuyasha got into Miroku's.

At the Higurashi Shrine

They all came out of the car, and climbed the very long steps, till they reached the top. "Wow, Kagome you live in a shrine?" Sango asked looking around.

"Uh huh." Kagome said getting her keys out. There was a note on the door.

_Hey Kagome it's mom, we all decided to leave early, because it turns out your aunt is sick. I'm very sorry we left on such short notice, and without saying our goodbyes. I left dinner in the microwave, and you have some clean laundry in your room, be sure to call when you get this, the number is on the 'fridge. Ok be good and take care of the house._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

_P.S. And don't throw any parties while I'm gone missy!_

Kagome just laughed, and unlocked the door. "Well it looks like my family left early then." She said. Please take a seat, I just need to go upstairs and change.

"Into something tighter maybe?" Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

"Nope." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"Aw you're no fun." He yelled up the stairs. Kagome came back down the stairs wearing a bigger hoodie, but it was grey. She sat on the couch. "OK back anyone have anything in mind?" Kagome said.

"Ummmm what about the classic truth or dare?" Miroku suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said. "I'll go first." He looked around. Miroku truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." He replied.

"Ok so since you flirt with almost every girl you meet, who do you like the most?" Inuyasha said, already knowing the answer.

"Why that would be my dear Sango of course, she's the only woman for me." Miroku answered, getting up and hugging her. Sango just blushed and patted his back. Then one of miroku's hands slided to her chest. Sango growled and slapped him up upside his head.

"Perv." She said under her breathe.

"Well I believe it's my turn." Miroku said rubbing his head. Then he sat back down. "Kagome truth or dare!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Dare." She said randomly. She got scared when she saw the evil/perverted look on his face. Kagome just slapped her forehead.

"I dare you to sit in Inuyasha's lap for the rest of the game no matter what anyone says." Miroku said with a grin. "And if you get off you have to have seven minutes of heaven with him in the closet.

"You perv! Ugh! That's not fair!" Kagome whined as she was on he way to Inuyasha. She crossed her arms and plopped on his lap trying to hurt him, but almost jumped off when she felt something. "Uhh Inuyasha? Is there something in your pocket?" She asked nervously.

"Nope." He said with a smirk. He got himself comfortable under Kagome.

"So what am I sitting on?" She asked stupidly already knowing the answer.

"What do _you_ think?" Inuyasha said winking at her. Kagome blushed a dark shade of red.

_"Dammit. Did he have to wink at me too? Doesn't he know he's hot when he does that?" _She thought, but was cut out of her thoughts when she heard Sango's laughter. Kagome glared at her. "Sango truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare!" Sango said, still laughing. Kagome smiled.

"Good 'cause I dare you to let Miroku give you a lap dance without slapping him, and he has to be shirtless." She said. Sango stopped laughing at that very second.

"W-what? But, but, but…" Sango studdered.

"Fine by me!" Miroku said taking off his shirt. Sango's jaw dropped but she closed it instantly. She didn't want anybody getting any ideas. Miroku turn on Kagome stereo. And the song "Caught Up" by usher came on. The music started and Miroku got into it. Then he hovered over Sango and started moving his body dangerously close to hers. Sango was slowly getting aroused, but would never admit it. She watched as his nicely toned chest and abs were right there in her face. Miroku's dancing body never missed a beat the whole song. The song was finally over, and Miroku was breathing hard, and his skin was glistening somewhat, as he stared deep into Miroku's violet orbs, and he did the same into her chestnut ones. Kagome clapped throwing them out of their trance. They both blushed and Miroku just grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"That was great, now go in the kitchen and get everyone some ice cream!" Kagome said pointing to the kitchen.

"Aaw! Kagome, I was comfortable why can't you get it? It's your house." Sango said pouting.

"Good idea Sango but apparently I can't move from somebody's lap tight now!" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. Sango just rolled her eyes and got up, with Miroku following close behind. Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's thighs, she just looked at his hands and pushed them off. He placed them back on again but this time he put them on higher up her legs. "Get your dam hands off me!" Kagome yelled. Then they heard a slap in the kitchen followed by an "ow". Inuyasha just started shifting underneath Kagome trying to make her feel something even more. Kagome bit her lip, and pushed his hands off.

"Do what?" He said sounding innocent.

"Don't put your hands on me, and don't move under me." She said rudely. Then Inuyasha put his hands all the way up her skirt and started touching what was there, and at that very second he sensed Kagome's arousal. Her jaw dropped, and blushed then jumped off his lap and attempted to punch him, but he moved and her fist hit the couch. "You fucking pervert don't touch me!" She yelled. Inuyasha sat there and smiled.

Then Sango and Miroku came in with the ice cream and started roaring with laughter. Kagome just stood there confused. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Kagome do you realize you're off Inuyasha's lap?" Sango said still laughing. Inuyasha stood up. "Get in the closet now!" Sango said pretending to take it seriously.

"I'm not fucking going in there with him!" Kagome said backing away.

"Then you leave me no choice… Inuyasha take her by force!" Sango order. Inuyasha smile and threw Kagome over his back, and dropped her in the closet. And closed it. Miroku put a chair under the door nob.

"Have fun!" He said into the door.

In the closet

Inuyasha hovered over Kagome. Kagome was really pissed and crossed her arms. All of a sudden she heard the sound of a zipper. "Inuyasha did you just unzip your pants?" She asked nervously.

"Nope… it was yours." He said in a low voice, as Kagome's skirt dropped to her ankles. Then she heard another unzipping sound. "No that was mine." He breathed over her ear. Kagome gulped and turned hot all over.

"Inuyasha, we have seven minutes in a fucking closet and you want to take off clothes?" she asked.

"Yea." He replied. Kagome tried to reach for her skirt, and she go low to the ground, so she could pull it back up. She never knew Inuyasha was so close to the wall, and that he face was half an inch away from a friend of his. He smirked and said, "Don't you have take off my pants before you give me a blowjob?"

Kagome's jaw dropped yet again. "What?" she said angrily. Then the closet door opened and Sango started laughing once again, this time rolling on the floor. Miroku had a perverted smile of course.

"Inuyasha you can do it in seven minutes? That's pretty fast dude!" Miroku said. Inuyasha just zipped up his pants, while Kagome pulled up her skirt and zipped it to.

"Miroku it's not what you think!" Kagome said glaring daggers at him. Miroku looked at his watch.

"Oh look at the time, I gotta go home, bye!" Miroku waved, and was out the door, Sango followed, and waved at Kagome. Inuyasha winked at Kagome before he left and shut the door.

"Stupid perverted men." She mumbled under her breath. Then she started cleaning up the living room, and was off to spend her first night alone in her house.

Chapter 3- Complete

Next Chapter: 3 – The secret is out and the invite

X

X

X

Well there you have it, yet another chapter completed lol hope you enjoyed!


	4. Story is out and the invite

Hey there everyone, I am truly sorry for the delay. My computer was kept longer then expected. So here is another chapter. To answer some of your questions… keep reading to find your answer! The story isn't finished yet, and there are a lot of things in it that aren't predictable. Please do not jump to conclusions when reading my story. I'm an original writer, and do not take ideas from other stories, it all comes from my mind. That being said here is the next chapter. I also apologize for any spelling or grammer errors I may have in this story, I do have spell check and I've used it through out the first three chapters, then I re-read my mistakes. So if there are any, I'm sorry.

Ok so on with the story! I hope u like it!

Girl behind the hoodies

Chapter 4 - The secret is out and the invite

X

X

X

It was yet another day of school for Kagome. Friday to be exact. She woke up before her alarm clock went off and proceeded with her morning routine. Once she was out of the shower, she more black tight jeans, a white tank top, and a light purple hoodie. She ran downstairs, and poured herself a bowl of lucky charms. She sat down and took a bit, then grimaced. "Ugh, these are magically discusting!" She yelled at her cereal. "God, how long has this cereal been out?" she asked no one in particular. (A/N:. I'm not exactly sure if cereal has an expiry date, so just bare with me here lol) She dumped the entire bowl in the trash can, not caring if there was one less bowl in the house. Then Kgome looked at the time. "Dammit! Not again!" She yelled, grabbed a breakfast bar, and put on her purple and white converses. She stopped in the mirror and combed out her hair with her fingers.

She ran out the door, and down the steps, and saw a car waiting for her at the bottom, she didn't know who's car it was, so she just ran away from it. Kagome turned around when she heard the horn honk from behind her. "Hey you, get in the car or you'll be late!" Inuyasha said, sitting impatiently in what looked like a brand new silver convertible. Kagome hopped inside the car without a word, and Inuyasha drove off. In the car there was no conversation, Kagome looking out the window to see if there were cops around due to Inuyasha breaking almost every law on the road, and Inuyasha just watching the road.

Soon enough they arrived at school, and before Kagome could say a thank you, Inuyasha with hanyou speed ran to the front of the school just as the bell rang. Kagome sprinted after him. She didn't bother stopping at her locker for she would be late for class if she did. Kagome walked into the class last and everyone that was seated, directed their attention to her, which went unnoticed by Kagome.

Math class finished quicker then usual, and as Kagome was walking out the class, a random girl just stared at her and shook her head, and walked off. Kagome had a weird expression on her face. "I don't know what her problem is, I get math questions wrong all the time." She mumbled to herself. She stopped at her locker, and grabbed her Japanese history text book. She headed straight for class as soon as the bell rung.

"Boo!" A voice yelled in her ear 'causing Kagome to jump. She turned around to see who it was.

"Miroku! You scared me!" She said faking a hit to his head with her text book. Miroku flinched, and screamed like a girl. Kagome and everyone in the class roared with laughter. Miroku just glared at Kagome. "Very funny!" He said sticking his tongue out.

"Yea! That's why I'm laughing!" Kagome said walking to an empty seat.

The class was soon over. While everyone was exiting the class, the teacher called Kagome up the desk.

"Kagome, I am very impressed about the amount of knowledge you have in the History of Japan." The teacher commented with a smile. "How do you know so much?" She asked. The teacher was a lady that looked to be in her mid- fifty's. She had soft wrinkly skin (A/N:. Can wrinkly skin be soft? O.o) grayish white curly hair with a few black natural streaks in it, and she always wore a smile on her pink lips.

"I dunno, my grandpa is always babbling on about something that happened like five hundred years ago, and I just happen to end up listening." Kagome responded with a shrug.

"Well your grand father, seem very educated, I would like to meat him sometime." The teacher said happily.

"Trust me you don't he'll bore you with chat about how he was 'supposedly' in a Japanese war, from forever ago." Kagome said, getting impatient, with lunch being started already.

"Oh a little war talk seem quite interesting to me!" The teacher said with the same smile having never left in the first place.

'Oh that's not being interested, that's being desperate to find a man.' Kagome thought to herself. "Whatever, I just tell him, see ya! Gotta run!" Kagome said quickly before she left the classroom. She dropped everything off at her locker, and over heard to girls having a conversation.

"I like, feel bad for her, because like that's so totally wrong, and like everyone knows now." The first girl said.

"Yea I know, is that like why she like wears them all the time?" The other girl said.

"Like I'm sure it is. She must like not have a boyfriend, 'cause like no guy wants a girl to like, wear that." The first girl said, twirling her hair in her finger.

"Oh my like God! Do you think she's like a Lesbian?" The second girl exclaimed. The first girls gum dropped out of her mouth. (A/N:. I have nothing against lesbians, gays, or bisexuals by the way.)

"Hey you could be like totally right, but-!" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when Kagome walked by.

'What a weird conversation.' Kagome thought making her way to the cafeteria. She entered, and a few heads turned and stared at her. She gave them weird looks, and just kept walking until she found Sango.

"Hey there's my woman!" A voice called from a table. The person got up and walked to her. "Hey baby so when the next time we're going out?" The guy asked slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry but I don't go out with strangers, and I never went out with you." Kagome said shrugging his arm off.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kouga." He said extending his arm for her to shake it.

"Uhhh.. the name's Kagome." Kagome said almost grabbing his hand, but he ended up moving his hand, and grabbed her chest.

"Holy shit!" Kouga yelled. Kagome pushed his arm off and slapped him hard on the face, making him look over his shoulder at his laughing friends.

"You're a fucking jerk and I hate you! Don't touch me!" She said finishing off, with a kick in his bestfriends. He crossed his eyes and fell to the floor in pain. Kagome just walked off mumbling curse words to herself. Then she finally found Sango, who was sitting alone, eating her lunch and talking on her cell phone. She looked up when she saw Kagome sit down, with an angry expression on her face.

"I'll talk to you later Miroku." She said, then hung up. "What's wrong with you?" Sango asked.

"That stupid Kouga man whore, just touch my chest that's what!" Kagome said, eating a few fries from Sango's plate.

"Oh so it's true then…" Sango said, eating some fries to.

"Oh my God Sango! I'm not going out with him! Did he tell everyone that?" Kagome yelled, with a bang of her fist on the table.

"No, and I know you're not going out with him. It's just that someone else told me something else." Sango said.

"What? Who?" Kagome questioned.

"Kikyou is telling everyone, what she saw in the showers yesterday." Sango told her.

"What does that have to do with me? I showered alone yesterday." Kagome said.

"No, she's telling everyone what she saw after she came back into the shower room… when you were there." Sango told her, looking down.

"Oh God… what did she say Sango?" Kagome asked with a lump in her throat.

"She said that when she went back in she saw you in the showers… and that you had implants bigger then Pamla Anderson. And also that you had a scars on your back, a six on both shoulder blades, and a six in the middle of your back." Sango finished.

Kagome had her jaw dropped, with a look of hurt in her eyes. Sango continued with one final thing.

"Now she's going around telling people that you're the devil with implants." Sango said not daring to look at Kagome. "Is that true?" She said after.

"Sango.. I-I'll just explain everything." Kagome said sadly. "You would be the first of people to know the truth."

_**Flashback**_

**_1989- Yoshomi Hospital 2:01AM_**

"_Here you are Mrs. Higurashi, a beautiful healthy baby girl." The doctor said giving the baby to an exhausted mother. The baby started crying._

_"Thank you so much doctor." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. The doctor smiled back and walked back to where he was._

_"I think I should call her Kagome." The new mother said looking up at her father._

_"Ah yes it fits her well." He said looking at his new grandchild. "Hello there little Kagome." He said getting a hold of her tiny hand on his larger finger. Just then the doctor came back in with papers in his hand._

_"Hello again Mrs. Higurashi." The doctor started. "Although we found your daughter perfectly healthy, we found something quite unusual and never seen before." He pulled out two pictures. One had a picture of little Kagome's left arm, with five slashes on it, that looked like someone had scratched her. While the other picture showed fresh scars of three sixes on her back. The mother looked on in horror at the pictures._

_**Two days later- Higurashi shrine 7:48 PM**_

"_Goodnight Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed her newborn on the head, and walked over to her bed in the same room. She slowly fell asleep herself, with her father already sleeping next door. _

_A while later and very unexpectedly, the baby's eye's open to reveal a red light shining through them. She rose and floated out of the crib and hover over her mother. "Die." The little baby said, as she screamed to attack. Her mother automatically awoke, and dodged out of the way, and ran out the hall to her fathers room._

_"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Something's wrong with Kagome!" She screamed, with tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"I sense a demon! I havn't sensed one in years!" He said as he rushed to his closet, and pulled out some scrolls and a staff. He ran into the hall to find his grand daughter floating in the air. He threw a scroll on her forehead, and she slowly stopped floating!_

_"Ahhh! Stupid old man!" The child yelled in an evil voice. He threw another one on her chest, and gently placed the staff on the scroll. Slowly, a shadow creeped out of her and ran outside. Mrs. Higurashi picked up her baby, and followed her dad who was following the creature. She stopped at the door and watched her father and the creature that tured from a shadow, to a red monster with horns. The creature slashed the poor old mans back, and floated in the air._

_"I am the devil of all demons! And I want your grand daughters soul!" The demon said in a cold heartless voice. The grandpa just glared and threw his whole stack of Sutra at the demon. "Silly old fool! This can not hurt me!" The demon yelled._

_"Ah this is true, but now you can't move." The grandpa said and threw his staff into the demons heart. "I shall trap you into the past!" He put his hand together and closed his eyes. The mini shrine behind him opened with a great wind, and the demon was sucked inside. The grandpa, quickly grabbed more Sutra and sealed the well. He helled a hand in front of his face and closed his eyes, and the well glowed white. _

_"Never again will this demon escape back into the present." He said as he exited the well, and sealed it as well. (A/N:. I know in the show he's a horrible priest, but in my story he's a well trained priest)_

_**2005- At a house 4:27 PM**_

_Kagome sat there next to her boyfriend, while watching a dvd. All was going well on that hot day. "Kagome do you want something to drink?" Her boyfriend asked her. _

_"Yea some water please." She replied. He got up and went into the kitchen, to pour some ice cold water for his girlfriend. When he was done, he looked into the living room to see if she was looking at him, and she wasn't. He walked near the door, and turned up the heat, then gave Kagome the water. _

"_Thanks sweetheart." Kagome said grabbing the water and gulping it all down at once. She rested the glass on the table, and continued watching the movie. It suddenly got warmer in the house, and Kagome took off her tracksuit shirt, only to have a revealing white tank top under. Her boyfriend stared at her. Kagome noticed, and just kissed him, on the lips. She turned back to the movie. Not long after, she felt herself being laid down on the couch, and with a weight being placed on top of her._

"_No baby you know I don't wanna do this yet." She said kindly and tried to push him off. He just started kissing her neck, and tracing his hand up her shirt. Kagome giggled. "I said stop." She said. He shook his head at the 'natural' beauty and, continued with what he was doing. Soon he started getting rough, and tried taking off her pants. "Ok now, I'm serious! I said stop it right now!" She yelled. He slapped her across her face, and succeeded in removing her pants. He unzipped his, and she tried to kick fight him off, but then that earned a punch in the face. _

_Kagome was hurt physically and emotionally. She started crying, and as soon as her panties were close to coming off, the door opened. "HELP ME!" Kagome screamed._

"_Oh God bro what are you doing?" A feminine voice asked him._

"_Shut up and get lost!" He said, pushing his sister to the ground. His sister got back up and called the police. They came in less then five minutes, while the sister tried holding him off. Kagome had already escaped from being under him. She put on her clothes. _

"_We're over!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face, and while police were putting hand cuffs on him. A few days later she changed schools…_

_**End Flashback**_

Sango was at loss for words. She didn't know what to say. How could somebody have such a horrible past? Especially like Kagome's.

"You don't need to say anything Sango." Kagome said, with her head down, and a tear dripping on the table.

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome." Sango managed to say.

"It's ok don't be…" Kagome said. By then the bell signaled the end of lunch, and they both left for the next classes.

By the end of the day they walked outside to see Miroku. "Hey Sango! And hey there Kagome! My do you look lovely on this fine afternoon." He said as his eyes dropped to her chest which showed nothing but hoodie. Sango slapped Miroku. He yelled in pain.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said with a smile and on her way out to the school yard.

"Anytime." Sango said returning the smile.

"Hey Kagome!" A voice called behind her. She turned around already knowing who it was.

"Ok Inuyasha what is it that you want?" She asked.

"Who said I wanted anythin'?" He asked her.

"I did because instead of saying 'Hey you!' or 'hey wench!' you actually said my name. Kagome answered. Sango and Miroku were already gone.

"Ok, ok fine I was just wondering if you wanna hang out for a weekend at my house, you know so I could know you a little better?" He asked her, then he closed his eyes, and his ears twitched a bit. Kagome smiled, she just couldn't resist. She sighed.

"Fine." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Lemme give you a ride to your house first then." He offered. She just nodded and was on her way to his car. He resisted the urge to touch her butt, while he walked behind her. 'Dammit! I've hung around Miroku for way to long, his perverted antics are rubbing off on me!' He said in his mind. They both entered the car, and were on there way home.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome twiddled her thumbs when they came to a red light. Then she responded to him. "Well umm… I forgot my bag at school he he…"

Chapter 4: Complete

Next Chapter: 5- First night at Inuyasha's house.

Well there you have it folks yet another chapter completed. And I made it a little bit longer! I'll try to make the next chapter better. And again I apologize for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. So now you gotta do me a favor. If you look close to the bottom of this page on the left corner, you'll see a button….. do you see it? No? I'll help you find it then. Just follow the lines and arrows until u see something that looks like Go! ------

V

V

V

V

Click below

V


	5. First night at Inuyasha's house

Hey thanks for all the reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I also hope that it cleared up any confusion. Well thanks for your patience! I really should update as soon as I can --. I can be quite the busy person. And also my mom has forbid me of using the computer for the rest of the summer. (Funny how one website with swearing can convince someone to do that . ) So she put a password on the computer, and the only way I can get on the computer is by safe mode which my mom has no idea about. So I obviously have to get on this computer when my mom isn't home or is sleeping. And I'm most defiantly risking getting in trouble (my moms abusive btw) to finish this story for you. So I again apologize if you wait forever for this story! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
Girl Behind the Hoodies Chapter 5- First night at Inuyasha's house  
X  
X  
X Kagome finally made it to her house. Inuyasha was waiting out in the car. It had been half an hour and his patience was growing thin. "Dammit what's taking her son long?" He said to himself. He looked out the window and saw Kagome proceeding down the shrine steps, carrying a bag on her back.

"Ok I'm ready! Let's go." Kagome said putting on her seat belt, and throwing her bag into the back seat.

"I was ready a long time ago." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied starting up the car. Not long after they made it to Inuyasha's house. Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw how big it was.

_"Wow."_ She thought. They walked in and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She saw things from expensive paintings to a plasma T.V. She saw a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Every now and then a maid would walk by. One even stopped to greet Inuyasha and his new guest.

"Well are ya gunna stand there and drool on my floor, or are you gunna come upstairs and see your room?" Inuyasha asked already heading towards the stairs. Kagome quickly followed behind.

"Nice crib." Kagome said looking around some more.

"Yea I know. I live here with my brother, but he's on a honey moon with his new wife, so it's just me and the maids." Inuyasha told her. They came to a white door and Inuyasha opened it. Inside was a beautiful cozy room with baby blue walls, a navy blue carpet, and a twin sized bed in the corner. The window had lavender drapes, and the dresser looked like it was made of marble. It was quite beautiful. "Well this room has no bathroom so if you wanna use one it's down the hall, and I'm right next door if you need me." Inuyasha told here on his way out.

"_Yea not like I'll ever step foot into your room ya perv."_ Kagome thought while getting out a white towel. _"Well he has gone one hour without being a pervert… maybe I miss judged him. He's not such a bad guy after all."_ She left her big bag on the bed while she walked to the washroom. She passed Inuyasha's door. She took a quick warm shower. When she got out she realized she didn't bring her night clothes with her. "Dammit!" Kagome cursed while she wrapped her towel around her torso. She didn't want to put the same dirty clothes on herself, when the whole point of the shower was to get clean. So she watched to see if the coast was clear, and tip toed out of the bathroom. She was almost at her door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Do you always walk around the house with just a towel on?" Inuyasha asked, walking toward her with a grin on his face.

"No I uhhh… I just um..." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha just waiting for her answer just twitched his doggy ears. Kagome stopped in the middle of trying to explain herself she couldn't help but gasp and say, "Awwww! How cute!" Inuyasha smiled and backed her up against a wall.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" He said close to Kagome's blushing face. "I know you want me…" He added biting his bottom lip.

"I uhh…" Kagome was at loss for words. _"Dammit, why did he have to be so hot? God I hate him!" _ Kagome thought. Inuyasha had his head on her shoulder, and Kagome could feel his hot breathe on her neck. She shivered below him. Then somehow snapping out of her trance, she furrowed her eyebrows and tried pushing off her. "Get off! I gotta change!" she said. He lifted his head up, and he was still biting that bottom lip of his. _"Dam that's hot."_ Kagome thought, biting her tongue so she wouldn't say it out loud. Inuyasha just winked and walked to his room. Kagome just let out a "hmph" and walked into her room. _"What just happened?"_ Kagome thought while getting dressed. She put on a white men's wife beater, that reached her knees and a black baggy T-shirt over that. She put on some fuzzy slippers and dried her hair with a towel a bit more before going down stairs.

Kagome went to the kitchen to see hot meal on the table, and another empty plate. Kagome sat down at the table and started eating the food assuming it was hers. She looked at Inuyasha who was finishing a pepsi. He was in a dress shirt and a jeans. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked with potato salad stuffed in her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said throwing the can in the garbage. He got up and walked out the kitchen to the front door. Inuyasha wasn't gone for long. He came back as soon as Kagome finished her food. By then he walked by the kitchen and spotted Kagome bent over in front of the fridge. Watching her ass gave him an idea almost at the speed of light he took one big leap up the stairs and filled a bucket full of cold water, and jumped back down the stairs without spilling a drop. Kagome was still bent over he poured half of the water on her butt. Inuyasha had his ears flattened against his skull, for Kagome let out a shrill scream.

"What the hell did you-?" Kagome was met by more cold water hitting the front of her, and she screamed again.

"Ever heard of washing up after dinner?" Inuyasha said with laughter in his voice. Kagome was shivering and took off the black shirt revealing the white wife beater underneath. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he just didn't blink. _"Holy shit!"_ He thought._ "They're huge!"_ Kagome gasped and blushed realizing her shirt was now see through. She threw the wet shirt at Inuyasha's face, causing his face to sting. She made a run for it up the stairs. Inuyasha removed the shirt from his face in time to see the back of Kagome. She was running up the stairs. _"Oh I see she's wearing the red thong I suggested." _Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Kagome was half way up the stairs when he also realized three sixes on her back, and a few scratches. _"How weird."_ Inuyasha commented in his mind. Inuyasha took another big leap to the top of the stairs where Kagome had reached. She dove under between his legs to her room, but at lightning speed Inuyasha blocked the door. So she ran into his room and locked the door.

"_I said I wouldn't step foot in her but desperate times call for desperate measures."_ Kagome said in her head.

"Now why would you run into _my_ room which I have the key to?" Inuyasha said unlocking the door. Kagome looked around frantically. She couldn't hide in the closet, or under the bed, or in…

"_The washroom is next door to him and he has one in his room?"_ Kagome thought unbelievingly. By then Inuyasha had the door open, and he closed it behind him. He dimmed the lights, and Kagome just threw all of the pillows that were on his bed at him hoping he'd fall and she could escape. No such luck. Inuyasha threw them all back at her with great force knocking her over so she was now lying on her back. Inuyasha straddled her waist. Then the unexpected came. He started tickling her.

"You think you can just hit and run huh?" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed uncontrollably. She tried moving his hands but he was to strong. He just grabbed her small hands in his larger one and held them above her head, while his other hand tickled her. Kagome felt like she was about to explode. Then finally the tickling stopped. She closed her eyes to catch her breath, when she felt more weight over her. Inuyasha was now lying on top of her!

"Had enough?" Inuyasha mumbled into her neck.

"Don't tickle me again or you're gunna get it!" Kagome said still catching her breath.

"Oh yea, thanks for taking my word on the red thong, I like it and as I said it looks hot on you." Inuyasha said now grinning in her neck, and slowly trailing his hand up her shirt. His hand met its destination, and he started to slowly massage it. Kagome's eyes closed once again.

"W-what are you d-ohhhhhhh." Kagome moaned not able to finish her sentence. She never felt so good.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha said in a husky voice. Just then Kagome snapped back into reality.

"What a minute get off!" Kagome yelled.

"Why? You were liking it." Inuyasha told her.

"W-was not!" Kagome shouted yelling some more. Inuyasha smirked.

"I smelt your arousal. You can't lie to me." Inuyasha stated, giving her right breast a good squeeze. Kagome gasped.

"See?" Inuyasha said proving his point.

"Yea…" Kagome said unaware. "No! No no! Get off me!" Kagome said pushing up so he would roll off.

"Mmmmm… do it again." Inuyasha moaned, just to get on her nerves. (A/N:. He's already on _her_, what more does he need to get on? --)

"I said get off you fat donkey!" Kagome shouted. That got his attention because Inuyasha bolted up right, now straddling her again.

"I'm not fat!" Inuyasha said glaring at her. Kagome smirked.

"Yes you are! Now get off, you're crushing me!" Kagome said which was completely untrue. Inuyasha started unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" Kagome said in a flustered voice. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he did finish unbuttoning his shirt, and put his torso on display for the beautiful girl below him. Kagome's jaw dropped, before her was a tanned body, with perfectly sculpted chest, and an even ripple of a six pack. He was nicely built, just the way she likes it. (A/N:. I like it like that to, I hate bulky muscles! Ew! . ) She reached out and touched his hard abs.

"So am I fat Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome didn't even hear what he said, until she heard his zipper yet again.

"Don't even think about unzipping it!" Kagome said glaring.

"Oh I'm thinking about it… and a whole lot more." Inuyasha said the last part seductively. Just then the phone rang and Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome to get it. Kagome used that as an opportunity to escape. Inuyasha watched as she ran out the room. "What." Inuyasha said coldly into the receiver. He was so close until the interruption.

"Whoa brother relax it's just me, Sesshoumaru." Said the voice on the line.

"Oh hey, Sess how's you and Rin?" Inuyasha said some what getting the anger out of his voice. He couldn't be mad at Sessoumaru. He was the best older brother in the world.

"We're pretty good, we had lots of fun today we finally had-." Sesshoumaru was cut off,

"Please spare me the details." Inuyasha said with a grossed out face. Sesshoumaru just chuckled on the other end. "Well anyway I was just calling to make sure you haven't thrown any wild parties while I was gone."

"Nope, not yet." Inuyasha said playfully.

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you don't mess up the house or else." Sesshoumaru said all too seriously. It was Inuyasha's turn to chuckle.

"Don't worry I won't throw any parties. I'll do that else where." Inuyasha told him assuring.

"Good, well I'm goin' Rin is waking up, I think she wants more of me." Sess told Inuyasha.

"Eww! Umm have fun, bye." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone. He looked back at the spot where Kagome was laying. His bed was still damp from her wet clothes. He smelled the spot, and her sent was still fresh on his bed. Her sent was so alluring, and intoxicating. He couldn't help but take a whiff every time she walked by. He took a quick shower, and went straight to bed. It was getting late and could use the sleep.

Back in Kagome's room she was now dressed into a grey T-shirt, and black shorts. She still had a blush on her face, remembering Inuyasha being on top of him. How could such a perverted jerk turn her on? She was both mad, and happy about what happened. But most of all she was confused. She felt like she was slowly getting feelings for him. She just sighed. "I have no time for love, not now. Especially after my ex. Inuyasha will probably end up being like him." Kagome said sadly as she turned off the lights and climbed into the warm bed. She had a lot on her mind, and couldn't sleep right away. But eventually the raven haired beauty drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Chapter – 5: Complete

Next Chapter – 6: Coming out of the shell… or the hoodie?

And there's another chapter for you! This one took me about an hour and a half to finish. Well this time I'll try my best not to keep any of you waiting! I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP! Well I hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	6. Coming out of the shell… or the hoodie?

Yay! Another chapter a success! Thanks for all the reviews, most of them really motivated me to write more ASAP! So I don't wanna disappoint you all so here's yet another chapter for you!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 6- Coming out of the shell… or the hoodie?

X

X

X

The bright sun peaked over the trees the next morning, spilling it's light and warmth through a bedroom window, and directly onto a sleeping face. Kagome stirred as she was about to awaken from a peaceful slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and grabbed her towel, and some clothes from inside the marble dresser. Kagome walked across the hall into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The quick shower ended up being unexpectedly long. After her shower she stepped out of the washroom wearing tight fitting jeans, a black shirt that said, "The fashion police made me wear this!" in red letters and of course a hoodie. A red one to be exact. She put on some red black and white converse shoes on and tip toed out of the room. She took a step down the stairs.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said standing at his room door only wearing red plaid PJ bottoms. Kagome starred at his body, and bit her lip before she replied.

"Ummmm… out?" Kagome managed to say. Inuyasha took a few steps closer.

"Out where? You're not going anywhere, unless I know." Inuyasha told her. Which sounded to her kind of over protective. Kagome sighed and walked back towards her room, but then unexpectedly made a dash down the stairs skipping two steps at a time. Inuyasha glared and sprinted down the banister. He made it to the bottom before she did, and stopped in front of her. She crawled under between his legs and ran for the door.

_"She's gotta stop doin that!"_ Inuyasha thought with annoyance. He pounced on her and flipped her over, straddling her waist. Kagome glared at him.

"What's with you and this position?" Kagome said trying to get his mind of the reason he was there in the first place. Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin showing his fangs. Kagome fantasized about them grazing over her bare skin. She blushed when she realized what she was thinking about. _"Eewww! Stop thinking like that! That will never happen! Only in his dreams!" _Kagome thought to herself. Thanking God that he was a half demon with powers that doesn't read minds.

"Why you don't find it comfortable?" Inuyasha asked her.

"N-no!" Kagome said replied. Inuyasha grabbed the bottom of her hoodie.

"Why don't you take this off?" He asked her, lifting it up more. He read the message and smiled at it. "Do you have any idea how hot it is outside? You'll melt faster then you do then if you were in my arms." Inuyasha told her smirking.

"Ha! You and your fantasies." Kagome told him.

"Oh yea true you'll melt in my mouth not my arms." Inuyasha said hitting himself on his forehead. Kagome's jaw dropped. She literally had nothing to say. Inuyasha pulled her hoodie all the way off her head. "Don't where it. You're very beautiful, there's no need to hide a perfect angel under this." Inuyasha told her, meaning every bit of what he said. Kagome looked into his golden amber eyes and saw nothing but truth. She was shocked but, she felt so good about herself when he said it.

_"He's such a sweetheart, when he's not being a pervert. He should be like this more often." _Kagome thought. "Fine." Kagome told him, taking the sleeves off her arms and throwing it on the couch near by. "I'm going to Sango's house, we just want some girl time nothing big." Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded in approval and got off of her helping her up. She walked to the door and he followed. She took a step outside and he grabbed her risk. Kagome looked back at him.

"Kagome if anyone does anything to you, I want you to tell me ok? I mean like ever." Inuyasha told Kagome, displaying concern in his eyes. She just nodded, and kissed him on the cheek before walking off. Inuyasha's mouth was left hanging open as he watched her walk away. His perverted side started kicking in when his eyes dropped and watched her ass.

"Ooooo that's gotta be the sweetest ass I've ever seen." Inuyasha said with pervert written all over his face. (A/N:. Not literally! Although that would be funny) Sango's house was only three blocks away. She decided to take it slow, it was a nice day but the sun was just heating up her back through her black shirt. Kagome had to admit, she felt kind of naked without a hoodie on in public.

"Mommy, why does that lady have balloons in her shirt? Hehe!" A little boy said to his mother as they walked by.

"Don't look at that dear." The lady said covering her sons eyes. Kagome looked down at her shirt.

_"What the hell? My shirt isn't even revealing!" _Kagome fumed.

"Hey princess!" A random guy sitting on his porch called out to her.

"Mind if we play around for a while?" Another guy sitting next to him asked.

"Do I look like a whore to you?" Kagome said as she walked by. The two guys got off the porch and lifted her up and carried her back. "Come on, just for a little bit." The guy pleaded, starting to touch her places.

"Yea we can even go inside." The other guy said.


	7. A little surprise and the movie

Hey hey! Everyone! I previewed my story and it turns out that a small piece of my story is missing. I guess that means my chapters are way too long. So I'll just put that part at the beginning of my story. But anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you like this one to, and it take you out of suspense he he. And FYI… Kagome's boobs aren't fake, they're natural and not as big as Pamela Anderson's they're like a size smaller. So yea lol enjoy! Or else I'll make you enjoy! Mwuahahahaha! ahem O.o

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 7 – A little surprise and the movie

Kagome had an idea.

"Sure." Kagome said with a smirk on her face and reaching down her shirt. The other guy got close in front of her. "Lemme just unhook my bra first." She told them in a seductive voice. She pulled out a small bottle, and sprayed the guy in front of her in the eyes. He covered his screaming in pain. The other guy behind her threw her to the floor.

"No good fucking slut." He told her, about to make a move. Kagome was too quick for him kicked him in his sack. His face turned red, then blue and he fell over holding himself between his legs also in pain. Kagome ran far from the house and all the way to Sango's. She was out of breath when she rang the door bell. Kagome was welcomed by a cheerful Sango pulling her in.

"It's about time! What took ya?" Sango asked. Kagome threw the empty pepper spray can into the trash.

"_I'll never leave any where with out that for the rest of my life_." Kagome thought as she gained her breath back. "Oh Inuyasha just wouldn't let me step foot out of the house." She told Sango. Sango smiled.

"So! What's been goin' down at his house? Anything 'special' happen?" Sango asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What! No way! Are you crazy? Never!" Kagome shouted with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh Sango dear! I finished hooking up your PS2! Now let's play! And I don't mean the game!" Miroku said coming into the room. "Oh, Kagome what a pleasant surprise." Miroku said. "You can have some fun with me and Sango. Two women is fine by me!" Miroku said with an all too familiar perverted look on his face. He groped both women on their behinds. In a matter of seconds Miroku lay unconscious on the floor. Both girls dragged him outside, and left him on the front yard.

"He'll wake up soon." Kagome said.

"Kagome? If I ever get sent to jail, remember to bail me out ok?" Sango said as she started walking back inside.

"Don't think I can do that Sango." Kagome said. "I 'cause I'll be in there with you." Both girls laughed and closed the door behind them. They were on their way upstairs. Sango took a close look at Kagome.

"Kagome where's your hoodie?" Sango asked.

"I've decided to go hoodieless for a while." Kagome answered. Sango made a small "o" face. They went upstairs and Kagome looked at the new PS2 system. "Hey lets play!" Kagome said excited.

"Ewww! Kagome! Miroku is rubbing off on you!" Sango said playfully. Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Gross Sango! Never!" Kagome told her, turning on the game system. "Do you have any Zelda games?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, Zelda: A link to the past." Sango said pulling one out.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted. She grabbed the game from Sango and put it in. Sango raised an eye brow at her.

"Whoa, dude relax." She told her crazy for video games friend. Kagome paid no mind to her.

After a long day of video games, movies, and fun Kagome decided it was time to leave. "Bye Sango!" Kagome said hugging her best friend.

"Bye! Come by any time Kagome!" Sango said now waving. She closed the door. Kagome looked up at the sky, and the sun was setting quickly. As she was walking, she tripped over something. She fell on the grass, and then something rolled on top of her and started humping her.

"Mmmmm Sango." Said the person on top of her. Kagome kicked him off.

"Ewww! Miroku what are you doing?" Kagome yelled standing up.

"Huh? What happened?" Miroku asked rubbing his head.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked ignoring his question.

"I don't know." Miroku said looking around as he got up himself. Then it all made sense. "Hey! You and Sango hit me! That's not very nice!" He said crossing his arms. Kagome smiled as she walked off. "Now who's fault is that?" She asked. She didn't get an answer just a slap on her ass. "Hey! Miroku!" She yelled at Miroku already scampering away, and laughing like a mad man. A very angry Kagome just walked the opposite way to get to Inuyasha's house. When she was approaching the house where she met the two guys, she crossed the road to the opposite side of the street. She was out of pepper spray and didn't want to deal with them again.

She finally made it to Inuyasha's house. She walked inside and up the stairs to her room. Everything was quiet. She went to her room and just sat on her bed and looked at the clock. 6:39.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha said at the door. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." She answered.

"What was Miroku doing there?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, and then remembered he could smell things she couldn't.

"He just hooked up the PS2 for us." She answered. "Now get lost I'm changing." Kagome said walking to her dresser. Inuyasha hit her on her butt. Kagome growled.

"What's with you and Miroku?" Kagome yelled.

"Awww would you like me to kiss it better?" Inuyasha said and a hopeful look on his face. Kagome gave him a death glare and that was his answer. "Oh I think I hear the maid calling me." He said as he dashed away. Kagome shook her head and grabbed her towel. She peaked into Inuyasha's room, and his bathroom, and no one was there. So she went back out and took a shower in the hall bathroom. She came out and the coast was clear again. She crept to her room and made it successfully. She locked the door and walked to the drawer and pulled out a black thong and threw it on the bed. She went in another drawer and pulled out a white shirt and blue plaid shorts. She was about to drop her towel when...

"Inuyasha get off my bed!" Kagome yelled. "No actually get out of my room all together!"

"No way! Are you crazy? Then I would miss the show!" Inuyasha said calmly.

"What show?" Kagome asked, with a now clueless expression on her face.

"You know that show, starring you! My favourite part is when you get naked." Inuyasha said with his eyes burning through Kagome's towel. Kagome held her towel closer.

"Get out now, or I'll make you get out!" Kagome said glaring at him. Inuyasha just chuckled.

"This may be your room for_ now_ but this is still _my_ house, and I can stay if I want." Inuyasha told her getting himself comfortable on her bed.

"That's it!" Kagome yelled. She jumped on top of him, and started choking Inuyasha with her little hands. They may have been smaller then his but they were doing a dam good job of taking the air outta him. Each choking sound he made satisfied her. When she was done Inuyasha's face was turning from purple back to normal. "Now I advise you get out before I do worse." Kagome said hitting her fist to her hand.

"Actually I would like that." Inuyasha said not looking at her face, but looking elsewhere. Kagome followed his gaze to the skin where the towel was once on her towel now at her hips. Kagome gasped and turned red all over.

_"Oh my God wasn't I dressed already?"_ Kagome thought as she reached for her towel, but her hands were stopped by two stronger, very masculine hands. "Inuyasha let go!" Kagome said in her struggle to hide the nude she was displaying.

"Not on your life." Inuyasha said. He felt very best friend hardening under Kagome, and he wasn't the only one who realized it. Kagome gasped again and tried harder to escape him. But when Inuyasha looked from her body to her face, he had a look in his eyes that made her melt. It made her stop in her tracks just to stare back at amber orbs looking back at her. She felt her hands being tied together by her thong and attached to the bedpost, but she didn't seem to notice all too much. She was being lowered until her left breast met his mouth. Kagome moaned at the warm sensation that was on her. Something she never felt before, and it was nothing like the other night. Inuyasha's hands roamed around her back and her curves. Just from her touch he knew she was different from other women. Even her scent told him that. His hands went over her scars, and back up. The sound of Kagome moaning was pure bliss and it was enough to make him go crazy. His tongue was slowly leaving her breasts and met up with her lips. He loved it. She tasted sweet like honey. It matched her scent. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth and even had her tongue tasting him as well.

Just when it could've gotten better the doorbell rang. They both broke there passionate kiss and stared into each others eyes. Chocolate colliding with amber. The doorbell rang a second third and then fourth time. Inuyasha got stepped off the bed with a slight blush on his face, while Kagome just lay there blushing all over and still tied to the bed.

Inuyasha walked down stairs and opened the door to see the pizza man walking away from the door. "Hey dude! I'm here!" Inuyasha called out to the pizza man. The pizza man turned around and walked back to the door with a look of annoyance on his face, but said nothing. Inuyasha gave him the money. "Keep the change." He said as he closed the door.

Back up stairs, Kagome had finally untied herself from the bed. Her thong was now stretched and ripped and was of no use anymore. Kagome changed into a red T-shirt and black shorts and ran to the washroom and splashed her face with cold water. It didn't seem to make the blush on her face disappear. It was almost permanent.

As she walked down the stairs the smell of pizza came at her making her tummy growl. She walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha already on his fourth slice. After the little bedroom incident Kagome found it hard to make eye contact with him at all. She picked up a slice of pizza, and started eating it.

By the time her second slice was finished, the whole pizza box was done. The whole time there was complete silence at the table. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "You eat so much but stay in very good shape." Kagome said glancing at him, but when they made eye contact again she blushed and looked down. Inuyasha took notice of it and smiled a bit. It was cute.

"It's called exercise Kagome." Inuyasha said as he threw out the pizza box. "Come on let's watch a movie. I got 'Pulse' on DVD." Inuyasha told her. Kagome followed him and sat on the couch as Inuyasha put on the movie. He turned off all the lights, and the movie began. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. Through out the movie Kagome could barely keep her eyes on the screen. Her face was mostly buried into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha would just rub her back for comfort when she did.

Inuyasha couldn't even concentrate on the movie. His mind was on Kagome the whole time. He never felt for her like any other girl before. Inuyasha didn't wanna say it but… he was falling in love. But he couldn't right? He swore he would never fall in love again. He swore revenge on all women. To teach them that he too can feel lust and then break there heart. That's what it's been about for the past three years. He remembered loosing his virginity to a woman he thought he loved three years ago.

_**Flashback – At Inuyasha's house.**_

"Inuyasha I love you." A woman with long blonde hair said. She was very beautiful, and had big blue eyes, and a toothy smile. She seemed perfect.

"I love you to Serena." Inuyasha said to the woman beside him. They were lying in his bed and they just had the best night of there lives. Inuyasha felt something new. Something he didn't think he would feel, if Miroku didn't change him for the better. He was always nerdy and brainy. None of the girls in elementary school noticed him until his make over. Now he was in bed with the girl of his dreams.

_**Two days later**_

Inuyasha walked up to his girlfriend, to give her a kiss. She looked at him and walked the other way. Inuyasha was confused. "Serena!" He called after her. She stopped and walked back to him.

"God Inuyasha I sleep with you once and you think we're 'something' now." Serena said rolling her eyes.

"Well of course baby, I love you… and you told me that to." Inuyasha said with a sad voice.

"Ugh! That's just something I say after having sex. It didn't mean anything, I just knew that somewhere under all those clothes you had a gift. I used your gift, and sex with you was great. But I already have a boyfriend. I just wanted to fuck you 'cause you're huge." Serena told him, sounded as cold hearted as ever. "No sense in wasting something like that so I did you and now I can get back to my boyfriend. No harm done." She said and patted him on the head before she spun around and walked away. Inuyasha just stood there. In pain. Not physically, but emotionally. He watched what he thought was love walk away, and lock lips with another man. Who she was probably using to.

Inuyasha ran home. He felt rage, and disappointment, he was just mixed with emotions. He tore up his room, everything was broken, torn, crashed, shattered. Just like his heart. He stood there in the middle of his room and cried. "So long as I live… I shall never love again." He said to himself.

_**End Flashback**_

The movie was now over. He came out of his thoughts and noticed Kagome's eyes wide open staring at the screen. He smiled at her. "You can sleep in my bed if you're scared." Inuyasha said. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"No way! I'm not scared! I'm a big girl I can sleep in my own bed thank you!" Kagome said crossing her arms. Inuyasha kept his smile on his face and walked up the stairs.

"Inuyasha! No! Wait for me! Don't leave me!" Kagome said in a panic and chasing him up the stairs. She was at her door, and Inuyasha was only a step away. "Well ummm… good night Inuyasha." Kagome said finally.

"Night." Inuyasha said and walked to his room. Kagome went inside and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes but didn't sleep. A few hours later it was 3:36 in the morning. She just couldn't sleep. She was hearing noises and seeing shadows, and it frightened her. Kagome got out of bed and walked into the hallway. It was dark and scary and she wanted to get out fast. She ran to Inuyasha's door and just opened it.

_"Nothing is gunna happen. I'm just gunna go in there and 'sleep' nothing else."_ She said to herself. She walked in and climbed into the bed. It had thicker sheets and it was softer and more comfortable. Kagome tucked herself in and fell asleep almost instantly. Until she felt a certain someone move closer to her and put his arm around her waist.

"So, ya came crawling into my bed huh?" Inuyasha said into her ear.

"Yes, I mean N-no! I mean I'm scared and can't sleep." Kagome managed to say.

"Just to let you know I'm gunna take my "silk" boxers off soon." Inuyasha said just to tease.

"What? No! Don't! I just came here to sleep." Kagome said.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. He held her close.

"_Great Kagome just great! You come into a half naked guys bed." _Kagome thought to herself. She tried to sleep until she felt a part of Inuyasha touch her from behind. She held her breath. _"Good God! It's huge! But then what do I know, I'm still a virgin."_ Kagome thought again. She moved a little away from him regretting it, because he was warm and she liked it. Never the less she drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

Chapter 7- Complete

Next Chapter: 8 – A new bikini and another invite

Well there's my next chappie for ya! Uh huh! I was up at 5:50 AM and I ended this chapter at 8:30. Not including the half an hour I took to eat breakfast and the 20 minutes I took to get a shower. But yea the next chapter is gunna be quite interesting. And Inyasha and Kagome spend some time out of his house. That's about all I can tell you without giving too much away .he he well Review now please!


	8. A new bikini and another invite

Wow! I can't believe how long I haven't updated in. School was just like I expected, very hectic and full of homework every freakin day from every freakin subject. And I already have four projects I already finished one of them. Gosh grade ten is like rocket science. It's so hard! I never thought it would be this hard! But anyways thanks a lot all of you. You were all very patient, and I again apologize for not updating for so long. Well here's another chapter! I finished all my homework this weekend so I that I have time write the next chapter. So Sit back relax and…..

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 8 - A new bikini and another invite

X

X

X

The sun streamed through the curtains and hit its warm rays on her face. She stirred a bit before she awoke. She yawned and stretched and got out of bed. Well at least she tried to. Someone seemed to be holding her down. Kagome peaked over her shoulder to see who it was and blushed when she remembered that fact that she was sleeping in Inuyasha's bed. She tried to get up again but failed.

"Mine." Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep, pulling his possessive arm more securely around her torso. Kagome smirked.

_"Men are so stupid."_ She thought as she struggled again and this time managed to escape. When she left his harms she heard him whimpering like a sad puppy, and saw his ears droop. "Awww how cute." Kagome said quietly careful not to disturb his sleep. Kagome walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she stepped back out into the hallway and the wonderful smell of breakfast caught her attention. She followed the aroma all the way downstairs into the kitchen with a plate of Bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice all freshly made and with her name on it. She unhesitantly sat at the table and dug in. When she was finished she put her plate in the sink and in the blink of an eye saw a white flash come from down the stairs into the kitchen gobble down the other plate of food and back up the stairs. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a look of surprise.

Now on her way back up the stairs she went into her room upon hearing her cell phone ring. "Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey Kagome, I just got word from Miroku that he's holding a pool party at his place. You wanna come?" Sango asked all excited.

"Yea sure, what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Starts at 6:00, and ends whenever you wanna leave." Sango answered.

"Cool I'll be there and I'll tell Inuyasha. See you then! Bye!" Kagome said pressing the end button on her phone. She knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Come in!" He called from inside. Kagome opened the door and walked to where he was in his washroom.

"Miroku's having a pool party tonight at six." Kagome informed him.

"I know." He answered. "Did you bring a something to swim in or are you gunna go naked? 'Cause you know I really don't mind." Inuyasha smiled with toothpaste still in his mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Don't worry about that I have that covered." She said as she walked out of his room. She went to her room and checked her bag to make sure she did bring it. _"Good."_ She thought. _"It's brand new and I finally get to wear it."_ Kagome lie on her bed staring at the ceiling and fell asleep.

Many hours later there was a knock at the door that went unheard my Kagome. Inuyasha came inside and went close to her on the side of the bed. His face was very close to hers. "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome fell off the bed, and Inuyasha just started laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Kagome said pouting.

"Yes it was, but that's besides the point it's already six and we have a party to go to." He told her. He was already wearing his black swim board shorts, and he was wearing a red t-shirt and had a yellow towel around his neck. Kagome sprang up and started throwing things out of her bag.

"Ugh! Why didn't you tell me this half an hour ago?" Kagome screamed pushing him out of her room.

"Because it only takes two minutes to get ready?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"Hello!! I'm a girl!" Kagome yelled.

"So?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"You just don't get it." Kagome said rolling her eyes before she closed the door. Kagome then threw on her new bikini and put blue short shorts on along with a blue t-shirt. About twenty minutes later Kagome came out of her room fully dressed and with a baby blue towel around her neck. She yawned as she closed the door behind her.

"Why are you so tired today?" Inuyasha asked as he proceeded down the stairs. Kagome's breath caught and she had trouble explaining.

"W-well uh I umm didn't get very much um sleep last night." Kagome said turning from pink to red by the second. Inuyasha turned his head and smirked over his shoulder and bore his eyes into hers making Kagome gasp.

"And why is that?" He asked her know all to well why she couldn't sleep.

"Well, I uh… no reason just c-couldn't sleep that's all." Kagome said shyly as she took her last step down the stairs. It made Inuyasha have a little mischievous toothy grin, when he thought about what happened last night when he purposely put his arm around her body and practically moulded his body into hers. Really if he thought about it he was kind of cuddling with her. He loved the feeling. It was something he's never done with any of the other girls he's encountered in his entire life. He didn't know why he did it but it felt so right to him. His spaced out thought led him unexpectedly to his car and driving without even knowing. Before they knew it, they were at Miroku's ready to party.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, hugging her best friend. "Glad you came!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey Sango, follow me to the washroom I wanna talk." Kagome said dragging her friend to the upstairs washroom. They randomly talked about school, boys, latest music and everything. Sango knew all to well.

"Kagome I know this isn't what you dragged me up here for, we could've just talked about this out there." Sango said. Kagome was caught off guard.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" She asked. "Don't play dumb." Sango started. "Come on! Spill!" She shouted.

"Ok ok! I-it's Inuyasha." Kagome confessed.

"Yea? What about him?" Sango asked crossing her arms and showing great interest. Her eyes just twinkled with curiosity.

"Well, I think he likes me." Kagome said half smiling. Her best friend just smiled.

"So do you." Sango said with a wink.

"Whaaaa?" Kagome said, with her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You heard me it's written all over your face." Said Sango. "Well how do you know he likes you?" She asked.

"Well," Kagome started. He's seen me naked, he's putting the moves on me, I've found myself in pretty awkward positions, and…" Kagome trailed off.

"And?" Sango repeated urging for her to continue. She completely noticed the blood rushing to Kagome's face once again.

"That' doesn't matter, what matters is that he hits on me and it's completely turning me on!" Kagome blabbed out. "Oops!" Sango's eyes gleamed with great interest.

"Oh, really now? So does Kagome actually like Inuyasha?" Sango said with a smirk.

"Of course not! I just uhh think he's cute that's all." Kagome said with a blush. "Maybe a little bit more…" Kagome added to herself.

"Just as I thought!" Sango said a bit too loud. Kagome hushed Sango back to her regular talking voice.

"Besides Sango, he's a pervert!" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Well some perverts can be quite sexy." Sango said without thinking. It was Kagome's turn to gleam with interest.

"Hello, what's this? Sango likes pervert? Maybe one in particular?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow. "Can it be, oh I dunno Miroku buy any chance?" She added.

"N-no! Kagome you're crazy!" Sango said now taking on a colour in her cheeks Kagome was all too familiar with.

"It's true it's written all over your face!" Kagome shouted.

"Ugh! Fine! Maybe a bit but don't tell, or else I'll tell that you wanna do Inuyasha." Sango said with mischief in her eyes.

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Kagome squeaked.

"You didn't have to." Sango told her.

"Shut up! You know you like it when Miroku gropes you, you just wish you were naked when he did it!" Kagome said fighting back.

"No! You shut up! You know you like it when Inuyasha drools while staring at your chest!" Sango said defending herself.

"Shut up! You know you like him!" They both said in unison. They both burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Kagome your secrets safe with me." Sango reassured her best friend.

"Like wise." Kagome said with a smile while unlocking and opening the bathroom door. Unexpectedly to people dropped in. One with silver hair and dog ears, the other with black hair tied into a rat tail. They both seemed to be eavesdropping…

Chapter 8- Complete

Next Chapter: 9 – Busted! And starting the pool party

Well there's another chappy for ya. I'm sorry it wasn't as long as my previous chapters but I wanted to post as fast as I could and yea lol Hope you enjoyed it. And my next chapter will be better and longer I promise. Well Review please!


	9. Busted! And starting the party

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to update as fast as I could. And now here's the next chapter. I've kept you all in suspense long enough. And I'm sure you'll like this chappie as well! Well…

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 9 – Busted! And starting the pool party.

X

X

X

Kagome and Sango just stood there in complete shock. They just made confessions and both swore to the other not to tell that special guy. Too bad that promise was broken, not by the girls themselves but by the guys lying on the floor. They couldn't speak, they wouldn't speak… but should they? _"I can't believe this is happening!"_ Both Sango and Kagome thought both obviously deaf to the others thoughts. The awkward silence was completely killing everyone. Kagome was the first to run out only she stomped on Inuyasha as she did. Sango followed Kagome's actions only stomping on Miroku.

"You think they could be mad at us?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"No really you think?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "I told you it was a bad idea!" Inuyasha shouted finally.

"Well you suggested it!" Miroku fired back.

"You didn't have to agree with me!" Inuyasha concluded. They both lowered their tempers. "Maybe we should just apologize." Inuyasha said standing up, and then reaching a hand out to help Miroku up.

"Worth a try." Miroku said taking his best friends hand, and heading down the stairs.

They spotted Kagome and Sango outside on the pool deck sitting next to each other. Taking a deep breath the guys went out and slowly walk behind the girls. "Well if you're gonna come and apologize you might as well come over and get it over with." Sango said. They gulped and stood next to the angry females. But before anyone could say anything else, both Miroku and Inuyasha were in the pool. They surfaced and the girls were gone.

The girls were now inside and sat on the couch laughing. "Sango you should've seen their faces!" Kagome said trying to control her laughter.

"I did! I was right there!" Sango said. The laughing ceased when the doorbell rang. Sango got up to answer it and Kagome followed. She opened the door and a small crowd of people were at the door. Sango gestured for them to enter.

"The pools outside in the back yard and welcome." Kagome said. Kagome decided to just leave the door open for all other guests to enter. While Sango decided to turn up the tunes. The stereo was attached to some speakers outside in the back yard, so the music was all over Miroku's property. By the time the guys came out of the pool the party had already started, and they were also dripping wet.

"Dude I just don't get girls." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and started looking for towels.

"That is something I most defiantly agree with you on." Inuyasha replied. He shook himself off attempting to dry himself, and also getting Miroku even more soaked.

"Well at least the party started." Miroku said as a towel landed on his head. Miroku's house and backyard was filling up by the second.

Kagome stood at the door greeting everyone. There was a blonde headed guy at the door and he stopped in front of Kagome. "I forgot my swim shorts can I swim naked? With you perhaps?" He said as he leaned on the door.

"My foots very active today, do you want children?" Kagome said sarcastically. The guy's jaw dropped and touched his crouch.

"Oh there they are I found my crouch, I mean my shorts! Bye!" He said as he dashed off to the backyard not daring to look back.

Sango unexpectedly dragged Kagome out to the pool. "Let's take a dip." Sango said pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yea sure I've been wanting to since I got here." Kagome said kicking off her footwear, and dropping her shorts. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled her shirt over her head, then dived into the pool.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha was talking to Kikyou… well actually Kikyou was talking and Inuyasha was listening… ok not listening at all. "Well I've been thinking about you for a long time now and…" Kikyou said. Inuyasha just nodded at everything she said as he watched Kagome talking to Sango. He took a sip of the coke in the plastic cup he was holding.

"_I wonder if she really does like me."_ Inuyasha thought watching as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her shorts. He stared at her long legs, picturing them around his bare waste. He blushed at the thought. Something he barely ever does, but he did. Then he watched as she looked around and took off her shirt. His jaw dropped when he saw how hot she looked in her bikini. It was black and silver stripped and fit her body perfectly. Then her slender figure dived into the pool.

Kikyou smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." Kikyou said as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips were just an inch away when Inuyasha just walked away. "Oh ok I see you wanna save it for later then. I'll be ready for you baby!" She called out but it fell upon deaf ears. _"I can't believe he's actually my boyfriend now."_ Kikyou thought.

**Normal POV**

Sango had already come out of the pool, and Kagome surfaced and was ready to come out herself when she felt someone drag her down. She forced her leg out of whatever had a hold of her. She turned around after gaining her breath and saw Inuyasha laughing. She glared and pushed him back down under water. She wrapped her arms around his neck so he could run out of breath. It was working. Inuyasha then reached behind him and started feeling around, he knew it would get her mad but he needed air.

Her arms released their grip on him and he swam up for air. Kagome followed and got out of the water and sat on the deck with her feet still in the pool.

"You are SO perverted!" Kagome said with a blush on her face.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha said and he couldn't fight the smirk creeping on his face. Kagome kicked water at him, and left to dry herself up. After recovering from all the water that suddenly hit his face Inuyasha left the pool to look for Miroku. He looked around until he found Miroku on a stage that was unnoticed until that very moment. He had a microphone in his hand.

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" He said. Everyone either didn't hear or just ignored him. "Could everyone please look this way?" He tried again. Still the party went on like he wasn't there. Miroku sighed and had to think of a different way of approaching them. "Holy shit! There's a bunch of naked girls on the stage!" He yelled. Everyone's attention was on him and the music stopped. "Ahem… um, just wanted your attention." He said, which received a bunch of groans from the male population of the party. "Now everyone knows that my parties are very interesting. And this time I decided to hold a dance/singing contest. The prizes are awesome. The winner gets a $1000 dollar shopping spree at our mall, two days at the beach with an all paid hotel for each night. Everything will be paid for. That and I'll be coming along with the winners as well as one lucky girl that I choose to come with me." He told everyone. "Now you have exactly twenty minutes to find a partner choose a song and rehearse. The first 4 couples up here get to perform. So…. GO!"

Everybody scattered in search of a partner. Kagome was bold enough to go up to Inuyasha. "You're gunna be my partner 'cause I said so!" She said playfully. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I know what song we can do to." He said.

"What song?" Kagome asked.

"You know that new song by Justin Timberlake? Um… what's it called, oh yea my love." He said. He didn't know why but he had a slight blush and his ears twitched.

"Yea perfect!" Kagome said. "Um I'll dance… and I'll do T.I's part."

"No way, you can't rap." Inuyasha said completely surprised. But then he backed down after seeing something like fire in Kagome's eyes. "Oh never mind!" He said almost in fear.

"Well I don't think we need to rehearse. Then would it be ok if everything was freestyle?" He asked.

"That's fine by me. Just as long as I don't some how fall off the stage." Kagome said giggling. They ran up to the stage to see if they were in the top four to perform.

"Well that's number four everyone! Time to let the contest begin!" Miroku announced. Some people groaned but still headed to the stage. All the performers headed backstage. "First up we have…."

Chapter 9 – Complete

Next Chapter: 10 – Surprising performances and the winner

Sorry to do this to ya folks but I just couldn't help it! I love suspense! Well... only when I know what's gunna happen next that is! Lol Whoo hoo!

Well tell me what you think of that one! Review please:


	10. Surprising performances and the winner

Wow I'm glad to be writing again, I've been on writers block for quite a while now. It's actually kinda creepy 'cause I read my horoscope and it said I was on a creative block and needed to accomplish my side project as soon as I can, and when I thought about it this story came to mind and I started brain storming. I really want this story to be awesome and for everyone who reads it to enjoy it. So now I'm writing more of this story and I'm going to try and keep those chappies coming because I certainly don't wanna disappoint anybody. Well here's chapter 10!

Enjoy.

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 10: Surprising performances and the winner

X

X

X

"First up we have…. Oh two ladies Yume and Nayama performing 'I don't need a man by the pussycat dolls.' Put your hands together ladies and gents!" Miroku introduced the first performers and everyone applauded them on stage.

The music started and the two of them started dancing. "I don't need a man! To make it happen, I get off being free!" Yume started off.

"I don't need a man to make me feel good! I get off doin' my thing!" Nayama sang finishing the verse.

"I don't need a ring around my finger!" They both sang in unison. "To make me feel complete so let me break it down! I can get off when you ain't around! Oh!" They continued singing and dancing and finished the song. They received a massive applause. Miroku walked back onto the stage rubbing the back of his neck.

"Phew that was a hot performance. But anyways next up we have Kouga and Ayame performing 'Let me love you' By Mario."

The music started once again and Kouga started singing. "Baby I just don't get it! Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume…" He turned to Ayame as she started dancing, and gently touched her cheek. It made her blush but she kept dancing. "The make-up on his shirt. You don't believe his stories, you that they're all lies. Bad as you are you stick around… and I just don't know why." Ayame was his background dancer and she jumped in and sang a few parts as well.

"If I was your man. Baby you'd never worry 'bout, what I do, I'll be coming home! Back to you every night doing you right!" Kouga sang with a voice he never knew he had. Towards the of the song he came behind Ayame by surprise, she gasped and but she kept going even though she was completely flushed.

"You deserve better girl. You know you deserve better!" Kouga took her by the hand and twirled her around. "Baby you should let me love you!" He leaned over and tilted her body over, and brought her back up into a hug. "Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you. Loooove you. Yea yea!" The music finished, and the crowd cheered and applauded, but Kouga leaned down to her ear and whispered something. Ayame nodded and had a huge smile on her face, and they hugged. Miroku came back on the stage to warm up the crowd some more after they got off the stage.

Meanwhile back stage there was some arguing going on. "Slut!" Kagome shouted.

"Bitch!" Kikyou backfired.

"Whore!" Kagome yelled.

"Dumb fuck!" Kikyou shouted back.

"Yea your exactly that you prostitute!" Kagome said with a lot of attitude and a smirk.

"Well at least I'm not a piece of ugly devil shit, with implants!" Kikyou said trying her luck. Kagome was about give Kikyou a bloody nose when Sango held her back.

"Kagome she not worth it, she's just gunna get another nose job anyways to fix the damage you'll cause." Sango said loud enough for Kikyou to hear as well.

"Well I don't have damn implants! God, this bitch told the whole school that!" Kagome said.

"By the way stay very far away from my man! Bitch!" Kikyou said referring to Inuyasha. At the moment Inuyasha walked through the crowd, and Kikyou automatically attached herself to his arm. Inuyasha just shook her off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be silly baby, I'm staying by your side!" She said attaching herself again.

"Why? I don't need you by my side." Inuyasha said shaking her off once again. Sango had finally released Kagome and because she knew this would satisfy Kagome a great deal.

"Because you said so baby, I asked you if you would go out with me and you were so amazed that your jaw practically dropped to the floor." Kikyou said with a smirk. Inuyasha thought back for a minute

"This is the first time I've talked to you all night though." He raised his brow once

**Flashback **

"So I was wondering if you'll go out with me, you know you've always wanted to." Kikyou said while Inuyasha was staring just behind her. She didn't seem to notice though. Inuyasha was watching Kagome as she stripped down to her bikini and dove into the pool. His jaw dropped from watching her. Kikyou smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips were just an inch away when Inuyasha just walked away. "Oh ok I see you wanna save it for later then. I'll be ready for you baby!" She called out but it fell upon deaf ears. _"I can't believe he's actually my boyfriend now."_ Kikyou thought.

**End flashback**

"Oh no no no! I was most defiantly paying attention to anything you were saying I was watching someone else, that was way more interesting then you." He glanced at Kagome. "What ever you said I didn't hear. I'm not your boyfriend and it's going to take more then surgery to get me." He told her.

"Yea Kagome no plastic surgery you whore." Kikyou said looking at Kagome. Kagome glared at her and was about to say something when Inuyasha cut her off.

"I was talking about you. I don't smell any plastic of silicon on her, but I smell it all over you." He told Kikyou. It was her turn for her jaw to drop.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking away. She was embarrassed.

"You can't lie to me I can smell it… say how many time have you had surgery to end up trying to look like Kagome? I remember back in 10th grade you looked absolutely nothing like Kagome, now that she's moved her you both look the almost the same."

"Now it's time for a performance by Houjo and Kikyou." Miroku announce on the front stage, Kikyou grabbed Houjo's arm and headed to the front of the stage with him.

"You know you both may look the same, but you have a difference… Kagome looks more natural and to me natural is beautiful." Inuyasha said his last words to her. She looked back and disappeared behind the curtain. "_If only I had known that before I've taken all those girls."_ He thought.

Back at the front of the shades the lights were turned off, and when the music started. Then as Kikyou started singing a spotlight switched on and shined on her.

"I'm feeling sexyyyyyyy. I wanna hear you say my name boy!" Kikyou sang as she strutted across the stage toward Houjo. "If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flammmme!" The music became quicker and more colourful lights turned on and shone all over the stage, with that one spotlight on Kikyou. Houjo just stood completely still. Kikyou sang and she danced all over Houjo, her dance moves looked very professional. One might say they looked to be dance moves of a stripper. "To night I'll be your naughty girl! I'm callin' all my girls!" By the time her performance was over it got a loud applause from the audience. Ok maybe just the entire male population of the audience.

"Um nice performance… so last but most defiantly not the least we have Kagome and Inuyasha performing 'My love' by Justin Timberlake featuring T.I." Miroku said as he walked off the stage.

The music started and a spotlight hit Inuyasha as he started doing some wicked dance moves. All the ladies screamed as they saw him dancing. "If I wrote a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me! What would you do?" Just then another spotlight hit Kagome as she was dancing more sensual moves, it looked hot but not slutty. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and danced toward her.

"Because I can see use holding hands

walking down the beach our toes in the sand…"

Kagome and Inuyasha danced in unison, every move matched each other.

"I can see us on the country side

sitting in the grass laying side by side.

You can be my baby

Gunna make you my lady

girl you amaze me…"

While he sang those words he humped her and she spun around and moved back to make it look like it was a dance move she glared at him as she danced away.

"Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

Ain't no other woman that can take your spot

My love." Kagome grabbed the mike when it was her turn.

"Shorty cool as a fan

On the new once again

but Still has fans from Peru to Japan

Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan

But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause your girls real wild throw your hands up high

Wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy

You don't really wanna let the chance go by

Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly

Friend so fly I can go fly"

Inuyasha continued with his amazing dance moves that made the crowd cheer, and everyone was surprised that Kagome could rap.

"Private, cause I handle mine

t.i. - Call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny

I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try

You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why

Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie

You say you wanna kick it with an ace so high

Baby, you decide that I ain't your guy

Ain't gon lie ,Me in your space

But forget your face, I swear I will

Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill

Just bring wit me a pair, I will."

Inuyasha grabbed the mic from Kagome this time and sang the rest of his part, he came behind Kagome while she was dancing and held a hand on her stomach to keep her there.

"I can see us on the country side

sitting in the grass laying side by side.

You can be my baby

Gunna make you my lady

girl you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

Ain't no other woman that can take your spot

My love." They grinded to the music and Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a groan but it was only loud enough that Kagome could hear it. She gasped and blushed for it was the first time she heard it from him. She actually liked the sound and to her that was the scary part.

"My looooove

Loooove

My loooove

My looooove." The song ended and Inuyasha flipped Kagome around so she was facing him and they started into each others eyes. The applause was roaring but with just them it was like they were the only two people in the world. They snapped out of their trance and waved at the crowd as they walked off the stage.

"Now was that performance amazing or what? I swear those two will be famous one day." Miroku said back on the stage. "Now I'll have all the contestants back on the stage." Everyone returned to the stage, but there was one couple missing. "Um Kouga and Ayame that means you too." Miroku said looking around for them. They still never came. "Well I guess that disqualifies them. So now the winner of this competition was decided by your applause after each performance. Making the winners……." Miroku paused for effect. "Kagome and Inuyasha!" The entire party roared once again, and the applause never cease. Kikyou stomped her foot and marched off the stage. Inuyasha and Kagome hugged. "Your prize will be collected at the end of the party, but I would also like to announce the lucky lady to come with me on this tropical trip." The drums started rolling and a white spotlight rolled over the crowd. It finally landed on Sango who was just innocently drinking punch at the table. She choked on her drink stood the dumbfounded as everyone clapped for her.

"Well that's it for any performances, lets continue with the party and good night!" Miroku concluded with a salute. All stage lights turned off and anyone on the stage had walked off. Miroku headed inside of the house and upstairs to his room, he reached for the knob and turned it. It was locked. "Um ok weird." He grabbed the spare key that was tapped under the door and unlocked the door. When he opened it he saw two familiar people on his bed. The only thing is they were both naked and uncovered and the guy still had himself inside of the woman, yet they seemed to be asleep.

"K-Kouga and Ayame???? Whoa…"

Chapter 10 – Complete

Next Chapter: 11 – Busted once again and a day at the mall

Well yea there's that chapter hope you liked it. There's a lot of music in it. Woot! I like the last song by J.T and T.I, so I decided to put it in there. Well Review pweeze and tankoo! 3


	11. Busted once again and a day at the mall

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Well here's another for you! And don't you worry the lemony stuff is coming very very soon. It's so close you can almost taste its citrusness. But it's just not in this chapter. Lol Well I hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind The Hoodies

Chapter 11: Busted once again and a day at the mall

X

X

X

"_Oh my god."_ Miroku thought as he looked away. He didn't mind seeing Ayame, her body was sweet, but it was just sickening to see Kouga… another man like that. Ok sure the showers at school after Phys. Ed is different nobody really stares. _"Did they just do what I think they did? On __my__ bed? Oh God. As much as I like porn I'm actually gunna have nightmares now."_

"Kouga! What the hell are you doing?!" Miroku yelled. They both woke up and Ayame scrambled to find the sheets to cover herself. She was blushing furiously.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She yelled at him.

"It's my room I shouldn't have to." Miroku said keeping his cool. Ayame stood up, carrying the sheets with her. She stood in front of Miroku, and after just second of staring at him she slapped him leaving a red mark, and a sharp pain that Miroku was all too familiar with. Kouga had already started putting his pants on.

"Sorry man, I couldn't wait I had to claim my woman as soon as possible. I couldn't wait another week for mating season." Kouga explained. Ayame looked over at him and smiled with eyes filled with love.

"_You have no idea how long I've been waiting to here you call ME your woman and not some other girl."_ Ayame thought. She ran over to him and kissed him. It was meant to be a soft kiss but Kouga devoured her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Ok you two can just finish up now and be on your marry way." Miroku said as he was leaving his room. "And I'll burn the sheets later." He mumbled to himself. He went back downstairs to continue on with his party.

Kagome woke up the next morning and ran out of her room and into Inuyasha's. She started jumping on his bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! We're going to the mall today!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha grabbed one of her legs and pulled her down. She screamed from being caught off guard. She hit him on the arm. "Don't do that again I almost had heart attack!" She said crossing her arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his ears twitch. Kagome gasped and started rubbing them without thinking. He started purring on instinct.

"_Her touch is so soft but the feeling is so intense." _Inuyasha thought.

"Good boy! Now sit! Speak! Roll over!" Kagome said playfully, and stopped rubbing his ears.

"Hey! I'm not a dog! And I didn't tell you to stop either!" Inuyasha said almost pouting.

"Oh well if we're going to the mall I have to take a shower first." She said getting off his bed and heading towards the bathroom in the hallway.

"Hey me to, lets save water and take a shower together." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he followed her. Kagome turned around and glared and slammed the bathroom door in his face. Kagome got undressed and dropped her clothes on the floor and got into the shower. It was warm and relaxing, and made her forget where she was. After her shower she looked around for her towel.

"_Must have forgotten it."_ She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and looked for a spare on the rack. They were all gone too. She checked the floor for the clothes she took off. They were no longer there. When she put all the puzzle pieces together only one thought came to mind. _"Inuyasha!"_

She removed the shower curtain and held it up to cover her nude. She opened the door and there was no sign of Inuyasha. The coast is clear. She scampered across the hall and was caught off guard when the shower curtain dropped. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha's foot on the curtain. She marched straight up to him.

"Where did you put all the towels and my clothes?" She said in a firm voice. Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't get words out of his mouth.

"I… um, I…uh…um.." He stuttered. Kagome stomped her foot running out of patience.

"Well? Say something!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tried not to but his gaze dropped down to her figure. Kagome glared while following his gaze and her anger turned into embarrassment in a flash. She blushed and she covered herself. She picked up the shower curtain and punched him in the arm before she ran to her room.

"Ugh! You could've just told me you perv!" She shouted. Inuyasha chuckled a little bit then he had a feeling that was very rare. Guilt. He couldn't help but feel sorry about his actions.

"That's it, starting now Miroku's perverted ways are gone!" He said as he walked back into his room. He went to his closet and then in front of his mirror. He looked at his reflection. But then something caught his eye as he looked just below his mid-section. An incredible bulge revealed itself in his pants. He sighed and walked to his personal bathroom. "Easier said then done." He said to himself as he closed the door for 'privacy.'

Miroku and Sango sat in the food court waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to arrive. "Oh come on can we at least eat something? Taco Bell is just calling my name right now!" Miroku complained.

"We'll eat after we're done." Sango said as she spotted Inuyasha and Kagome. "And besides they're here now." She said as she got up and walked over to Kagome giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on you can give us more lesbian action then that!" Miroku said when he approached them. Kagome's jaw dropped and Inuyasha just snickered. Sango attempted to slap him but he caught her off guard when he ducked. Miroku stood up right. "HaHa!" He said triumphantly. Sango just simply slapped him with his other hand. Miroku fell on his butt and rubbed his face. "I forgot you have to hands."

Kagome burst out laughing while Sango dusted the invisible dirt off her hands. "Ok where to first?" Sango asked looking around the mall.

"Oh! Let's go there!" Kagome said pointing towards a popular store called 'stitches.' She ran over and the others followed. After shopping in that store the girls walked out while the guys where holding two bags each.

"Where next?" Kagome asked getting a sudden rush to get more shopping done.

"Hot Topic!" Sango said.

"Oh good idea!" Kagome said walking towards the escalader.

"No I meant in this magazine, this is a hot topic." Sango said pointing to one of the headlines on the cover.

"Oh. Well let's go to Hot Topic anyways." Kagome said.

The girls shopped for another hour. The guys were pilled with bags. "Hm let's go to one more store before we hit the food court." Sango suggested. "She scanned the mall again. "Ooo! Over there!" She said pointing to a swimsuit/lingerie store. As they entered the store Kagome got a little hesitant.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring them in here?" Kagome asked Sango referring to the 'pigs' behind them.

"Just as long as those bags are weighing them down I think they'll be harmless." Sango said looking at a pink and black bikini. Kagome nodded in approval. Kagome snuck over to the EE cup section. She's searched around for the right size.

"Hmm, 24 , 24 … where is it?." Kagome said searching threw the different bras.

"Right here." Someone from behind her said as he put the bra over her chest. Kagome gasped and she turned around. It was Inuyasha, who else?

"H-how did you know?" Kagome asked amazed as she blushed slightly. Inuyasha's eyes fell to her chest.

"Hmmm they look like a 24EE." He said, then he squeezed her breasts. "They feel like 24EE. So I'm guessing they are." Kagome slapped his hands off of her, and he yelped in pain.

"Thanks." She grumbled. Where are the bags?" She asked him noticing they weren't with him. Inuyasha pointed towards Miroku who was now sitting in a chair with all the bags surrounding him.

"We're taking turns so we can go exploring!" Inuyasha said with a goofy look on his face. Kagome giggled.

_He's so stupid sometimes, but it's cute."_ She thought. Inuyasha walked back to Miroku so that he could watch the bags. Miroku practically jumped off his seat and walked over to a brunette. "50 bucks says he'll get slapped nine times." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"No, 50 bucks and a back massage that he gets slapped ten times." Inuyasha told her.

"Deal." Kagome said shaking his hand. _"It's a good thing I counted all the women shopping in here."_ Kagome thought with a smirk on her face.

"One…" Inuyasha counted.

"Two… three…" Kagome continued, as Miroku got slapped by each girl he talked to.

"Four…" Inuyasha said.

"Five!" They both said in unison as they heard an especially loud slap from a red head woman. Miroku walked over to a woman with long black wavy hair, and cat ears. She was very beautiful.

"Six…" Kagome said now feeling sorry for Miroku's now utter stupidity.

"Seven… eight… nine…" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Ha I win! 50 bucks!" Kagome said.

"Not so fast Inuyasha said pointing to the cashier… who was a woman. Miroku approached her. After a few seconds of talking to her a loud slap echoed through out the store. "Ten!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. "Hand it over." Inuyasha said holding out his hand. Kagome reached for her wallet. But then she saw another woman enter the store.

"No! Look!" Kagome said happily pointing to the woman. Miroku approached her. _"There's still hope."_ Kagome thought. Miroku had been talking to her for a few minutes and surprisingly lasted longer then he had with the other women. Finally after a pause, Miroku had been kicked in the balls and the woman huffed and left the store.

"Now nobody wins!" Kagome said relieved.

"Ah, but remember the deal was based on the amount of slaps he would get. That last one was a kick." Inuyasha said. He held out his hand once again and Kagome grumbled as she handed over 50 dollars. "And I'll let you know when I want that massage." He told her and winked. The cashier walked up to them just as Sango arrived with a new bag.

"Excuse me, but is he yours?" The cashier said referring to Miroku who was still curled up in fetal position in the middle of the store.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sango answered.

"Well because of him, in the past fifteen minutes we haven't gotten any sales. So could you please tell him to leave?" She asked politely. They nodded and she left the group.

"You guys can take him out I just need to buy one more thing." Kagome said. Kagome walked over to a rack of underwear as the other left dragging Miroku out. The cat demon woman Miroku had approached came up to Kagome.

"Hey, is that half demon yours?" She asked.

"No!" Kagome said a bit to fast. "Not exactly." Kagome mumbled to herself forgetting that she was in front of a cat demon. She woman smiled.

"You really like him huh?" She asked Kagome who started blushing. "Don't worry I'm not after him, I just think he's really cute and I don't think you should let him go hon." She told her. Kagome nodded.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She told her. The cat woman held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Nayami, I go to Sengoku J. High. You must be Kagome. Before you get freaked out I've heard about you at school and seen you in the halls a few times."

"Oh, really? That's cool, I guess I'll see you at school sometime then." Kagome smiled. Nayami smiled, and grabbed a pair of red lace panties, and a matching bra.

"Go try it on I'll give you my opinion." She told her. Kagome smiled and ran into the change room. Moments later Kagome poked her head out and waved of Nayami to go into the change room with her. Nayami closed the door behind her.

"Well what do you think?" Kagome said turning around a couple times. For some odd reason Kagome had instantly trusted Nayami like they were best friends from the moment she saw her.

"I think you look hot as hell. I think that half demon of yours will like it." Nayami told her. Kagome blushed. Nayami looked at Kagome's chest. "That bra size looks a bit too small for you though." Nayami said. She unhooked Kagome's bra and took it off. "I'll get you a bigger size." Nayami said as she winked and left the change room. Kagome had a surprised look on her face when Nayami took off her bra. After a couple minutes Nayami returned with the same color bra only a bigger size. As she walked in, she tripped and landed on Kagome who broke her fall. Kagome was pushed gently onto the wall by Nayami's weight on her.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked quite concerned. Nayami blushed and apologized to Kagome, especially when she saw Kagome's hardened nipples. "Oh it's ok." Kagome smiled. She took the bra and tried it on. Perfect fit.

Nayami turned Kagome around and reached for the tag inside the panties Kagome was wearing.

"Hmm what's the material? It looks comfortable. I think I'll get me a pair like this myself." Nayami said. Kagome looked over and saw the digital watch on Nayami's wrist.

"Uh oh I gotta go now." Kagome said. "Thanks for your help Nayami, I'll see you in school." Kagome waved as Nayami left the change room. Kagome had changed back into her clothes and left as well. When she got to the cashier Nayami was standing there.

"I'll buy it for you." She told Kagome.

"Oh no it's fine." Kagome said searching for her wallet, she pulled it out but Nayami had already handed over her credit card. "Well um thanks then." Kagome said.

"You're welcome." She replied. They both left the store together, and waved goodbye to each other. Nayami walked past Inuyasha and winked at him. Inuyasha didn't react.

"Are we finally ready to go?" Miroku said.

They sat in the food court talking and laughing and of course eating. But the whole time Inuyasha was uneasy. "Kagome can I talk to you?" He said anxiously.

"Sure what about?" Kagome asked.

"It's private. You have to come with me." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and left the other two. The walked to the other side of the mall where there were less people, and they sat on a bench.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously. Looked troubled and he finally started his sentence.

"It's about…"

Chapter 11: Complete

Next chapter: 12 – The shocking truth and an unbelievable lie

Yes well I think I'll leave it right there. My fingers are tired now! I just love cliff hangers. But I hate them when I'm the one wanting to know what happens next. Haha! Well I hope you liked this chapter! Review pwease and tankoo:D


	12. The shocking truth & an unbelievable lie

Wow, this is ridiculous! I haven't updated in so long, I'm such a busy person lol

But then when I wasn't busy I was either sleeping eating or chatting online with friends. Oh boy lol Well my mom's gone to New York this whole weekend, so I'm gunna be free all weekend with my sisters. Anywayz thank you all so much for the reviews :D I've kept you in suspense long enough, so here's another chapter for you. I hope you like this one!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind The Hoodies

Chapter 12: The shocking truth and an unbelievable lie

X

X

X

"So what did you have to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha looked troubled and he finally started his sentence.

"It's about…" Inuyasha paused. He had to make sure he knew what he was saying.

"Come on tell me." Kagome urged. Inuyasha looked at her seriously. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Who was that girl that came out of the store with you?" He asked. Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"Oh that's my new friend Nayami." Kagome said. "She's really nice Inuyasha you should get to know her." She added making sure that for some odd reason Inuyasha didn't want her and Nayami being friends.

"Well all I need are my senses, and my senses tell me that that chick isn't what you think." Inuyasha told her. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at him. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Come on Inuyasha, don't be like that she's a really nice girl." Kagome said.

"So did she tell you she's a lesbian?" Inuyasha said so very unexpectedly. Kagome gasped.

"W-what?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Her sent, and your sent are all over each other. And not only that, she has the sent of one other woman on her from at least two hours ago." Inuyasha told her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, you got the wrong person she said you were cute." Kagome said trying to convince him, but mainly herself that Nayami isn't what she just heard she is. Inuyasha felt a tweak of flattery.

"Well either way she still smells of another woman and she has your sent on her… as do you." Inuyasha said. Just at that moment Kagome remembered everything that occurred in the change rooms. She all of a sudden felt very weak.

"_How did I not pick up on this before?"_ She thought to herself. _"I mean with all that has happened back there you would've thought I would know."_ Inuyasha cleared his throat to break Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Um just thought I'd let you know so that way next time you see her, you'd know better. I don't want her doing anything to you." Inuyasha said with assurance in his voice. At that moment and with those words Kagome felt very much protected. Like Inuyasha would always protect her.

After shopping, shopping and more shopping. They all sat on the benches near the mall fountain.

"I never thought I'd say this but girl I'm all shopped out." Sango said to Kagome in a lazy tone.

"I couldn't agree more." Kagome said echoing Sango's tone of voice. Miroku stood up like the bench was on fire.

"Oh so you're tired? Try carrying 40 different bags that don't belong to you, and not getting something in return." Miroku yelled.

"Oh? And what do you expect a tip from us?" Sango asked.

"No something a little more like…" Miroku then leaned over and whispered something in Sango's ear. Her face turned red and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She slapped him good and hard, and luckily for him a bag of clothes broke his fall. Miroku got all sorts of stairs from people. Sango just huffed while Inuyasha and Kagome where practically dying of laughter.

As Kagome whipped a tear from her eye, she spotted a pet store. "Ohhhhh! Sango lets go there!" Kagome practically squealed. Sango's angry faced turned into a happy face in a blink of an eye. Inuyasha picked up a few bags, and Miroku 'magically' gained consciousness again, picked up bags and followed.

"The pet shop?" Miroku asked. "What are we doing here?" The girls had disappeared somewhere in the pet shop already. The guys proceeded walking to the back of the store. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"Miroku, do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku sniffed the air.

"Um kitty litter?" Miroku asked.

"No, arousal." Inuyasha corrected.

"Dude you seem to be forgetting that –" Miroku said but was cut off.

"Shhh!!" Inuyasha hushed him. He turned behind him to see small white female dog in a cage. She seemed to be on display, so they were eye level. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. The dog seemed to be panting really hard, and if Inuyasha wasn't mistaken he could've sworn he saw a gleam of lust in the dogs'eyes. The dog turned around so her rare end was facing him. She seemed to be waiting for something. Then it finally hit him.

"Oh hell fucking no!" Inuyasha said as he dashed off, as if the dog were chasing him with a sword. Miroku followed him. The guy had finally found the girls and Inuyasha was feeling completely sick to his stomach.

"Dude that dog, was in the mood for matting season, if you know what I mean." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

"Eww! Inu man you're on your own there buddy." Miroku said stepping away from him.

"Awwww he's so cute!" Kagome cooed. She was holding a fat cat in her arms, and the cat seemed to like her as well.

"Oh Kagome! Look how small she is!" Sango said holding a small cat with two tails.

"Maybe she and Buyo can play together." Kagome smiled as she continuously petted the cat on his head.

"Buyo? You named him already?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Well I have no idea what to name this adorable creature." Sango sat there deep in thought.

"Oh Inuyasha do you have the car key?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded. Sango looked up at Miroku, and then towards Kagome who was singing to the cat in her arms.

"Lalalala!" Kagome sang.

"Hmmmm." Sango thought aloud. "That's it! Kilala! Thanks guys!" Kagome and the guys looked at her strangely.

"Um you're welcome?" Kagome more asked then answered. The guys bought the pets and left the mall. They loaded everything into trunk and then the back seats if it couldn't fit. After loading up the bags, Miroku and Sango were already off. Inuyasha and Kagome were still in the parking lot. He started the car, and Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha's face noticeably heated up, and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"You're welcome Kagome." He told her in a gentle voice. They drove out of the parking lot and they were off.

Kagome starred at Inuyasha in amazement. _"How is it that he could be so sweet and gentle at times but then he can be so perverted at other times?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

But back at the mall parking lot there was someone sitting in a black car. "Boss when do I make my move and when the hell can I stop pretending to be a slut? I can't take these fucking skirts anymore!" The person said into her phone. The was boss on speaker.

"**Make you're move after their little trip. Let them enjoy themselves while they still can."** The person's boss said.

"You didn't answer my second question." The person said annoyed.

"**You will get out of your disguise when I say so, there is no need to answer to you."** The boss yelled. At that moment another woman entered the car and kissed the girl in the car on the lips.

"Boss Nayami is back, we'll be on our way back now." The girl said as she started the car and Nayami started kissing on her neck. "Not now baby." The girl whispered to Nayami. Nayami just sat there and pouted.

"Fine then!" She said. The girl kissed Nayami quickly on the lips.

"Later ok?" She told Nayami with a smile. The girl drove off.

"**Do not mess up the plan, you and your partner know what to do when they get back. Do you understand… Kikyou?" **The boss said.

"Loud and clear sir." Kikyou said with a smirk.

Chapter 12: Complete

Next chapter: 13 – Vacation time!

Well there's another chapter for ya! And I truly apologize, for those of you who hate Yuri stuff. I was just a fresh idea that came into mind, for later chapters. I'm going to change the summary just a little bit. No need to worry though I won't have a lot of that girl on girl action if you all don't like it. If you really don't like the Yuri stuff I'll just keep the Yuri on a G rated level like holding hands and hugs and stuff. And just so it's crystal clear I have absolutely nothing against gay, lesbian, or bisexual people. If you read my profile you'll see why. And for those of you who didn't understand the Kilala part I'll explain. Miroku said car 'key', and Kagome was humming 'lala'. Put the two together and you get Kilala. Lol so anyways thanks for reading! Now please review:D


	13. Vacation Time!

Wow, my computer is back! It's great. Thank you all very much for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. The more reviews I get each time the faster I try to update, so keep that in mind. P

Ok so we left off with Kikyou, and yes you all found out she is a lesbian. But why is she constantly all over Inuyasha? You'll find out soon enough… maybe it will be in this chapter, or the next one, or the one after that but you'll never know until the time comes. Mwuahahahah cough, cough hahahah cough haha…..

Well here's the next chappy!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 13 – Vacation time!

X

X

X

"Sango Inuyasha just suggested we leave the cats at his house for the maids to take care of. What do you say?" Kagome said into her cell phone. Sango and Miroku were in the car up ahead.

"Yea that's a great idea, this is a vacation after all and we can't have our pets with us." Sango agreed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"She said its fine, so let's stop at your house first." She told him. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Miroku stop at Inuyasha's house first." Sango said to Miroku, Kagome was listening on the phone.

"Oh Sango my dear you finally want to have a foursome!" Miroku said with joy in his voice. Kagome grimaced. Miroku's mind was just so dirty sometimes, ok so pretty much all the time. Kagome wondered if he had his gentle moments like Inuyasha.

"_Well Miroku is twice as perverted as Inuyasha is."_ Kagome thought.

"Miroku you're so lucky you're driving and I'm not ready to die. When you stop this car mister, I'm gunna-" Sango started but was cut off.

"Do me in the back seat, well I'd be delighted." Miroku said with a wink. Sango turned red with both anger and embarrassment. Sango growled glaring at Miroku, and the look on her face made him gulp with fear. Kagome and Inuyasha were both dying of laughter on the other line. Sango didn't realize she still had her phone to her ear and Kagome was still on the other end. Sango's red expression deepened with even more embarrassment.

"Shut up you two!" Sango said before hitting the end button on her phone. Inuyasha's house was coming into view.

When the cats were dropped off and in the intense care of the maids, the teens loaded back into the cars. Miroku came in with a lump on his head, a red handprint on his face and a splitting headache. Sango sat in the passenger seat with a look of complete satisfaction.

"Oh look Inuyasha it's beautiful!" Kagome said when she came out of the car, to stretch and stare at the beach, and the clear ocean.

"Yea you are." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome, without even realizing what he said. Kagome turned to him.

"What was that?" Kagome said hoping he said what she could've sworn he said. Inuyasha gasped and blushed.

"Oh, uh yea you're right it is beautiful can't wait to take a dip." He said trying to cover up. He walked quickly to the back of the car, to unload all the things from the trunk.

"_I could've sworn he said… oh whatever, doesn't matter anyways."_ Kagome thought slightly disappointed without even knowing it.

Walking out of the parking lot and into the hotel, the four watched the beach. All the different people, the surfers and perfect waves, the perfect crystal clear blue water, and the almost sugar colored sand. The sight was simply amazing, it was perfect. Unlike any of the beaches they had back around where they lived.

They checked into the hotel, which seem like a palace. A lot of other teens, hung around the lobby, walking in and out of doors. Near the elevator, there was a group of tanned girls chatting away. Miroku approached them with that perverted look he always had.

"So can I interest you ladies with the night of your lives?" Miroku said flashing that million dollar smile. "I dosn't have to be one at a time, we can do it all at once. What do ya say?" He said now wiggling his brows. All the girls giggled and a few of them gave him weird looks. But before anyone could say anything else, Miroku was being dragged away by his ear.

"Owwww oww ow! Sango must you pull so hard?" Miroku whined.

"Well it's either pull your ear hard or I just rip clean off." Sango said irritated as she let go and the other set of elevators opened. They got in with their luggage not leaving room for any one else.

"Hey! You could at least try to make some room!" Some blonde headed guy yelled. Inuyasha just gave him the finger, and the elevator door closed leaving the guy with absolutely nothing to say or do about it.

They reached the penthouse of the ten floored building. "PH11, PH12, ahh here we are PH14." Miroku said as he put the key into the lock.

"Miroku there better be four beds in there." Sango warned. Kagome nodded in agreement. Miroku opened the door, to a beautifully breath taking room. There were screen doors at the far end of the room, that lead to a balcony and the most perfect view of the ocean. The walls were a baby green color and the wood tiled floor had mostly navy blue carpets on them. The sofas were a royal blue color with dark green pillows. In front of the sofa was a 32 inch plasma T.V. There was a large refrigerator, and next to that was a bar which behind it was filled with exotic drinks of many kinds.

"Wow Miroku this is pretty sweet!" Inuyasha said eyeing the T.V as he brought the luggage to a bedroom. He looked around the bedroom, the room was a darker comforting green. There were unlit candles on the night tables, and a stereo on the opposite side of the bed. The bed was a queen sized bed, the comforter was green, gold, and blue in color, all arranged in beautiful patterns.

"_Wait a minute."_ Inuyasha thought smiling, he looked around again. He walked back out and saw Miroku in the bedroom next door unpacking. "I know what you're thinking, 'cause there's only two beds." Inuyasha told him with a little smirk. Miroku just winked and left the rest of things inside the suitcases.

The girls were out in the balcony in complete awe at the scene. The sun was already setting, and it spilled its colors onto the ocean displaying the beautiful shimmering colors of orange and yellow on the clear ocean. High above, the stars where beginning to peak through the daylight, and the sky looked almost as if it were copper.

"This is amazing, the sunset is so beautiful." Kagome said leaning on the railing. Inuyasha stood next to her and leaned on the railing himself. He watched the sunset, but he would steal a few glances at Kagome. Her expression looked relaxed, and her beautiful soft face had been slightly painted with the colors of the sky. Her hair shined, as the suns light brightened the dark natural highlights of her hair. After a while he stopped looking at the scene and just stared at Kagome, without even realizing it.

"_How can someone be so beautiful?"_Inuyasha thought completely lost in thought. The sun had finally sunk into the ocean pulling the colors and light along with it. As the stars began to pierce their light through the sky, Kagome was snapped out of her trance, like she had just woken up from a dream, she stretched and looked beside her to see Inuyasha looking at her. She raised a brow.

"What?" She asked rubbing the side of her face as if there was something on it. Inuyasha blinked a couple times realizing that he was staring. He blushed.

"Um yea right here." he lied. Slightly caressing her cheek and feeling it begin to warm up in his hand. He whipped her face although there was nothing on it.

"Thanks." Kagome said staring into his eyes. He smiled at her now pink cheeks, and the way her chocolate eyes glimmered.

"Are you two gunna stand out there in the cold all night or are you gunna come inside and eat?" Sango said as she poked her head outside. Miroku was already devouring the plate of pasta Sango had made.

"Oh, yea coming." Kagome said trying to erase the blush on her face. But Sango knew her too well and she smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome had taken their seats at the table. Miroku dropped his fork on his plate in satisfaction.

"Sango that was a wonderful dish, you have to make this for me all the time when we're married." Miroku said with a tired look on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Sango said with annoyance, but deep inside she wished that he really did have true feelings her. _"Why the hell, would I want him to have feelings for me when he's just gunna be a dam pervert all the time?"_ Sango asked herself, hoping someone would just send her the answer in her head, but there was no such luck.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the sofa after dinner and played PS2 on the plasma T.V.

Miroku had just walked into his room and saw Sango sitting on the bed. "Miroku, I only see one bed… do you know what that means?" Sango said with a smile. Miroku's face was covered with that perverted look of his.

"Why yes Sango dear, and I intend on making this the best night of your life." He told her while smirking. He felt so joyous inside.

"Wow really?" Sango asked, knowing what he meant by it but decided to turn his words on him.

"Really." Miroku said walking towards her. "Let's-"

"Good because I thought I was going to have to fight you, to get you to sleep on the couch Sango said getting up.

"What?" Miroku asked in confusion. She patted him on his back, and Miroku's expression fell with a crash landing.

**Metaphor of Miroku's mind**

"_Quick evacuate the building! Unpervertedness is taking over!" A brain cell who seemed to be the leader said. All the brain cells ran around screaming. The leader looked out the giant violet windows._

"_It's all her fault! She'll pay for this!" He said making a fist. "Hey the ten of you brain cells, go down to the fingers and start operation G.R.O.P.E.A.S.S! (Grabbing and Rubbing of Pretty Exotic Ass of Sexy Sango)Everyone else go down south to sperm city stat! Move! Move! Move!"_

**End metaphor**

"But…" Miroku started.

"Yes I know you're such a good sport." Sango interrupted him, while grabbing a towel.

"No but… I—" Miroku stammered trying to get the words out.

"Now if you don't mind I will be taking a shower." Sango said with a smile. "Excuse me!" She said shoving past him.

"But… I… you…Sango!" He said as she shut the door and locked it.

In the other room Kagome dropped onto the bed.

"Oh this is perfect, a queen sized bed all to myself." She said closing her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" He more said then asked. Kagome smirked.

"You heard me." Kagome challenged. Inuyasha smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile. It was more like a wicked smile.

"Fine." Inuyasha gave up. Kagome sat upright in disbelief.

"What no arguments? No fighting? Nothing? That was a bit too easy… what the hell are you up to Inu?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gasped in mock horror.

"Me? What makes you think I would do anything? You said I can't sleep on the bed, so I won't… honest." Inuyasha said, trying his best to cover up the smile this time. Kagome still wasn't too sure but she just waved him off. She figured he was just playing games.

"_Two can play at that game."_ She thought getting off the bed and leaving the room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch already getting ready to play the PS2 on the ground.

"I'm going out, I'll be back." Kagome said kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"Hey! If you're gunna kiss me, you gotta kiss me here. He said putting a finger to his lips.

"Fine." Kagome said. Inuyasha was shocked that she just gave up. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Inuyasha did the same. Just as their lips were less than half an inch away, and their warm breath could be felt on their lips Kagome ruined the moment.

"Bye gotta go." She said pulling away and slightly blushing. She turned around and winked at him.

"Oh good Lord what does that mean? Kagome, no!" Inuyasha wined.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome smirked as she left the hotel room.

Kagome walked out of the hotel and out to the beach. The sun showed no signs of coming up anytime soon. She missed the beautiful sunset color that was splashed onto the sky, and sparkled on the ocean. It was truly a beautiful sight, but she'll have to wait till tomarrow evning to see it again. She didn't know why she came outside, maybe it was just to get a closer view of the night and the beach. After all this is where she will be all day tomorrow. The sand felt perfect between her toes, and the wind was warm, as it caressed her face and played with her hair. She turned around to meet eyes that lit up in the dark. They were telling her something, she wasn't quite sure what it was. She felt disappointment when the two amber suns had disappeared under their eyelids just like the actual one behind her had. Suddenly her eyes closed too. Her lips had been captured into a soft gentle kiss…

Chatper – 13: Complete

Next Chapter- 14: Two sides of confusion

Well that's it for this chapter folks!! My computer is back and I'm so glad that this chapter didn't get deleted. I would have cried if it did lol. I wanted to update since the beginning of March, and now I finally get to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also realize that my transition from one scene to another isn't quite clear so I made it clear for everyone. Well please Review thanks!!!! 3 (.) 


	14. Two sides to confusion

Well, well, well… look whose back. It's me if you haven't figured hehe. Yea well here I am to update late once again. But the fasted that I've ever updated was in a day I think. So you have to at least give me that lol. Well here's yet another chapter that I absolutely hope you enjoy as much as you enjoyed the previous ones. So sit back, relax and don't close your eyes while relaxing 'cause it's the only way you'll be able to read it… unless this site somehow has brail…

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the hoodies

Chapter 14 - Two sides to confusion

X

X

X

They pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes. It was like the snapped back into reality. They both felt the tingling on their lips from the kiss. The air felt slightly awkward. "Umm, I… uh… I'm sorry." Inuyasha said looking down, his hair covering his eyes. He turned to walk back to the hotel, but was stopped by Kagome. She grabbed his hand, and when he turned round he could see her need. Her need for him just to hold her. So he did just that.

"D-don't be sorry, Inuyasha." She said resting her head on his chest, just to feel and hear his heart beat. She looked up at him, to see his eyes. She could tell he was thinking. She kissed him once again. "_What am I doing?_" She asked herself. She felt so right in the moment. No regrets at all. The kiss went from gentle to passionate and it became slightly rougher. His hands had tangled in her hair, bringing her closer to him. He felt that he really needed her right now.

Sango couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. And the heat was seeping in from the outside to her body. She got up to get some fresh air on the balcony. She stared at the stars and the glistening of the moon onto the ocean. There was not a soul on the beach. Or so she thought until her eyes glanced over at the two people on the beach.

She gasped when she realized what it was that they were doing. She smiled at them. "_Finally, those to have been flirting, fighting and holding back on their feelings for a bit too long._" Her smile slowly faded. She looked down, and ran a hand through her hair. "If only I could say the same about me and Miroku." She said more to herself, then anyone else. She nearly fell over the railing when she felt two arms snake their way around her waist and pull her in. "M-miroku?" She asked, with a slight blush on her face.

He turned her around in his arms. "Yes, Sango?" He replied looking into her eyes. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked him, now wondering if he heard what she said not too long ago.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you weren't next to me." He told her, his gaze never shifting. She could see pure truth in his eyes. It wasn't lust for once. It pretty much seemed like she saw love glaze over in his eyes. It gave her chills and a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. He lowered his face, lower and lower until their breath could be felt on each others lips. But then he backed away, grabbed her hand a dragged her back inside.

They were on their way back to the hotel. Her arm was linked with his and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt very happy… no she felt more then happy. But it was just unexplainable. The walked inside, and Inuyasha was on his way to the couch but he was stopped once again. Kagome grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha, can you sleep with me please?" She asked him in a small shy voice. He smiled at her and made their way to 'their' room. He took off his shirt and dropped his pants so that he was left in his boxers. She took off her clothes right down to her underwear and changed into a thin large sized T-shirt. They slipped into bed, and Kagome rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It seemed like it was starting to speed up.

Inuyasha lifted her face up to his and kissed her softly once more. They kissed until they completely kissed themselves to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with something warm in front of him. It was Kagome lying next to her. Her bed head had tickled his nose causing him to wake up.

He held an arm around her body, it was so comforting to be spooned onto her body. He enjoyed listening to the peaceful rise and fall of her breath. He was deathly afraid to say it but he really had fallen in love with her. But he wished that he never had fell in love with her. His past started to come back to haunt him. He didn't want what happened in his last real relationship to happen to him again. _"I never thought I'd fall in love with a girl with a hoodie… I usually look for the tight shirts and mini skirts."_ He thought to himself. A feeling that he felt no man should ever feel suddenly hit him in a huge wave causing him to have a tear run down his face. He was afraid, afraid of love. Afraid of all the pain it had caused him, afraid of the pain it probably will cause him and afraid of the person he became after his first love.

As much as he didn't want to leave Kagome's side, he got out of bed anyways. He walked out of the hotel and onto the beach not even thinking of changing out of his boxers and into some clothes. He looked at the ocean, they sky looked pink but slightly dark, because the sun was about to awaken. All he wanted to do was think. Just think and not rush into things. He never thought he'd actually think so deeply about getting himself into a relationship again. It was just too hard. No body was on the beach but him, so he had a lot of time to himself. By the time he was on his way inside the sun had already peeked over the ocean.

He opened the door, and Kagome walked out of the room and towards him. She had a look of worry on her face. "Where did you go?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh um, I uh just went out." Inuyasha said trying to cover up, he didn't want her to know he went out to think about her, and being in a relationship with her. She looked down.

"Oh." She turned and walked back to the room, and came back out to the bathroom. Inuyasha sat on the couch in front of the TV, and looked up at the ceiling. Just then Sango walked out of her room and stood behind Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked already knowing she was there. Sango just came right out and told him.

"You love her." Inuyasha was startled, and turned to look at her.

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about? Love who?" He asked. Even though he knew full well what she was talking about. Sango just smiled and shook her head. She walked to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Miroku walked out of the room soon after. "Good morning!" He sang out to everyone. Sango turned around, smiled at him, and then flipped the pancakes over. Miroku smiled back. They're reactions were completely noticeable to Inuyasha.

"_Yeah? Well I have a funny feeling you love him."_ Inuyasha smirked at Sango behind her back. The hairs on Sango's neck stood up, and she turned around to see Inuyasha smirking at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She asked in an almost pissed tone. Miroku turned on the TV and sat next to Inuyasha, and handed him a game controller.

"It better not be her ass, 'cause it's mine." Miroku said completely having that perverted look on his face. He ducked just in time when Sango threw a fork at him. "Ha! You mis– " He said but was cut off by a freshly pancake that was smacked on his face. He squealed like a girl and threw it at the TV. The pancake slowly slid off the screen. Sango turned around and continued cooking. Inuyasha didn't miss the blush that she always did so well at hiding. Apparently not this time.

Later on in the day the sun was high above in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kagome sat on her towel and rubbed Sango's back with sun tan lotion. Miroku had just gotten out of the water with his surf board.

"Oh yea Kagome, lets turn this soft core porn into some hard core. All you have to do is rub Sango on her tits, and Sango will just suck my–" Miroku was cut off once again, when Kagome threw the full sun tan lotion in his face and knocked him unconscious. Kagome and Sango both looked at him and then at each other with an evil look.

They ran over to some kid who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. He was making a sand castle for what seemed to be his girlfriend. She was a redhead with lots of nicely done curls and big blue eyes. The sand castle was looking impressive while the girl sat there with a small smile on her face while her boyfriend worked. Sango and Kagome approached them.

"Hey sorry to bother you but can we borrow one of your buckets for ten minutes?" Kagome asked as nice as she could. She crouched down to be more at his level for he was after all shorter than she was. The boy nodded with his mouth slightly open and stared at her chest. He passed her the bucket he was using. Kagome took notice of his rude staring and cleared her throat and stood up straight. Unexpectedly his girlfriend had thrown a sand bucket at his head and he fell face first into the sand. She put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows at him. Sango giggled and Kagome winked at the girl. She smiled back in response. They both ran back to the unconscious Miroku.

About fifteen minutes later Inuyasha got back to the girls and Miroku. He was completely dripping wet. The drops of water seemed to drip off his freshly tanned chest and down the ripples of his abs. His hair stuck to his neck and back and slightly cascaded around his shoulders to. He clutched his board in his hand and looked down at Miroku.

"Huh? What the fuck happened to Miroku?" He asked in complete shock.

"Oh nothing, we just gave him his own boobs to look at, and the very small penis that he is." Sango said laughing so hard she fell over.

"So why did he sleep through the whole thing?" Inuyasha said slightly laughing himself to.

"Ummmm, yeahhhh…. He's sleeping, that's it." Sango said laughing more until her face turned red. Inuyasha laughed to, and stuck his board into the sand, and held on it for support for he might have fell over to for laughing do much. His abs had tightened when he did.

Kagome never said a thing for she was in awe at had badly she wanted Inuyasha. Her mouth was slightly open. As a matter of fact she looked almost like the kid that was staring at her chest. Inuyasha stopped laughing and followed Kagome's gaze. He mustered up the most sensual, seductive voice he could.

"You know Kagome, it's very rude to stare." He said winking at her. Kagome turned completely red in the face.

"I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at your board you idiot." She said turning away.

"Yea at his wash 'board' abs!" Sango said falling over in another fit of laughter. All the laughter had knocked Miroku conscious again. While Sango was laughing Miroku used the sweet opportunity of grabbing that luscious ass of hers. He took a long hard squeeze. And if Kagome and Inuyasha weren't mistaken they could've sworn that that they saw the small sand penis move, because of what was beneath it. Sango automatically stopped laughing and backhanded him in the face.

"Oh yes that was so worth it." Miroku said resting his hands on his boobs. _"Wait, what?!"_ He thought as he stared in amazement at his huge chesty boobs. He groped his chest, and it disintegrated in his hands. "Nooooooo!" He whined. The whole group laughed at him. Inuyasha helped him out of the sand, he reached over to grab his board but realized it was gone. He saw Kagome running towards the ocean with it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He yelled out to her. Kagome turned back to him.

"Just showing you how it's done." Kagome yelled back. She got in the water in it. _"What? She can't surf!"_ He screamed in his head. Kagome went out far enough, and then she saw a large wave coming straight for her. "Now she's probably gunna turn back and swim for her life." He thought allowed. But to his surprise she stood up on the board and she was perfectly balanced. "What?" He said in shock.

"Oh you should never underestimate Kagome, if you've ever been in her room, she has a shelf made just for surfing trophies." Sango commented. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Kagome worked the board almost like she was on a jet ski. The wave was coming straight for her, and she bent her knee's more to gain more balance. She slid with ease onto the wave, and rode it as easily as if she were riding a bike with training wheels. Then she put on a look of total concentration. She steadied herself, then she slowly lifted one leg in the air. She held it long enough for everyone to get a good few seconds to see it. Then the wave came crashing down on her. _"Wow…"_ Inuyasha thought. He had no words to say or think.

"Oh shit she finally did it!" Sango screamed! "She's been trying to do that for so long! She mastered it!"

Kagome merged out of the water, and swam back to shore. She ran back breathing heavily. "Sango did you see it?!" She asked very excitedly but still tried to catch her breath.

"Yea I saw it! Kagome you did it!" Sango said throwing an arm around her friends shoulder.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha hushed everyone. "Shh! Do you guys hear that?" He asked. He had a worried look on his face. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hear what?" Miroku asked.

"Holy fucking shit!" He said just before he sprinted towards the ocean.

Chapter 14: Complete

Next Chapter – 15: Night club experience

Wow, finally another chapter finished. I wanted to update a few weeks ago, but I got bombarded with ISU's and seminars. So I had zero time to update. But hey since summer vacation starts in exactly a week I can update every two weeks if I wanted to. Yay! Well anyways thanks for putting up with my updating lateness yet again… you guys are just great! Thanks a lot for reading my story I hope you enjoy it! So I have nothing left to say then to.. Review Please! Ja!


	15. Night club experience

Wow ok so I got tones of reviews and I'm happy about that. And you all are just so amazing because you all have such incredible patience. I have a summer job now, and I've had it since July 4th. I work with children, and there's approximately 56 of them a week. We range from about 35-56 children every day. And let me tell you working with children is a handful they tire you out easily. I work five days a week, 8 hours a day, and the pay isn't bad at all. So when I come home I basically eat, shower and then sleep. And on the weekends I slept pretty much all day. But this week end I was devoted to updating the next chapter because I felt that you all didn't deserve to wait so long for the next chapter, especially since it's a cliff hanger. So thank you so much for the reviews and I thank you even more for you patience. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodie

Chapter 15: Night club experience

X

X

X

Inuyasha dove into the ocean, and swam as fast as he could. He was the only one that heard it, and he smelt fear to. But then the sound had stopped and had bubbled over, but the fear was still as strong as ever. _"Oh no!"_ He swam underwater.

"Anyone have an idea of what just happened?" Sango asked as she watched Inuyasha swim further and further away and then suddenly dive under water.

"Beats me." Kagome answered. But she still had a funny feeling. She noticed an intense worried look on his face before he dashed off. She knew there was something wrong.

Inuyasha swam deeper and deeper into the ocean. He looked around. He saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to his left, and spotted a young blonde girl who seemed to be unconscious. He swam over to her and grabbed her. He held on to her tight and swam back up to the surface. He swam back to shore and laid her on the sand. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha! You…" Kagome was at loss for words. She couldn't believe it. She looked at the girl and notice she was still unconscious. "Oh no! Who knows CP-" Kagome was cut off.

"I do." Inuyasha said. "You guys stand back!" He tilted the girls head back and opened her jaw. He breathed a deep breath into her mouth, and then pushed down onto the middle of her chest. He repeated this over and over until finally the girl started coughing and coughed out excessive amounts of water. She breathed heavily, and opened her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She smiled and blushed.

"You… saved me?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Well yea I did. What were you doing way out there anyway if you can't swim?" He asked. The rest of the group sat around her. The girl didn't even notice them. Her eyes were completely set on Inuyasha.

"Um…..uh….. I don't even remember." She said trying to think back. "But…" She said with her smile growing. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I'm willing to do absolutely anything to show my gratitude. Thank you so much for saving me." She said.

"No it's ok I don't want anything, just as long as you don't die or anything like that." He said scratching his head. Her smile never left her face.

"No I don't think you understand." She sat up and moved her hands to his chest and started rubbing his muscles. "I mean I'll do absolutely _anything_." She said winking at him. She bit her bottom lip, and had a finger trailing lower and lower down his body. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. Kagome grabbed fists full of sand.

"Listen here you slut, he just saved your life! If he says he doesn't want a fucking thing then leave him the hell alone!" Kagome exploded in anger. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief.

"_Wow, is she really that concerned about me?"_ Inuyasha stood up. "She's right I don't want anything." Inuyasha said.

"Hmph! Suit yourself! You missed your chance too, I'm a virgin." She said crossing her arms.

"REALLY?" Miroku perked up he stood on his feet with a giant smile. Sango gave him a cold stare. "Eh heh! Just kidding Sango my dear."

"No you're not you're no older than 14 or 15 and you smell like you've had countless men in you." Inuyasha said walking away. The group followed. And the girl watched as they walked away. She smiled and walked back towards the ocean, and swam away…..

……………………………………………………………………

They walked to a snack bar, and bought smoothies. "Uh Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yea Sango?" Kagome asked, not even drinking her smoothie. She just looked out to the ocean.

"Um you have a fist full of sand in your hands." She pointed out. Kagome looked down and dropped the sand.

"Oops! Thanks Sango." Kagome said with a laugh. It was a long, sunny fun day at the beach. They all sat on the beach watching the beautiful sun set.

"You know, we've been almost everywhere. But you know where we definatly have not been?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Where? Kagome asked.

"Why a night club of course." Miroku replied. "We haven't been to one since we got here and I think it's about time we all had some night time fun… other than under the sheets of course." He added while winking at Sango. She blushed and put on an angry face.

"Stupid perv." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey you know that actually sounds like fun." Inuyasha said. "We've been to all the night clubs back where we live, we should check out some of the night clubs here."

Kagome got up and walked away. Sango looked questioningly at Kagome. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm gunna find something to wear! Come Sango we'll both find something to wear together." She said waving at the guys. Sango got up and raced Kagome back to the hotel room. The sun had already set and both girls were in the bathroom. Sango sat on the toilet waiting for her turn in the shower.

"Kagome, you were pretty mad at that girl that Inuyasha saved today." Sango said. At that moment Miroku had walked by the bathroom door. "That just dropped tones of hints girl!" She said laughing.

"What are you getting at?" Kagome asked.

"Oh so you don't want me to touch up on…" Miroku's jaw dropped and he ran away to get Inuyasha. "…The topic?" Sango finished. Kagome thought for a moment and by this time Miroku had brought Inuyasha to the bathroom door.

"Well ok fine you can." Kagome said.

"Well you seemed jealous." Sango said.

"Was not!" Kagome said.

"And now you're denying it. Kagome don't fight it." Sango said. Kagome sighed.

"Ok fine I won't." She said.

"Kagome do you mind if I reach in there?" Sango asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want whatever smells good in there." Sango said.

"Ok go for it." Kagome said. Sango reached into the shower and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Ohhhh Sango please be careful, it drips a lot." Kagome said referring to the tiny hole at the bottom of the shampoo bottle. "Don't squeeze it too much." Outside of the bathroom at the door both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. Miroku mouthed the words 'this is hot' to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Mmmmmmm, Kagome." Sango said smelling the shampoo.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked rinsing her hair in the shower.

"Yea, this is amazing." Sango said smelling the bottle some more. "I feel like I'm in heaven."

"You can try it to." Kagome said. She left the shower running and stepped out and looked around for her towel.

"Wow Kagome you have an amazing body. I wish I had your breasts." Sango said with friendly jealousy.

"Well we're all born with what we're born with." Kagome concluded. "I mean just look at you, you have amazing legs." Kagome complimented. Outside of the bathroom both Miroku and Inuyasha were suddenly in that 'mood.' _"Why must girls be so hot when they're lesbians?"_

Kagome found her towel and wrapped it around herself. Sango then jumped in the shower. She moaned at the warmth of the water coming down on her.

"It's nice isn't it?" Kagome said now sitting on the toilet waiting for Sango.

"Yea it feels great." Sango said. Kagome then had a sneaky idea. She reached into the shower and switched it from warm to freezing cold. Sango started screaming, until Kagome switched it back. "Kagome!"

Kagome started laughing. "Awwww what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Oh shut up." Sango said. A few minutes passed.

"Ok Sango lets get out now we have to get ready and we don't wanna keep the guys waiting." Kagome said.

"Yea ok fine and it was getting so good." Sango said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. The guys ran to the living room and walked past the bathroom like they just got in. The girls walked out while linking arms.

"What were you two doing in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Obviously we took a shower." Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and they exchanged glances.

"Wow idiots." Kagome said walking towards her room. "Sango bring your clothes in here, and we'll pick out what to wear together."

They both disappeared into their rooms. Inuyasha had to hold his crotch down. "You to man?" Miroku asked lying down on the floor on his stomach.

"Yea." Inuyasha said trying to rid his brain of the thoughts of the girl on girl action he could have sworn was happening in the bathroom. But he knew it never happened because the girls didn't have their scent all over each other.

……………………………………………………………………….

A half hour had passed and Sango as well as Kagome had emerged from the room. Sango was wearing a strapless dark pink shirt, and black shorts with white suspenders, and black chucks. Kagome wore a dark green silk shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage but of course not too much, she was also wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and white stiletto heals.

The guys took one look at the ladies and were at loss for words. "Um ready to go?" Inuyasha said.

They all left the hotel room and made their way down to the car. Miroku drove the five minutes to the other side of the beach where the night club was packed with people, and the great music was roaring. Inuyasha took off his red hoodie to reveal that he was wearing a white wife beater, and a black studded belt with semi baggy jeans. He left his hoodie in the car.

Miroku was wearing a black short sleeved dress shirt, with the buttons only three quarters done. He also wore semi baggy jeans and a silver chain was dangling on the side. Inuyasha looked at his watch and it was almost ten thirty. The line up from outside wasn't too long to wait. The security guard at the front was a pretty big guy. And with a quick look at Kagome's chest… ok a long stare, he smiled and said "Ok ladies are supposed to be free until ten, but I'll give you two pretty ladies an exception.

"Why thank you." Sango said. Kagome just 'hmphed' and walked in for she knew the stupid security guard pervert was staring at what her mother gave her. The guys paid their twenty bucks and walked in.

As soon as they walked in the song called "Buy you a drink" started playing. Miroku smiled and gestured towards the bar. "Ladies would you like a drink?" He yelled over the music. They looked around the club at all the sweaty dancing bodies and walked towards the bar.

"I'll have a martini." Kagome said.

"And I'll just have two tequila shots." Sango said. Kagome looked at her friend that she thought was a sane person.

"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked her.

"Absolutely not." Sango said with a wink. "When I go to clubs I'd like to loosen up before I dance. After they all had something to drink Sango and Miroku were talking at the bar. While Kagome and Inuyasha hit the dance floor. Kagome moved her hips to every beat. There wasn't a beat that she had missed. Her body moved sensually to the music and the heat from the club and the way she was dancing made her skin glisten with sweat. Her shirt had stuck to her body revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. Her nipples were showing through her shirt and Inuyasha couldn't help but get turned on. Kagome turned around and molded her body into Inuyasha's own, and they both moved as one. Inuyasha snaked his hand to her tight flat stomach, and held her as close as possible. Kagome held her arm around Inuyasha's neck.

With every sensual movement Kagome made with her body onto his, Inuyasha just throbbed even more. He kissed and licked her neck as they danced and he was delighted to see that she had shivered from it hardening her nipples more. Inuyasha felt like he wasn't close enough to her, like there was still more he needed to get to. Yea there bodies were practically glued together. But emotionally he felt like it wasn't close enough. Not even close. Right there and then he knew that he needed her. It wasn't even that he wanted her, he needed her, he craved her. It was a feeling that no woman on the face of the earth had ever made him feel in his entire life. He glanced at Miroku and Sango also grinding with passion close to the bar. Then he remembered that they all took the car together.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they ran out of the club. He looked at his watch and it was one twelve fifty seven. He picked up Kagome and carried her bridal style. She held on tight around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest. Just by the scent of her he could tell that Kagome needed him just as badly as he did. He was over whelmed with happiness. Without even a word he could tell that her feelings towards him were mutual.

"Kagome we're going back." He whispered gently into her ear as if he feared he would break her if he yelled. She looked up at him and stared into the eyes she had once met with before. They stared at each other as if time stood still and they were the only ones breathing in the entire world. Kagome's eyes glazed over with something he'd never seen before. Something wonderful. And with that he leapt into the night.

Chapter 15: Complete

Next Chapter – 16: Love with the heart and lust with the body

Yes yes yes! (Umm I've seen way too many herbal essences commercials.) But that's really why the women in the commercials say that because it's really a big misunderstanding hehe….. not I'm lying, but anyways I've finished this chapter. And reading back on it I'd say I've done a pretty good job. It has been my dream to write this story and put it on fan fiction but unfortunately the end of the story is slowly but surely creeping up on us! Well for now please review thank you all very much! Ja!


	16. Love with the heart & lust with the body

Well it's been quite a while since I've updated this story. I've thought about doing it everyday, but I either had homework, chores or other boring stuff to do. But I'm sure you guys will enjoy this next chapter. Oh and just a warning, this chapter contains a very graphic lemon. I mean everything that happens is described WELL. So be warned. So with that I shall begin the story!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodie

Chapter 16: Love with the heart and lust with the body

X

X

X

Kagome's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he caressed her bottom with his hands in order to hold her up.

Inuyasha kicked the hotel door shut behind him and walked quickly to their room. He shut their room door as well, and lay Kagome down onto the bed. As he did the full moon had escaped from the dark night clouds in the sky, allowing beautiful silver sapphire moon light to stream into the bedroom window and straight onto Kagome's beautiful skin. The moon brightened her beautiful natural blue highlights in her hair.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. He lay on top of her moving her hair out of her face. He stared into her eyes before he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. The kissed became longer and more passionate. They could both taste the need they had for each other.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's wife beater, as a demand for him to take it off. He released from the kiss only for a second to rip off his shirt as fast as he could. He attacked her lush lips once again. Her mouth tasted as sweet as honey and milk. Her scent spiked all his senses, and aroused him. They were sweating and Kagome's shirt was sticking to her body. The only way at the moment to remove was to rip it off. He slit a small part of her shirt and ripped it off the rest of the way throwing it away and exposing her bare chest.

She tangled her fingers into his hair as their tongues attacked each other in their mouths. Inuyasha became so much more aroused from her large round breasts pressed against his chest. He unzipped her jeans and slid them down until they fell off the edge of the bed. He straddled her waist in order to unzip his jeans and slide them off.

Inuyasha went back to her lips and then trailed kisses around her checks, and then to her neck. He licked the sweet spot at her ear and she moaned ever so softly. Inuyasha didn't know why but just that small sound of her voice made him want her so much more.

"K-Kagome… I've never felt this way about any other woman in my entire life. I need you Kagome. Right now I need you and… I think I…" He was afraid to finish. He told so many other women before those exact three words before but only to get what he wanted. This time was so much more different. He searched his heart to be sure he wasn't lying to her like all the others. "I love you. I really do, you have no idea how much I love you right now, or how much I even love you longer then now, probably even forever."

Kagome smiled and brushed a couple strands of hair off from his cheeks. She stared deeply into his eyes. The Inuyasha she meet before spring break and the Inuyasha she was with now were completely different. When she first met him, she could tell he was a lying no good kind of guy. She would never have even come close to imagining that she would ever fall for him and in such a short amount of time. When she looked in his eyes she saw nothing but truth, she believed him.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. She blushed because she never thought she would ever tell him what she was about to say to him. "Inuyasha take me, I need you to. I want you to be the one Inuyasha. I love you to. You make me so happy, and I couldn't have asked for anything more… I want you to be the one to take me. I promised myself that the one I love will be the one I'll loose it to." She combed her fingers through his hair, and Inuyasha smiled when he heard and felt that the feelings he had for her were mutual.

She pulled off his boxers, and he kicked them off. He kissed her passionately once again. He left her lips to move slowly down her neck. Then he kissed the spot between her breasts. He gently rubbed his thumb over her left nipple, and she did that soft gentle moan again. He loved to hear that from her. He then licked her nipple with his tongue, savoring her every flavor. He squeezed her right breast as he licked her left nipple. She moaned slightly louder, and his arousal grew completely. His excitement enlarged, and she could feel it against her now soaked panties.

She grinded her hips into his groin and he growled in pleasure from feeling her. He could tell how much she wanted him just from the way her scent had changed. He was throbbing so much that he couldn't even bare it. He left her breasts only to trail kisses down her body. He licked her belly button, and trailed kisses further down. His kiss and gently licked the part where her panties started. She gasped.

She couldn't take it he was teasing and making her feel so good. He gently grazed his long nails down her curves and then grabbed hold of her panties and slid them off. He threw them way and her panties had left such a pleasing scent in the air. She smelt so clean and refreshing.

He kissed her hairless skin, and her response was another moan. Music to his ears. He slowly separated the lips of her womanhood with his long tongue. He muscles tensed at the pleasure she was feeling. He started to flick his almost canine like tongue around her clit and her folds. Then finally he slid his tongue inside and licked the very depths of her. She grabbed his hair and moaning very loud. The feeling raised every hair on her body and hardened her nipples again. "Oh Inuyasha! More!" She pleaded. She started licking circles inside her tasting her sweet purity.

He flicked his tongue incredibly fast, which completely showed the demon in him. She moan and groan some more until finally she screamed and Inuyasha could taste her leaking into his mouth. He savored her taste once again. She panted hard and her eyes fluttered open to see him now propped up on his elbows and hovering over her. She had no idea he was capable of such pleasure. To make her scream with such powerful emotion.

When he kissed her again, she could taste a hint of herself in his mouth. Then she felt his member at her entrance, and Inuyasha felt a very small change in her sent that seemed almost like fear.

"Kagome are you sure you're ready?" He asked her using such a soft sounding voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I've never been more ready. Please keep going." She pleaded. With that Inuyasha started to insert himself into her so torturingly slow. She yelped slightly in pain, and he could smell her salty tears that haven't fallen out of her eyes. He wasn't completely in her yet, she was so tight and he didn't just want to rip her. Inuyasha kissed her lips and both her cheeks as if to sooth her from the pain.

He then slowly continued to make his way all the way into her. He could feel that he broke her innocence. She yelped again in pain and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Although he was completely in her he kept pushing further to be sure he could fill every inch of her. He kept his movements slow and steady so he could be as gentle with her as he could. After a while he could hear panting harder, and grinding herself more into him.

"Faster." She whispered. He quickened his movements. She moaned and arched her back. He grabbed a hold of her curvy hips and pounded himself faster and faster into her. She grabbed onto the sheets for there was nothing else to hold onto for this joyful ride. "Oh yes! Inuyasha yes!" She kept screaming his name and Inuyasha just loved to hear it. He groaned each time he went into her deeper. She never ceased to stop with all her moaning, the pain was completely gone now and she was just feeling pure bliss.

She grinded her hips harder onto him every time he slammed into her. She moaned again and opened her eyes. Her body was absolutely breath taking. His body was completely glistening in his sweat made easy to see with the moonlight shining on his skin and on his hair. His abs and chest were just so completely perfect. Her gaze then fell down to the V-shaped muscles on his hips and then to what was hidden inside of her. She could see it every time he pulled out of her. He was just amazing. She moaned his name over and over.

Inuyasha saw her watching his body. He was watching hers as well. She was perfect. She was a complete angel. He body glowed with perfection. He held on ever so tightly on to her curves as he could feel himself start to climax. He fell on to her still grinding himself into her a mile a minute. Never stopping, never slowing down. He grabbed a hold of one of her breasts and tangled his other hand into her hair. He buried his face into her neck, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She screamed his name one last time and he groaned and exploded inside of her and she to climax as well. He removed himself from inside of the warmth of her body and fell next to her.

They both panted and stared into each others eyes for yet the millionth time. She smiled at him but couldn't keep her eyes open. She was still in bliss and slightly weak. He drew close to his body and held her as if he swore to protect her. Inuyasha pulled the sheets over them and kissed her on her forehead before the drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 16: Complete

Next Chapter – 17: Last day in paradise

Well that was it folks the chapter you all have been waiting for. I bet you haven't read a story with a full chapter as a lemon lol.

Well please update k thanks. You guys are just truly great!


	17. Last Day in Paradise Part 1

Wow I can't believe I went through that whole writers block episode. It actually scared me I thought I lost my creative spark. But one day, I was finally inspired and I just had things to write again. So here's my next chapter for ya hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodie

Chapter 17 – Last Day in Paradise Part 1

X

X

X

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She rubbed one of her eyes. _"What a weird dream. I had sex with Inuyasha?"_ Kagome felt herself getting aroused from the thoughts of her dream. Then she realized that her pillow was rising and falling. She opened her eyes and saw a nipple. She raised her eyebrows. Then she saw strands of silver hair. She followed the hair to its source… on someone's head. Inuyasha's head. Her eyes widened, her breathing quickened her…. Nipples hardened?

"Yes Kagome, we had sex." Inuyasha said. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at her. Kagome tensed, she had no idea he was awake. Inuyasha's smile widened. Smelling Kagome's arousal was so wonderful to him.

"We had…" Kagome said in a squeaky morning voice.

"Sex, yea." Inuyasha laughed. "You know Kagome… I really do love you." He assured her. His words made her calm down and she smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I really do…" He whispered.

"I love you to Inuyasha." She smiled and sat up, the blanket she had wrapped around her body fell off releasing her breasts, like tigers being released from their cage. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"_Oh no not now."_ Inuyasha thought closing his eyes as he felt himself once again harden. Her nipples were now slightly grazing his chest as she leaned over to kiss his forehead. She sat up, stretched again and the next thing she knew she was tightly under Inuyasha's grip. She was held to the bed. She looked around in confusion. She could've sworn she was sitting up and was about to get her clothes on. Then she looked at Inuyasha who was growling and then she knew why. He kissed her hard but not too hard on the lips and he pressed his member on top of her hips. It made her gasp.

Inuyasha thrusted his tongue in her mouth and Kagome pushed her hips up against him. He put the tip of himself inside of her, he was nowhere near half way when the door came crashing open.

"Inuyasha! Guess what!" An all too familiar male voice yelled into their bedroom.

Inuyasha pulled out. And Kagome grabbed a sheet to cover and blushed in embarrassment.

Miroku's jaw dropped. He didn't say a thing. He had seen Kagome naked, and from the looks of it they were going to have sex. Inuyasha grabbed his pants.

"One…" Inuyasha counted.

"Oh no, uh Inuyasha buddy I didn't know see because um… uh… I just had something to tell you…"

"Two!" Inuyasha said slipping on his pants, and his eyes flashing with anger. Miroku took three steps back. And Kagome now looked almost like a mummy wrapped up in sheets. Inuyasha zipped up his pants. "Three…" He continued counting.

"Hey Inuyasha man, we've been friends forever right? You can forgive your good pal Miroku! Can't you?" Miroku said and then ended up squeaking the last part.

"FOUR!" Inuyasha yelled buttoning his pants. Miroku started breathing in panic.

"Inuyasha calm down! Please I beg of you!" Miroku pleaded as a last resort. When Inuyasha turned his head to look at the time, it read 11:36 AM and Miroku used that as his chance to run the hell outta there.

"FIVE!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Miroku out the door. Kagome listened until the sound of them running had faded away. She couldn't help but laugh. She new what was coming to Miroku and it was going to be bad. She unwrapped herself from the blankets, and stretched once again. Then Sango walked in with tired eyes.

"Kagome, why is Inuyasha chasing Miroku and what going on anyw—!" Sango looked into Kagome's room. Her clothes were on the floor and Inuyasha's shirt and belt were scattered along with it. Kagome once again blushed when she saw the devious look on Sango's face.

"Oh shit Kagome you did not!" Sango said with a smile and running into the room. "What was it like?"

"Well…" Kagome said shyly. "It hurt a lot at first…" She started. Sango sighed.

"I wish I was still a virgin." Sango said. "I regret ever loosing it. I lost it to my ex back in our sophomore year. I lost it to a guy I thought I was deeply in love with, and I thought he loved me back. From then on I've never really trusted guys that much anymore and I wouldn't let one touch me either." Sango laughed. "That's why I'm always killing Miroku. Oh but then I bring him back to life so that he could find a decent woman that loves him one day." She said jokingly. _"Yea a person like me."_ She thought. Sango gasped and shook the thought out of her head, and then she blushed when she remembered the goodnight kiss they shared. She turned her attention back to Kagome who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

Sango switched moods and smiled and evil smile. "Soooooo Kagome! What was it like? Was it like this?" Sango said wiggling her fingers in front of Kagome's breasts as they got closer to them. Kagome blushed…. Again.

………………………………………………………

"Miroku get your bitch ass back here!" Inuyasha yelled ahead to Miroku who was now screaming like a girl getting raped. Inuyasha could easily catch up to him with out even trying. In fact this chase would've been long over due to Inuyasha's great speed. But Inuyasha decided to let Miroku fear him for a while, and when Inuyasha did end up catching him, Miroku would be greatly tired.

"No! Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in and see Kagome's body…. And her breasts…. And her…" Miroku looked behind him and saw Inuyasha gaining on him fast with even more anger. "OH SHIT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. They were now running through the sandy beach, which had slowed Miroku down a lot but didn't phase Inuyasha at all. Many of the girls on the beach watched dreamily at Inuyasha's amazing body… his completely shirtless body. Sure there were other shirtless guys on the beach but Inuyasha's body was heavenly, with his long silver hair flowing through the wind and his muscles pumping every time he moved. A couple of them sighed as he ran past them. Miroku had tripped over some guys' legs and landed face first in the sand.

Inuyasha rolled him over, knelt down on him so he wouldn't get away, and put his hands around his neck and started strangling him. "Now repeat after me! You didn't see shit!" Inuyasha said angrily, but his anger started to fade as he saw how funny Miroku looked when he was strangling him.

"Um excuthe me!" The man behind Inuyasha asked. The man seemed to have a lisp and his voice sounded almost feminine.

"You didn't see shit! You didn't see my ass when you walked in, and you didn't see Kagome at all. In fact she wasn't even in there with me, I was just gunna fuck a pillow, he said now jokingly. But the fact that Miroku was now turning purple wasn't a joke.

"Hey you!" The man called a little louder. They still didn't hear. "Hey thexy boy with the thilver hair!" He tried one more time.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled as let go of Miroku who then started gasping for air. Inuyasha whipped his head around flinging his hair off his shoulder. He saw a guy, with perfect eyebrows, perfectly cut hair, green eyes dark hair with a streak of blond in the front, and a tan. His lips were pouty and he had a blush on his face. He twirled the small amount of hair he had in his fingers and bit his lip when he saw Inuyasha's piercing eyes.

"Um… oh… OH! You're jutht the hottetht thing on the beach baby." He said. His eyes traveled around Inuyasha's body until he got to his ass. "Mmmmm yea I think you and I thould go to my room." He said with a wink. He stood up and put his hands on his hips.

Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. "Oh hell fucking no!" Inuyasha pushed the guy in his chest and ran off. Miroku ran off following behind him.

"Ah! Well I never!" Then he remembered that Inuyasha had touched him on his chest. His nipple hardened and he blushed. "I'll cherith thith feeling forever!" He said putting his hand on the spot where he was touched and closing his eyes and falling back into the sand.

When Inuyasha and Miroku got into the lobby they fell to the floor. Miroku was panting hard and Inuyasha just a little but they both looked at each other.

"Me and you…" Inuyasha started.

"Shall never speak of this again." Miroku finished.

"Yea, and this once I'll forgive you about earlier. But the next time I'll strangle you till your head pops off." Miroku gulped and nodded.

They reached up back up stairs and walked through the open door.

"Ahhhh! Sango no!" Kagome cried out from the room.

"Or maybe it was more like this!" Sango said laughing. "Or like that? Or perhaps more like this?" Kagome laughed and then screamed again.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and slowly walked to the room. The sound of Sango laughing and Kagome screaming drove them nuts and they had to know what was going on.

They peered into the room and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Sango was on top of Kagome who was still naked. Sango had a hand squeezing Kagome's left breast, and a hand on her right thigh. Kagome had a blush on her face and her hands on Sango's shoulders trying to push her off.

"Or maybe more like that?" Sango said laughing as she tickled Kagome under her thigh and made Kagome laugh, then her laughing stopped again when Sango squeezed her other breast.

"Ok ok Sango stop! This doesn't look right!" She said. Sango laughed till she had tears.

"Exactly! Now tell me what it was like or I won't stop! I'm dying to know!" Sango said then thrusted her hips into Kagome. All the while they didn't see the two now extremely horny men at the door. Inuyasha and Miroku covered they're growing members in unison. They were both breathing hard, but Inuyasha harder due to the fact that he was after all half dog demon. Inuyasha made a grunting sound he couldn't control, while Miroku fell to his knees.

Both girls stopped and looked at the door. Sango grew a blush on her face, and Kagome's blush just deepened. Sango growled in anger while Kagome scrambled for more sheets. Sango leapt off of Kagome and ran after Miroku.

"Not again!" Miroku said getting off the floor and running out the door once again. Kagome threw on a shirt and some jeans while Inuyasha watched. Kagome turned around with an evil smile on her face.

"Now you're gunna pay!" She said walking towards him. Inuyasha's smiled. And he ran out of the hotel room as well. When they got out, with one look to their left, they saw Miroku on top of Sango on the floor kissing the hell out of her.

Chapter 17 – Complete

Next Chapter – 18: Last day in paradise Part 2

Yup so there's that chapter for you. It's probably not all that long but I got my writing creativity back. Lol I know I never mentioned in the last chapter that there was going to be two parts to this chapter, but I decided last minute to do so. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks a lot to all those who continue reading my story despite the fact that I'm always updating late. That makes me feel like my story is worth the write and the aches in my fingers and the aches in my back and the sleepiness in my eyes hahaha. Lol So now if you're through reading how about a review please!


	18. Last Day in Paradise part 2

Ok so here's another chapter

Ok so here's another chapter. I sorta let a bad review that kinda got to me probably for a week. I was angry. But I got over that because the chick is a stuck up punk anyway. My writing is unique, this is a _romance_ **comedy** and I'll be writing other genres once this story is over. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And thanks once again for you incredible patience!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodie

Chapter 18: Last day in paradise part 2

X

X

X

"Now you're gunna pay!" She said walking towards him. Inuyasha smiled. And he ran out of the hotel room as well. When they got out, with one look to their left, they saw Miroku on top of Sango on the floor kissing the hell out of her.

Kagome gasped and then Miroku looked up as well as Sango. A fierce blush crept up on Sango's cheeks. She pushed Miroku off and ran towards the stairs on the other end of the hall.

"Sango! No wait! Come back!" Miroku chased after her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"They'll be ok." He tried to assure her, but surprisingly heard the lack of assurance in his own voice. Kagome nodded. "Oh Kagome can you do me a favor please?" Inuyasha said all of a sudden. Kagome just stared at him with questioning eyes. I forgot my hoodie in the car last night, do you mind getting it for me? I still have yet to shower." He noted. Kagome kissed him on his nose.

"Ok Inu love." She replied as she pressed the button to the elevator. Inuyasha smiled at the little sudden nickname. He walked back into the room and headed straight for the bathroom. Then he remembered that he didn't even give Kagome the car keys. He ran to Miroku's room and grabbed the keys off the dresser. By the time he got back out to the hall the elevator door had just closed, taking Kagome with it.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked towards the car. She got odd looks from a couple guys. She thought that she was over her insecurities from that day back at Inuyasha's house. But unfortunately those insecurities were slowly creeping back up on her. She crossed her arms over her chest. A car drove past her and the guy in drivers' seat had his eyes glued to her breasts. She looked down and realized that crossing her arms over them had squeezed them closer together. She ran to the car, and then looked in the window expecting to see her reflection in it, but it was someone else's. It was a man and he had red eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. She blinked and it was her again.

"_Whoa weird imagination!"_ She commented on herself. She tried to open the door but it was locked as should've been expected, and cursed when she noticed that she wasn't in possession of the car keys.

She turned around and yelped when she say Inuyasha directly behind her. He chuckled at her. "So sorry Kaggie love." He reached around her and opened the car door with the keys. He took out his hoodie and was about to put it on when Kagome stopped him. "Yea?" He asked.

"Ummm, is it ok if I wear it? Uhh, it's sort of chilly this morning." She said looking at him hopefully. Inuyasha looked her in her eyes and she looked away.

"Sure." He said finally. He watched as she slipped it over her head. As soon as her head popped out, he kissed her gently on her forehead. He reached for her hand, and held it as they walked back towards the hotel room. Kagome pressed the elevator button. As soon as she pressed it the door slid open, and that same face she could've sworn she saw on the car window belonged to the person that had quickly walked out. He made eye contact and smiled, and that alone made Kagome shiver. Inuyasha was fully aware of this contact and glared at the back of the guys head. They walked into the elevator and retreated back to their room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sango was just a few flights of steps away from outside and to freedom to be alone. But before she could touch the next step Miroku had grabbed her arm, and pulled her into him. "Sango!" He breathed out both exhausted from the chase and devastated at the look on her face when she ran off. "Sango what's wrong? Please tell me. He gave her a second to catch her breath as well, and she didn't dare to look him straight in the eyes. His grasp around her waist was firm. She even tried to escape it but failed.

"Miroku! Just… just let me go, I need to be alone." She said not even realizing the tears in her eyes asking to escape so they could show her pain.

"Sango, I don't ever want you to be alone… not ever." He said gently and looked at her in a way he never thought he would.

"Miroku I-I'm not ready for a relationship. I can't do it, I've been hurt too many times all because I was too naïve." Sango lost to the battle she was having with her tears as they then began to fall. She didn't want for him to see her like that, so she again tried to pull away but it ended as a failed attempt. Miroku took a deep breath.

"If you're not ready, then I'll wait for you. I'll wait till the end of time for you and I mean that Sango." Miroku said watching the wary look in her eyes. He could easily see the pain and he so badly wanted to ease it.

"Well as you wait you're just going to go back to hitting on girls like a sport or something." She said suddenly irritated, and tried to pull away.

"Sango it was you who drove me crazy, you drove me mad with your beauty and with your personality. I began a bad habit out of love, and right now Sango I'm prepared to give it up for love. Because believe it or not, I love you." He told her. Sango's eyes had widened. It was then that she finally decided to look him straight in the eyes. She couldn't just _hear_ those words without seeing for herself that it was actually true. She gasped at the pure revealed honesty in his violet eyes.

"Miroku…" She whispered. "Do you really… mean that?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded and smiled at her, and then he leant down to kiss her. It wasn't too long or too short, but it was filled with passion. And right then and there Sango knew Miroku did indeed love her, and also at that moment her true feelings for him had uncovered from the shadows as well. They broke their kiss and looked once more into each others eyes and then dashed out of the stair case and towards the elevators. Once out of the elevators they made a run for it to the hotel room and ran into their bedroom shutting it behind them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Just moments after Inuyasha and Kagome had merged out of the elevators and into the hotel room. Opening the door Inuyasha instantly sniffed the smell of sex. And from the freshness of the smell and the moaning in the bedroom, it was still going on. Inuyasha laughed to himself. "Miroku." Kagome looked up and smiled at him, she knew what was going on as well. She looked at the time on the wall and it was 3:09.

"Maybe we should leave them and go somewhere else?" She suggested.

"Fine, but only because it's their first night." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. They left the hotel all together, and walked out onto the beach. Kagome spotted a poster on a telephone pole and read it.

"A party? Hey Inu-love would you like to go? We can take Sango and Miroku with us. And this is after all our last day here." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha didn't even have to think twice.

"Hell yea we're going, I need a good party here and there. And it would be better with my Kaggie." He said and winked at her. Even though they were now an item, that wink still made her hot and it still made her blush. Noticeably. Inuyasha smirked when he saw the tint on her cheeks. He then grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her into another direction. "Come with me." He told her with a smile. Kagome saw a look in his eyes that told her that she should be curious about where they're going.

"Go with you to where?" She asked playfully to cover up the curiosity in her voice.

"You'll see, babe." He said grinning and showing his canine fangs. Kagome giggled at how cute he was when he smiled like that. Her hands were buried beneath the sleeves of his hoodie, and he had to roll them up. They walked around the beach, where eventually they came across a few trees. Most of them were tropical trees that bared fruit. The air was warm and relaxing as they entered.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and noticed that they still had plenty of time. Suddenly he squat down on the ground. "Hop on." He said patting his lower back. Kagome smiled.

"Aye, aye captain!" Kagome saluted before she got on his back. She hugged his shoulders, and nuzzled her face into his beautiful silver hair. It was so soft, and for a guy actually smelt nice. His body was warm, as it always was.

"Hold on tight don't want you falling off." He warned.

"Why the hell would I fa-!" Before she could finish her sentence she was jerked upward. She shut her eyes tight. When she opened her eyes Inuyasha was running from tree to tree. There weren't many branches due to the fact that there was more tropical trees, but that didn't stop him. Eventually the queasy feeling in her stomach had subsided and all she felt was pure delight. Like a child in the amusement park. Kagome laughed with excitement. She couldn't contain herself. Inuyasha chuckled along with her. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He felt the same way when his father used to take him for piggy back rides out into the trees.

Through the trees Kagome caught glimpses of the sun. From the fast movement and the trees just whizzing by and the sun on the other side, it seemed like it was flashing. Just then Inuyasha leapt particularly high. So high that they could see over the tree tops. It was such a beautiful sight. Inuyasha had hopped down from the trees but still continued to run. Kagome was slightly disappointed but that also meant that they could be nearing their destination. He dodged the trees like a pro. Like a football player dodging the opposing team. She was definatly impressed by his agility.

"_Wow, if he's this fast now… then imagine what how he'd be in be-" _Kagome immediately jerked herself out of her thoughts. An intense blush slapped itself on her face, and she buried her face in his hair again, hiding it as if he was able to so her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She's never had perverted thoughts like that before. She already knew what he was like in bed but her mind flooded to the potential he could have if he used all his demon abilities on her. She blotted out such thoughts and decided that she'd return to them another time.

Inuyasha had finally slowed down. And he started looking around. He walked a distance and then stopped. Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu are we lost?" She asked in a panic.

"Shhhhhhh…" He hushed her. Then he smiled when he apparently found what he was looking for. Kagome looked at her wrist watch, and it read 5:49.

"Where are we?" She whispered. She had no answer, she looked ahead of them and there was a huge tree in width, as well as its length. It was separated from all the other trees and in the middle of a small opening. Inuyasha hopped up a few branches until he got to the perfect spot. She sat her down on the thick tree branch and then sat next to her. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked with curiosity over powering her. Inuyasha put a finger to her lips and then pointed straight ahead of them. She looked off to the direction he was pointing at. Her voice got caught between the very breaths of her throat. She put a hand to her heart.

The tree she was sitting on was a safe distance away from a cliff. It was obvious that they were extremely high up. She could see a few more trees below and then the sandy beach leading to the ocean, and then finally to the wondrous copper, orange and golden sky, being painted by the full warmth of the sun. She held on to Inuyasha's arm for dear life as she feared that her heart would stop.

"I-Inu...Yasha… it's so… beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it." He told her in a gentle calming voice. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and held tight to his arm. She sighed.

"Oh, I love it." She told him gazing off at the scenery before her. Inuyasha held her delicate chin in his hand and leaned in to give her a soft gentle kiss. As gentle as it was, Kagome could feel the fiery passion in it.

"I love _you._" He told her looking into her eyes. At that moment he knew. He knew that she was the _one_ he wanted to be with. Nobody could tell him so other wise. But he had to wait before making such a move. He needed to be sure, no 100 sure that she felt the absolute same way. Then it finally dawned on him. _"I can't believe I've only known her for a month!"_ He was absolutely shocked at the now known fact. That's how he knew Kagome was special. That she was different from all the other girls he'd ever been with. She was able to change his heart from player to… to the way he was now. That very moment. From then on he promised to love her with everything he had in him no matter what. And also that he'd be with her.

They sat in comfortable silence in each others company, the sun was almost completely set under the ocean. This was the time they felt it was time to leave.

As they made it to the ground and Kagome had gotten on his back, Inuyasha smelt another presence in the forest near by. Inuyasha stopped when he heard buses start to rustle. Inuyasha smelt something sinister about the presence and he didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked after a couple minutes of him just standing on one place. She could feel the muscles on his back had tensed. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder at Kagome.

"It's nothing sorry, I just spaced out." He said with a small laugh. Kagome knew better and that answer didn't satisfy her, however she decided to just leave it at that. _"I'll have to be on guard. Who ever is out there… well I don't know but I don't like it."_ He thought as he leapt off, and trying to beat the sunset back to the hotel.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch, Sango had her legs resting over in Miroku's lap and Miroku was stroking her thighs. Sango trailed circles on Miroku's chest while she had a stain of pink on her cheeks that never left. The TV was on but neither one of them paid attention. They were so into each other to even bother to pay attention. The Simpson's were on at the time but it was an old episode.

The door swung open with Kagome and Inuyasha pouring into the hotel room. Miroku screamed like Homer right as Homer did on TV. Sango threw her legs out of Miroku's lap and moved slightly away from him. She pretending to be watching TV and the pink on her cheeks was now red al over her face with embarrassment.

Kagome not only burst out into laughter at the fact that they tried to play everything they just saw off, but the sound Miroku made was priceless. She laughed and crouched down holding her sides. Inuyasha had a devilish smile spread across his face as he look straight at Miroku and sent a chill down his spin.

"So how was it?" Inuyasha asked Miroku slyly. Before Miroku could answer Sango cut in.

"Oh it was an old episode." Sango said now actually watching TV instead of looking at it, but she didn't dare to turn her head to look at Inuyasha.

"Oh so you're saying you had sex before?" Inuyasha said his devilish smile turned into something that would even send chills down the spine of the devil himself. Kagome instantly stopped laughing and look at Inuyasha she shivered at his smile before she began to speak.

"Inuyasha don't pry into their private life!" She said at a high whisper. Inuyasha looked at her and the smile had turned into a pout.

"But they did it to use so many times Kaggie! It's our turn!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome just shook her head.

"We'll let this one slide only because we have a party to get to!" Kagome looking at Sango. Sango looked up at her and the red had disappeared, and on her face was a 'Thank-you-I-owe-you-one look.' Kagome understood the look on her face and grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the rooms to pick outfits. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku and gave him a good hard hit on the back.

"Good job Miroku!" He yelled. Miroku just glared and gave him a look that said 'Shut-the-hell-up!'

A while later the girls finally emerged from the room. Sango wore faded blue skinny jeans and a black shirt and all her hair down. She had dark pink converse shoes to match with the dark pink eye shadow she had applied.(A/N: This shirt looks like the shirt she wears in the show when she goes into battle without the shoulder armor or any other armor. And I know that it's not actually a shirt but a whole body suit. So bare with me lol) Kagome on the other hand came out in black skinny jeans, white converse shoes, and a white… hoodie? Inuyasha looked her in the face, and she averted her eyes from his stare.

"What's with the hoodie Kaggie?" He asked now a bit concerned. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked even closer and realized that it was _his_ hoodie.

"Oh it's just incase I got cold." She said in a small voice._ "What's wrong with me? Why did the need to wear hoodies return? I thought I was over that!"_ She kicked herself mentally.

……………………………………………………………………………….

At the party there was good music in a pretty big house, but most of the partying was outside in a pretty big backyard where there was a built in dance floor over the grass obviously built just for the occasion. It was Saturday night and the stars were out. The house was nice but not too fancy. The couches were pushed against the wall out of the way.

There were tons of people there. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Dude no matter what your parties are always better." Inuyasha told him and they gave each other high fives. As fun as this and pretty much any other party anyone had, Miroku's parties had always beat them out by a land slide.

The four of them moved on outside toward the dance floor as the music started to get better. To the left were tables set with snack and what not and under the tables were coolers. Sango looked in the coolers and pulled out four bottles. It was 20 liquor. She handed one to the guys and Kagome and had one for herself. They all stood and watched the crowd and conversed as they drank. They finally finished and they had enough of a buzz to go all out on the dance floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha danced really close together as some pretty fast music came on. They'd lost Sango and Miroku somewhere in the crowd, but they didn't mind seeming as they were obviously off doing their own thing.

Kagome and Inuyasha were molded into each other. Dancing and grinding with the music. Kagome then suddenly stopped dancing. She looked at Inuyasha while panting. She was sweating and her skin was hot. Inuyasha pulled her inside and went in search of the bathroom. It wasn't hard to find but someone was already inside. The flush and the sink running indicated that whoever was in there was about to come out. The person opened the door. A man with jet black hair, red eyes, and pail skin stepped out. He pretended not to notice them there but knew full well who they were. Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha tensed recognizing the familiar presence. The man walked off and mixed with the crowd.

Inuyasha tried to brush off all thought of the man and decided to walk into the bathroom with Kagome. She immediately took off the hoodie. Her skin was red with heat. She took of the thin wife beater under it, and was left in a red bra. She gave them to Inuyasha to hold for her. "Kaggie are you ok?" Inuyasha asked with concerned filled in his voice.

"Well I dunno that guy creeps me out." She said running the cold water. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's not what I was talking about." He said now even more concerned. "Have you seen that guy before?" He asked. And before he could answer there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha swung it open forgetting Kagome was right behind him. It was the guy with the red eyes and dark hair. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry to bug you but I left my wallet here." He said looking at his wallet on the sink and then at Kagome with her wet skin glistening. She tried to hide her breasts but her arms pressing against them just made them more desirable or at least the guy at the door thought._ "Oh how I'd love to get lost in those."_ He thought. Pretty quickly Inuyasha realized what the man was staring at and a growl from deep in his chest began to form. He shut the door slightly so that it was only Inuyasha the man was looking at. The smile on the guys face never left. "My wallet please?" He asked. Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and forcefully put it in the guys' hands.

"Here." Inuyasha said with his blood boiling and tried everything in his power not to beat the shit out of the man before him. They were the same height s they were eye level.

"Thanks." The guy said in a dark voice. And Inuyasha slammed the door in his face.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha came around and wrapped his powerful arms around her shoulders and kissed her on her temple. "Feeling better?" He asked her gently, and realizing that her skin had cooled down. She nodded and closed her eyes. It's because you're wearing that damn hoodie again.

"I'm sorry I should've asked first." She said snapping her eyes open. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No I don't care about that. Kaggie baby, I thought you were over your insecurities. And I know you didn't wear it incase it got cold because had you not been cold you couldn't take off the hoodie because I know you wouldn't dare walk out in an almost see through wife beater and a red bra." He stated and then continued. "I want you to feel confident and good about yourself. You were made the way you are, and you can't help it. There _are_ going to be people who look at you a little too hard, but that's because you're so damn beautiful in every inch of your body. Just hiding away isn't going to back things better."

Kagome didn't really know what to say except, "Well we'll be going back to school again tomorrow… I'm gunna miss this place and the time we've spent together." She said. Inuyasha realized that she had changed the subject, but just left it at that. He turned her around and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes, "I love you." He told her. Kagome smiled at him.

"I love you to… My Inu baby." She told him.

But little did they know a certain dark haired red eyed person had his ear pressed against the door. He smiled to himself pulled out his cell phone and left the party.

Chapter 18: Complete

Next Chapter – 19: Back to reality… and school

Well there's the next chapter that took forever for me to update lol I know the time kinda just jumped ahead at certain parts in the story but please just bare with it because the timing in the story had to be perfect. And yes I admit it doesn't have as _much_ comedy in it then in my previous chapters but don't worry you'll see more! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!!


	19. Back to reality and school

Well it's been WAY too long since I last updated

Well it's been WAY too long since I last updated. I just got back into drawing and painting again and hadn't really realized that I left my writing to collect dust. (Figure of speech.) But I'm putting down my pencil and paintbrush down long enough to update yet again for a new chapter. Yay! I just read over my last chapter and I deeply apologize for the spelling and grammar errors. I guess no matter how many times I proof read I always seem to miss a couple words in there. And on top of that my spell and grammar check has skipped these mistakes as well… Weird. Well I hope that this chapter satisfies you as did the last. And after I update this chapter I'm gunna get started on another story that I've been dying to write. With Naruto characters. Yup! So sit back, relax, and grab your popcorn and…

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodie

Chapter 19: Back to reality… and school

X

X

X

Kagome's hair blew in the wind as she rested her head on her fist and starred out the open window at the night sky. She displayed a glum look on her face as it just hit her that she had to go back to school tomorrow morning. This meant waking up early again, and no more fun, partying and luxuries. It was time to go back to real life and hard work. She sighed as she watched the moon as it seemed to be chasing them as the drove in the car. Her hand slipped from under her chin and allowed her head to rest on her propped up shoulder and the seat belt. She didn't know why but watching the moon for so long had always seemed to lull her to sleep. And that, it did.

………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha looked in the rear view mirror to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in the back seat. He smiled. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her lips were slightly apart as she breathed in and out. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Inuyasha just couldn't believe that she belonged to him. And him alone. He chuckled at himself a little as he remembered that those were his brother Sesshoumaru's exact words a week and a half before he got down and one knee and popped the question to his girlfriend Rin.

Of course then Inuyasha didn't understand what it meant to be with one girl. He never felt that there would be anything special about just one girl in particular that would make him sacrifice his player ways. Why have one when you can have them all? Just as long as they had a cute face, ass, tits, and a pussy he could care less. His smile disappeared when he remembered that Kagome had all of the above, and still she made his heart beat for only her. When he looked at her warm smile all thoughts of any other girls would disappear. When he looked into her melty chocolate eyes, he'd instantly feel regret about his past ways and the fact that he had once treated such an angel just like all the other girls he'd ever been with. When he first laid eyes on her he knew that there was something different about her. At the time he only brushed it off as her having much larger breasts and a more fiery temper then any other girl he met.

He had no idea that beyond what he could see on her outer appearance was something much more wonderful then something he could just fuck… but it was something that just made her seem like she was the only woman in the world for him. That thought alone made his heart completely ache for her. And that was something that he would treasure with each glance into her warm chocolate pools.

He looked back into the rear view mirror to find that his sleeping beauty was now half awake with a questioning eyebrow raised. He smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She said just above a whisper. He looked back towards the road.

"About an angel." He replied.

……………………………………………………………………

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

"Uuuuggghhhhh." Sango moaned and groaned as she rolled off her bed and onto the floor. "Sooooo tired!" Then she realized that she was naked. She gasped in horror. _"I never sleep nude!"_ She thought. She looked into all her drawers and then into her closet. Not a single morsel of clothing in sight. She began to panic.

"Oh, Sango darling!" An all too familiar voice called from her bed. "Come back to bed my love." She slowly turned her head around to see a fully naked Miroku laying on her bed in all his glory and fully erected. "Come here." He said patting her bed. "I'm not the only one waiting." He said stroking his full length in with his other hand. Sango screamed at the top of her lungs with a heated blush on her face. _"I don't remember sleeping with him last night!" _She screamed in her mind. "Oh Kami was I drunk?" She asked, more to herself then him.

Right at that moment her mother walked into her room to see a naked Miroku on her daughters bed, and her naked daughter standing there screaming. Her mother fainted, and right before she hit the floor…

"**AAHHHHHHHH!"** Sango jolted out of bed tangled in her sheets, and beads of sweat forming on her forehead and the back of her neck. She looked down to see she was fully clothed. Then looked at her clock to see the time 7:49 am. The second the clock turned 7:50 her alarm went off. She sat there for a good minute before turning it off. _"It was just a dream." _Sango thought as she clutched her shirt where her heart lay. It was racing a mile per minute. _"And all thanks to that stupid dream I woke up before my alarm."_ She stepped into a cold, cold shower to wash away the sweat and the heat that formed between her thighs.

………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome shut her locker only to see the frustrated look on her best friends face. "Ummm, didn't get enough sleep?" Kagome asked nervously. Sango shook her head.

"Have you ever had a dream that instantly turned into a nightmare?" Sango asked, and she banged her head on the locker next to Kagome's. She explained the whole dream to her and in the end Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sango, if that happened to me in real life I would've _died_!" She said between fits of laughter. Soon after the bell had rung for the first class.

The day went by painfully slow and picking up to where they left off before the break just made it seem like spring break was just a figment of their imagination and never happened.

But then finally it was the last class of the day. The second hand on the clock seemed like it only moved every minute. There was just about ten minutes left of class. Sango had passed a note folded very neatly and small, and it was taped to the bottom of an eraser. Kagome looked at her and smiled. Kagome opened the note: _When will this class end? It's never quiet like this in this class! I'm so bored!_

Kagome looked at Sango and nodded, and then scribbled something on the piece of paper. She folded it back and taped it back to the eraser. Sango opened the newly written note: _Yea well that's because Kikyou's not here today. Lawl_! Sango raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome while mouthing the word 'lawl' as was written on the paper. Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed to the eraser note so Sango could pass it back. Kagome scribbled something on the paper once again, folded it and passed it back. _If you say the L.O.L as in laugh out loud it sounds like LAWL._ Sango made an "o" with her mouth when she understood the explaination. Sango scribbled something on the last bit of space on the paper. Folded it yet again taped it then passed it.

"Excuse me Sango but what are you doing?" The teacher asked with her arms crossed and the chalk she was writing on the chalk board with between her fingers, and smearing its white substance on her navy blue blouse.

Sango smiled and replied, "Oh I was just passing my eraser to Kagome." She jerked a thumb in Kagome's direction, and Kagome lifted the eraser to the side where the note wasn't showing. The teacher walked towards the girls, and plucked the eraser out of Kagome's hands. Both girls gulped. The teacher raised an eyebrow and eyed Sango.

"Honey, I invented the eraser note trick." The teacher told her. Sango pursed her lips together. Then the teacher opened the note, and Kagome gasped remembering the first line written on the note.

"Oh I'll tell you girls when class ends." The teacher said stating the first sentence of the note. "Right after detention." And she walked away tossing the eraser along with the note into the garbage.

………………………………………………………………….

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see that her mom was cooking. "Hey mom! When did you guys get back?" She asked kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Oh we were here around noon dear. How was your spring break?" Her mother asked her.

"Oh, only absolutely amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. Her mother laughed lightly at the enthusiasm her daughter was displaying. Kagome talked for what seemed like hours – was in fact only ten minutes— about her trip leaving out specific details about her and Inuyasha that night.

"Well Souta and I had a lot of fun as well. You really should have come." Kagome's mother paused at the grimace her daughter had made. "But I'm glad that you had fun with your new friends dear." Kagome stood there staring in space. _"Wow! Have I really only known them that long? Or that short?"_ She thought.

"Yea so am I." Kagome said pulling her head out of the clouds and back into the kitchen, where whatever her mother was making for dinner smelled absolutely wonderful. Kagome inhaled a deep breath of it. "Mmmmmmm. The room service at the hotel was pretty sweet but damn how I've missed your cooking Mama." Kagome said practically drooling. Mrs. Higurashi laughed at Kagome whole heartedly.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by the chime of the door bell. "Kagome will you get that dear?" Her mother asked her while stirring the contents in the pot.

Kagome rushed to the door only to find no one standing there. She looked around the area, and then ran out to see if the person had left the temple. There was no one descending down the steps either. "That was weird." Kagome said to herself. Walking back to the house she found a pale blue envelope on the steps. Her name was written in bold, black, capital letters. She slipped the letter into her hoodie pocket. And shut the door behind her.

"Who was it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while turning off the stove and leaving the lid to the pot slightly open for the food to cool.

"There was no one at the door." Kagome replied while not mentioning the letter left at the door step.

"Must be some kids playing a prank." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Can you please set the table dear? Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Kagome nodded and got started on setting the table, while she heard her mom telling her younger brother to go and wash his hands. Kagome was just itching to read the letter, but she decided it was best that she read it after dinner and when she was alone.

Souta had walked into the kitchen and his eyes lit up when he saw his sister. "Oh my sister! How I've missed you!" He said. Then he had a pondering look on his face and a finger to his chin. "Actually… nahhhhh. I didn't miss you at all." Then he stuck out his tongue and ran to the other side of the table and sat on a chair. But of course he'd never actually admit that he really did miss is big sister.

"Oh! Kagome welcome back!" A voice said from behind her and the person who owned it was walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey grandpa! Thanks!" She said getting out of her chair and squeezing the old man in her arms. The old man held a scowl on his face for a split second. "_Damn my stupid big breasted grandchildren."_ He thought silently. "Well I suppose you got that from your father's side of the family." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Kagome said releasing him.

"Nothing, Kagome." He said sitting next Souta.

During dinner Kagome silently ate her food while the rest of her family conversed at the table. She kept fiddling with the note in her hoodie pocket. "So Kagome!" Kagome shot a look up at her little brother. "When are you moving out?" Kagome didn't even answer and looked at her mother and grandfather before giving her sibling the finger. Souta squealed like a girl. No matter how grown up he tried to act sometimes Kagome knew the middle finger scared the hell outta her kid brother and greatly offended him. She suppressed her laughter with great effort, as she watched his attempt to tell on her only for her mother to tell him, "Not now dear." And then continue talking to grandpa. Kagome finished the last bit of her dinner and washed her plate, cup and fork so her mom would have a little less to wash that night.

………………………………………………………………………….

After Kagome had showered, and gotten dressed into a big T-shirt. She picked up the letter from her desk and sat on her bed to read it. She stared at it, wondering who could have sent it and what would be said to her inside. She carefully but quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. She read it and it said:

_I know you dislike me and I dislike… But maybe it's time to put all that in the past. Especially since right now I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about Inuyasha and I just thought that I should let you know. I can't tell you everything in the letter so just meet me in the parking lot after school at 3:30 tomorrow. Come alone._

_-Kikyou_

Chapter 19: Complete

Next Chapter – 20: The meeting

Whoooo!! So there you go another chapter! I really hope you liked it. I'm gunna try to update the next chapter as fast as I can! Thanks to all of you who support me and review me! I really love you all! So you know the drill Review please and thanks!! :)


	20. The meeting

Okay well school starts tomorrow for me so I thought that while I have the free time (it's labor day so I have no work) I could update the next chapter

Okay well school starts tomorrow for me so I thought that while I have the free time (its labor day so I have no work) I could update the next chapter. And I really must say. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed from my last chapter. I guess since I haven't been updating very often like other authors do I probably lost some of my fans. But I thank those who are loyal enough to keep reading regardless of how late I update. That really means a lot to me. I must say that one thing I enjoy about writing is seeing that people actually enjoy what I write. And that's the same for my art and singing. People enjoy seeing my art, and enjoy hearing my singing. The three things I love the most, makes others happy. And I probably couldn't ask for anything more. So I'd just like to thank you all once again. And now I'm changing the title back to what it originally was. My sister is no longer searching for it. She gave up. And like I said before she's 14 and this story is 17, and I know there are 14 year olds who read this story, but I can't control that. But what I can control is MY own sister reading it. I'll let her read it… just in another three years lol Anyways here's the next chapter. I know you're all dying to find out what Kikyou has to say to Kagome.

Also be warned that this chapter has just a little bit of Yuri, so if you don't like it you can either skip ahead or simply don't this chapter. Also I never planned this before but there is (in my opinion) mild rape and attempted rape. Basically unwilling sex. Don't say I didn't warn you, before you read this chapter. I'm also now going to out it up in my summary. So I never originally planned for some of the scenes you may read but I thought it bring a very twisted twist to the story.

So please review after you're finished kay?

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 20: The meeting

X

X

X

Kagome sat in her second period class. She wasn't paying attention because of the fact that her mind was still on the letter she read last night. _"Why would Kikyou of all people send me a letter? And what is it that she has to tell me about Inuyasha? Is he… hiding something from me that I should know about?"_ She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize the bell ring. Her teacher walked up to her.

"Ms Higurashi, I believe class is over and that it is now time for not only yours but my lunch break, and I do not wish to babysit a student in my classroom." The teacher tried to say I the nicest way possible, but failed. Usually Kagome would have a smart remark, a witty comeback… something. But this time she just nodded and left the classroom without a word. The teacher returned to their desk and pulled out a giant homemade lunch. "Kids these days." He muttered before pulling out the chopsticks.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going. But out of habit her legs to her to the cafeteria and at the usual table her friends sat at.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. No answer. "Hello? Kagome?" Sango asked waving a hand in front of her face. Still nothing. Sango glared at her friend, and picked out an ice cube from her sprite. She walked around behind Kagome's chair and dropped the cold wet ice down her hoodie. She laughed seeing her best friend jump and then yelp and shake herself to get ride of the ice. Sango's laughing never ceased, and now it was Kagome's turn to glare.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kagome said through gritted teeth out of frustration.

"I called you twice and you didn't pay attention. What's with the spacing out? You're never like this Kagome." Sango asked the worried evident in her voice. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry Sango." She looked around to make sure no eyes were wandering in their direction. "Sango swear to me you won't tell." Kagome whispered leaning over the table.

"You have my word Kagome." Sango said. Kagome looked around once more and slid the letter towards her. Sango picked it up and read it under the table. Upon finishing what she read Sango took a moment to think about it. "Kagome I'm coming with you." Sango said sternly. Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"You can't what if she doesn't tell me what Inuyasha's hiding because you're there?" Kagome asked.

"And what if it's a trick? And just how do you know Inuyasha could be hiding something from you?" Sango asked her friend in disbelief of how naïve she seemed to be at this moment.

Kagome looked around once more and slid the letter towards her. Sango picked it up and read it under the table. Upon finishing what she read Sango took a moment to think about it. "Kagome I'm coming with you." Sango said sternly. Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"You can't what if she doesn't tell me what Inuyasha's hiding because you're there?" Kagome asked.

"And what if it's a trick? And just how do you know Inuyasha could be hiding something from you?" Sango asked her friend in disbelief of how naïve her friend was being. "Don't you trust your boyfriend?"

"I-I do but… I don't know Sango, what if he really is hiding something? I can't be too careful. I don't want to get my heart broken again." And just at that moment, Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria with an unfamiliar girl. They were talking to each other with such a big smile. And then suddenly he grew excited and hugged her so tight that he ended up picking her up and swinging her around. Kagome couldn't make out what they were saying, but she really didn't like what she was seeing. _"Could I be jealous?"_ She thought as she subconsciously touched the bite mark on her shoulder.

She got up grabbed the letter and ran out of the cafeteria, giving Inuyasha a whiff of tears and a scent he'd always loved so much. _"Kagome?" _He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. _"How'd she end up sneaking by me like that? Without even saying hi? And why was she crying?"_ He felt so heart broken to know that she was crying.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" The girl he was talking to asked him. "You seem to be looking for something.

"Oh, no I'm fine. But thanks again if it wasn't for you I definatly would have failed biology. I can't stand that class, that teacher drives me nuts with that Hungarian accent and I can't concentrate. I don't know how it is that you _do _concentrate." Inuyasha said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now I won't be down a credit. Thanks."

The girl smiled and absolutely marveled at the fact that Inuyasha the most _popular_ guy in school was not only acknowledging her but _touching _her too. She looked over at her friends at a nearby table, who were giggling pointing and whispering, and admiring Inuyasha and envying their friend. She winked at them and turned back to Inuyasha. "No problem it was my pleasure to help you." She told him with a grin.

"No way there must be some way to repay you." He insisted. "Buy your lunch at today?"

"How about a movie today after school?" She asked eagerly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"A movie?" He asked and he watched as she nodded. _"Well I guess a movie wouldn't hurt… but I'd much rather if I went to a movie with Kagome."_ He thought. "Okay well a movie it is, as a thank you for your help." He told her with a half smile, and she could've sworn that her heart would flutter out of her chest. She nodded unable to say anything, and then he turned and walked towards his table.

"Oh my gosh Yuna you're so lucky." One of her friends squeeled.

"Could you feel his muscles through his shirt when he hugged you?" Another asked. Yuna smiled.

" Yes I could! I was like a dream! And it gets better." Yuna said with a twinkle in her eye. Her friends leaned in closer. "He's taking me to the movies after school today!" Yuna squeeled unable to control her excitement. Her friends gasped in jealousy, but still wished her a good time. "But don't tell anyone! I don't want any jealous bitches around the school to have my head." She said sitting tall as if she were the queen of the world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was after school, and she was in a hurry. She was waiting for the moment to come when she'd finally hear what it was that Inuyasha was hiding. _"Maybe I should talk to him first. Sango's right maybe I shouldn't trust Kikyou and just trust my boyfriend."_ She thought. "Yea what am I so worried about?" She said with a smile and opening the front doors. She began passing the parking lot until she heard her name.

"Kagome!" She heard it again. She turned to see Kikyou leaning against a black car. Kikyou then pointed in another direction of the parking lot. Kagome followed the direction Kikyou was pointing at, and to Kagome's horror Inuyasha was opening his car door for the girl she saw him hug at lunch. Her jaw dropped and she looked towards Kikyou who was nodding as if to say 'it's true.' She walked towards Kikyou's car.

"What is it you have to tell me?" Kagome asked successfully holding back her tears. Kikyou shook her head.

"Not here honey, let go somewhere where no one else would be listening. This is for your ears only." Kikyou said opening her car door. Kagome walked around to the passenger side. But as she got there she couldn't help that notice that Kikyou had called her _honey_, and then the fact that her usual high girly voice was now… normal, and calm with a slight chill to it. She got inside, and put her seat belt on. Kikyou looked at her with fake sorrowful eyes, and patted her knee. "Lets go."

The drive there was silent. Kagome didn't know what to say to her. She never usually talked to Kikyou before, and now it was weird to see how… different Kikyou had become. The ride wasn't too long but then finally she arrived at a house, that had vines growing up the walls, and dusty looking windows. To Kagome it looked like something straight out of a horror movie. But to her surprise the inside was completely different. It had a marble floor and a very modern look to it. It was actually quite cozy on the inside.

"Can I get you anything to drink perhaps?" Kikyou asked, heading towards what seemed to be the basement. Kagome shook her head. Kikyou opened the basement door, and turned on the light, she motioned for Kagome to go in. Kagome was skeptical at first but she went in anyway.

"_This isn't so bad."_ Kagome thought. She sat on a love seat sofa, and sunk in to the comfort.

"Nayami!" Kikyou called out. A cat demon emerged out of the basement washroom, and her eyes landed on Kagome. Kagome gasped.

"Wow! It's so nice to see you again!" Kagome sat up, and gave her a huge. Nayami hugged her back. "Kikyou I didn't know that you knew Na-" Kagome didn't finished her sentence as she felt a pair of hands slide down from her back to her ass. Kagome jumped back. _"That's right I forgot!"_

Nayami gasped, "I'm so sorry Kagome!" Kagome did respond but only nodded.

"Oh I see you know my girlfriend Kagome." Kikyou said as she sat Kagome back down into the love seat and sat down next to her. Nayami squished into the seat meant for two people on the other side of Kagome.

"G-girlfriend?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "But what about all those times you were chasing Inuyasha?" Kikyou smiled.

"That's besides the point Kagome. I asked you to come because you needed to know Inuyasha's secret. And it would be so cruel of us if we let you go on knowing that he was… well cheating on you."

"Is it with that girl you showed me in the parking lot?" Kagome asked as a lump in her throat began to form.

"Yea it is. Her name is Yuna." Nayami told her. "They've been going out for a couple years now, but for some reason that slut doesn't seem to mind that Inuyasha cheats on her with other women. Just as long as he goes back to her with knew sex positions." Kagome covered her mouth. Kagome was so overwhelmed with emotions that she leaned over and cried on Kikyou's shoulder. Kikyou smirked and patted her Kagome's hair. She then looked towards Nayami and gave her a nod.

"There, there Kagome no need to cry. We're here for you." Nayami cooed as her hand slithered up Kagome's hoodie and grasped one of her breasts in her hand. Kagome let out a moan before she realized what was going on and gasped.

"Hey don't touch me there!" Kagome cried out with tear filled eyes. Nayami squeezed her breast again.

"Well Kagome dear I know that when I'm sad I feel much better when Kikyou here gives me a massage, much like what I'm doing to you now." Nayami said continuing her actions.

"No! S-st-stop it!" Kagome shouted in a shaky voice, attempting to pull the cat demons wandering hand out of her hoodie. Kikyou then swiftly and quickly lifted Kagome's hoodie over her head to give her girlfriend better access. Then both Nayami and Kikyou pulled both of Kagome's hands back to the wall, and metal shakles emerged from out of the wall and around Kagome's wrists and binding her there. Kagome screamed in fear and began kicking. Then Kikyou pressed a button on the remote on the table and the sofa turned into a pull out bed and it binded Kagome's legs down as well.

"Now there will be no kicking and fussing. You should've just let me help relieve your pain." Nayami whispered into her ear. Kagome only started to cry harder and pleaded more for the women to stop. Nayami ripped both Kagome's bra and tank top with her claws while Kikyou slid a razor down Kagome's jeans ripping it open. They both looked at her hungrily as they saw the busty girl lying there frightend in nothing but panties. Nayami sucked on Kagome's right nipple while Kikyou sucked on her left and they both started to slowly remove their own clothing as well. Kagome struggled against the metal bindings, what they were doing to her felt so _good_ but the situation was completely wrong! She only wished it was Inuyasha that was pleasuring her instead. _"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome thought with venom. Her sadness started to turn into anger.

Their hands slowly started to roam around Kagome's body feeling every inch of her. Kagome surpressed every moan she was only naturally going to release. Kikyou slid her fingers down to Kagome's nether region and rubbed it getting a moan that was never supposed to be let out by Kagome. "Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome cried out. She didn't care that Inuyasha was playing her, she just wanted him here to save her. Maybe it had to do with the bite mark.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Inuyasha was bored out of his mind sitting next to a girl who wasn't even watching the movie. Then suddenly his heart skipped a beat and he had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry I gotta go!" Inuyasha dashed out of the theatre leaving the girl that was making gaga eyes at him with her jaw left hanging. He had no idea where he was going. He didn't even bring his car because this time he could run faster then a race car. For some reason he knew he was going the right way. "I'm coming Kagome!" He cried out.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kikyou broke the kiss she held on Kagome's lips and Nayami stopped tonguing Kagome's entrance, and Kagome growled in anger like a beast as she unwillingly climaxed.

They smiled at her with great wickedness. "Boss she's ready for you!" Nayami called out. In seconds a man with familiar red eyes, pail skin, and black long hair, emerged from a room in nothing but a bath robe. Kagome gasped as she recognized the man.

"You're…" Kagome started.

"I go by the name of Naraku, I'm the remade form of the demon that once lived inside of you." He began and he lay next to her and rested a hand on her glistening flat stomach. "And once I take you, he will live inside of you once again." He began inching his hand closer and closer to her breasts. He moved his lips to her ear. "I've wanted your body since the day I saw you in that washroom with that dog." He whispered. Then he grasped her breast harshly causing her pain. She growled again, as her as glazed over in a dark shade of red for only a mere second. "Whoever sealed Onigumo made the mistake of not removing these scars. As long as you have these scars I have a tie to you and Onigumo will continue to live." He explained to her as her rubbed his other hand on the scar on her arm. He bit on her nipple, and she screamed as the tears welled up in her eyes again. Naraku licked the sore nipple, and squeezed the other one. He removed the bath rob he was wearing to reveal himself. "All I have to do is plant my seed and the deed is done." He straddle her body and He placed his length between he large chest and began to fuck her breasts. He groaned and shivered in delight at how amazing it felt. He was growing closer and closer to his climax, and he then positioned himself towards her vaginal entrance. He began to prob her entrance in attempt to tease her but all he got from her was deep growls of anger. He smiled evily as he began to push his length extremely slow, but before he could get anywhere Inuyasha dashed down the stairs and punched Naraku square in the jaw. Naraku lost his composure.

Kagome's body began to glow a pink light. It blinded the other two woman, and burned Naraku's member out of her. He roared in pain and backed away from her.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled holding himself and shielding his eyes. Then the glowing stopped and she passed out. The scars on her body had disappeared. "Kagome!" He said looking at her naked form and then towards Naraku, and the two woman at his side. Inuyasha instantly raged in anger. His body went out of his control. His claws grew longer, and his eyes reddened. His fangs grew to a longer length, and with that he attacked Naraku's weakened form. He uncontrollably pounded his fists into his face and continued even after he was long past dead. Once he was through with him he turned to Nayami and Kikyou who looked at him in horror. They made a run for it towards the door and grabbed their clothing along the way.

He was about to chase after him when he heard his name come from the passed out woman behind him. His heart began to calm and he returned to normal. He broke the shackles around her wrists and ankles and scooped her up into his arms. He put his jacket around her and carried her home.

Chapter 20: Complete

Next Chapter – 21: Recovering and forgiving

Well that's the end of that chapter. And as you can tell not much humor in that one. Hey I need at least one part in my story to be serious right? And as you can see this chapter was much longer than all the others I've written.

I hope that you liked it. And if I get enough reviews I'll update by the end of this week and that's a promise! :) Anyway now that you've read it please, please review! Let me know what you think kay? Alright! Ja!


	21. Recovering and Forgiving

Hey, everyone! I'm finally updating after soooo long. Every weekend since my last update I thought of updating again. But nothing came to me. My creative juices weren't flowing at all. Every time I thought of something I always felt that it might not be good enough. I care what you guys as the readers of my work think about my writing, and for a while now I've been afraid that I'd ruin the story somehow if I haven't already… And on top of that school is even more of a headache than ever before. Grade 12 is pretty hard, and on top of that I have to juggle work, and home life. And then dealing with my own relationship with my boyfriend. We were hitting some rocky parts in our relationship, but everything is better between him and I. So now here I am to update another chapter. I really hope you guys like this one!

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 21: Recovering and forgiving

X

X

X

Kagome lay on her bed as if she were lifeless, and for some reason she stared at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing of the day. Ever since 'that day' a week ago, Kagome hadn't said a word. In fact she hadn't even gone to school. She felt that if she were to step foot in the halls she'd feel the buzz of gossip burn through her ears and tingle down her spine indicating she was being constantly stared at and talked about. She was afraid to face anyone and everyone. She was afraid to see that wretched Kikyou in the halls as well. But out of all those things, she was most afraid of what Inuyasha thought. How he felt about the whole situation. She felt guilty, as if she had betrayed him.

Kagome rolled over in her bed and smothered her face in her pillow, hoping that if she was trapped like that long enough she'd suffocate and die. No such luck. She sighed another of the many depressing sighs she'd done so far. All in all Kagome wasn't ready to face anyone. Not yet, and she willingly admitted to being a coward for it.

Kagome didn't answer when she heard a soft knock at the door. Her mother entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Kagome. Your friend Sango has brought you more homework from your missed classes." Her mother said, while putting the homework sheets on her daughters' desk. She looked at the other papers and text books that were brought from school to her completely untouched and probably even collecting dust. She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome's constant silence was driving her up the wall, and it was absolutely devastating to see her once cheerful daughter so unhappy, and going so long without smiling. Seeing Kagome smile reminded Mrs. Higurashi so much of her husbands smile. She smiled just like he did.

"Kagome tell mama what's wrong." Her mother said in a sympathetic voice. She sat on her bed, and looked at Kagome's averted eyes. Again silence. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and stood up to leave.

"Mom I can't tell you right now. But I hope that I will sooner or later." Kagome said in a croaky voice. She hadn't spoken for so long that her voice had become used to being mute.

Kagome's mother was quite taken by the fact that she finally got her daughter to speak. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Well whenever you're ready is fine. Just know that what ever it is I won't ever judge you… okay? I will always love you no matter what you did, or what you do. I'm always here for you and nothing will change that." Mrs. Higurashi then turned to leave but felt a pair of arms embrace her and the soft sound of sobbing. _"Kagome."_

"I love you mom!" She sobbed into her mothers' clothing a little more before eventually tiring herself out.

……………………………………………………

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad you're back!" Sango said squeezing the life out of Kagome. "I've missed you! Where were you?" She asked as she placed her hands firmly on her shoulders, and had a look of concern on her face.

"Uhhh."

"Ahhh Kagome so you're back!" She saw Miroku approaching. Good thing too because she didn't know how she would answer Sango's question.

"By the way Sango, have you seen Kikyou around?" Kagome asked her best friend. She felt uneasy even bringing up her name, but she had to see what Kikyou had been up to since 'that day.'

"No, I haven't seen her in quite a while actually." Sango said resting her index finger on her chin.

"Actually I hear she transferred out of this school a few days ago. She's not coming back, At least I don't think so." Miroku said answering Kagome's question more thoroughly. She was happy to know that the witch was gone. Or at least she hoped so. The woman had been quite sneaky when she had no idea, so now Kagome was extra cautious. She turned around and was quite startled to be met face to face with Inuyasha. She gulped and Inuyasha just stared at her with an expressionless face.

"I need to talk to you at lunch." He said, then her turned on his heel and walked into his class right as the bell rang.

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!" Miroku yelled in a loud dramatic voice. People in the halls stopped to look at him and then continued to rush to class. The tension between Inuyasha and Kagome was so thick that it couldn't be cut with a knife. Odd enough, some how Miroku's dramatic, loud voice had… if only for a moment. Sango sweat dropped with embarrassment at her idiotic boyfriends sudden out burst.

"Was that really necessary?" Sango asked in an annoyed voice.

"Of course it was! It was for dramatic affect!" Miroku replied matter-o-factly. Sango placed her thumb and index fingers at the bridge of her nose as if Miroku had just given her a headache.

"Whatever lets just get to class we're already late." Sango said dragging Miroku by his ear leaving Kagome to just stare in space.

"_He has to talk to me? I hope he's not mad…"_ Kagome thought. Now she had to wait roughly two whole hours to find out what Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about. Although she had a funny feeling she knew what it was.

………………………………………………………

The lunch bell sounded and Kagome had already mapped out her escape route. She thought it through very carefully, and was careful to avoid all the places Inuyasha would most likely be in. Eventually after many turns in the halls she caught sight of the double doors that lead to her freedom. She dodged through people mingling, and making their way to the cafeteria.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Kagome had heard an angry male voice sound through the halls. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind through the halls and then a strong hand smashing into the locker in front of her to block her from proceeding any further. She studied the arm and noticed the hand that smashed into the locker had dented it. She gasped and widened her eyes. Her gaze then snapped to the owner of the arm. She knew the second she heard his voice that it was him. "Why are you leaving I told you I had to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome winced. She looked around and noticed the people looking at them.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with embarrassment from displaying such a scene. The she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. The eyes she missed looking into so dearly. The eyes that had always held a glint and a smile in them, but was now glassy with… tears? Kagome felt a huge rushing wave of guilt wash over her and she let out a very shaky breath. She felt his other hand grasp hers firmly enough so she wouldn't let go. Kagome knew that if she talked to him she would have to relive 'that day' again. She resisted and pulled from him but she would not let go. She burst out into tears she had been holding in. Apparently she hadn't cried out all her grief that day with her mom.

Tired of Kagome pulling and resisting, Inuyasha swung her over his broad shoulder and ran through the halls at top speed.

……………………………………………………

In the cafeteria Sango and Miroku had caught a glimpse of Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I guess he had to take her by force." Sango said not even eating the salad she had in front of her. She was so worried about how Kagome would hold up. Kagome still had yet to tell her what was going on. And Sango _knew_ something was up.

Miroku leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "How about I take you by force?" He kissed Sango gently on the cheek. Sango turned to him with a blush on her face, and was biting her bottom lip. She leaned in closer to his face. They inched closer and closer. Sango closed her eyes as did Miroku. They were so close they could feel each others breath tickling their lips and sending a wonderful sensation through their bodies. Miroku kept leaning in further and further but for some reason he couldn't feel his destination… Sango's lips. Then somehow his face smashed into the chair once occupied by Sango. He opened his eyes to see that she was gone and her salad had disappeared with her.

Sango exited the cafeteria taking a bite out of her salad and giggling to herself at her genieus prank. Soon it became too funny that she burst out into hysterical laughter in the middle of the hall. People stared at her as she walked by. Then remembering Kagome's situation she randomly stopped her fit of laughter, and popped more salad into her mouth. "Hmmm." She thought aloud.

"_What the fuck?"_ Kouga thought as he watched as Sango disappeared down the hallway.

…………………………………………………

Inuyasha brought Kagome to a forested area behind the school. The forest was fenced off, but being a half demon it was an easy obstical to avoid. Inuyasha found a tall tree with thick branches. He leaped up to the tree and placed Kagome between the trunk and himself and putting his arm behind her to support her from falling. "Now you can't run. You're stuck until you tell me what's going on." He said quietly. He looked at her and noticed how she avoided his eyes entirely. "You don't have to worry about me judging you." He assured her.

That was the same thing her mother had told her the day before. She sighed and tried to find the words to say. "Well what if someone comes by and hears us?" Kagome asked trying to find any given way out of the situation.

"Come on Kagome. Look around you know one would ever think to find anyone here. Especially since this place is off limits and it's lunch time." He said.

"Well what about Naraku? This seems like a very likely place for him to just pop up out of no where." The mans name tasted very bitter on her tongue, and it made her heart pound with disgust.

Inuyasha had to think for a moment. He wanted to word his words properly. He then found that there was no other way to say it, and if he wanted her to be honest with him, he had to be honest with her. "I… I killed… Naraku." He struggled to say. No matter how terrible a man Naraku was Inuyasha felt horrible about the fact that he killed a man. The adrenaline and anger had drove him to do so. He heard Kagome gasp and turn to look at him for the first time that day. "Yeah I know what you wanna say, but I felt the demon side of me consumed me the very moment I saw what he was going to do to you. I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to. That very moment I did not want him to live. I felt bad about the fact that these hands actually killed a man. But walking in that room I smelt something sinister and he was going to do more than just rape you Kagome, you must know that."

Kagome nodded taking in what he was saying. "Wait then does that mean you're going to jail?" She asked with worry. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, and I doubt that Kikyou and her bitch would snitch on me considering the fact that Naraku had commited attempted rape and Kami knows what else… well, I'm sure you know." Inuyasha said turning to her again.

That was her que. He wanted her to talk and he wanted her to do so now. "It's kinda chilly today isn't it?" Inuyasha glared at her. Usually it was very sexy when Inuyasha glared at her. Especially when he was mad because Kagome could see so deep into his soul that she could tell that underneath it all he was only kidding with her. Not this time. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I received a letter from Kikyou asking for me to meet with her the day before it all happened. It said that she had something very important to say to me. She said she wanted a truce, and that she wanted to…" She paused as a lump in her throat formed. She didn't want to continue, but she knew she had to. "She said she wanted to tell me something about you." She whispered the last part, but knew full well that Inuyasha with his ears could hear her. When they had told her what Inuyasha's 'crime' was Kagome felt anger and sadness about it. But now looking back on it, she felt stupid for feeling that way. She knew Inuyasha had changed and he had always been with her.

"What did she say that I did? Coming from Kikyou it was obviously a lie and you didn't buy it right?" Inuyasha said trying to keep his anger in check.

"W-well I did at first… but looking back on it, I know it couldn't have been true that you were cheating on me with Yuna." She said in a hurry. She just wanted to lay it all out there instead of taking her time to say it and torture Inuyasha as well as herself.

"Whose Yuna?" Inuyasha asked. "Ohhhh, my partner in my biology class. Why would I cheat on you for_ her_? Why would I cheat on you for anybody?"

"Yeah I know now that you wouldn't cheat on me, but it's just Kikyou sounded to convincing at the time." She admitted.

"I can't believe you have such little trust in me. Look where it got you!" He yelled, his eyes glazing over with tears again. "Fuck, no girl has ever once made me cry like a fag… not one! But I love you so much, and then you do things like that and it fucking hurts. There was only one time I had my heart broken by a woman and she was the reason why I used to toy with every girl I saw in sight. But you changed me Kagome. And then I thought I did something, you ignored all my calls and stopped talking to me. Kagome please tell me what I did to fucking deserve that!" He yelled. For the love of Kami he yelled and she never heard him so angry before. No she never heard him so angry at _her._

Kagome cried and knowing her fiery temper she yelled right back at him. "I was scared okay? I was raped by two women and almost raped by a sick, disgusting man! Then my boyfriend comes in and saves my ass literally. Do you realize how bad that situation looks? I thought you'd hate me for that. For being in that situation. I thought you'd see me as a slut. I know… I was a coward and I hated myself and I felt guilty, for distrusting you. I fucking hate myself for that, and thought you'd never forgive me because you _don't_ deserve that Inuyasha!" She looked at him with tears drenching her face and noticed that his hard expression had softened.

He didn't know what to say. So he leaned in and kissed her. After only a brief second of contact with their lips Kagome slipped off the branch.

Chapter 21: Complete

Next Chapter – 22: Stay with me

Okay that was another chapter people. Please, please, please review it now! Okay? Thanks! I love you all teehee!


	22. Stay With Me

Hey I was bored this morning when I woke up, so I decided to update. I might as well hurry up and start finishing this story. Because nobody is interested in it anymore anyway. I mean everyone wants me to update, and then when I do nobody reads it. That's like asking for candy, but once you get it, you don't eat it. I'm not upset, I'm just wondering why this is so. But I'll update it anyway. It'll put my mind at ease to finish the story. I can't just leave it unfinished. This isn't the last chapter, but I feel it's almost done. So now here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 22: Stay with me

X

He didn't know what to say. So he leaned in and kissed her. After only a brief second of contact with their lips Kagome slipped off the branch.

X

X

X

It seemed as if she would fall to her death. Sure enough if it wasn't for someone that would always be there for her, someone that would always take care of her, someone that would always catch her when she fell… she most likely would have fallen to her death.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, but with fast reflexes and brute strength he caught her by the ankle just in time and pulled her back up. He cradled her in his arms but then noticed that she was unconscious. He listened to make sure she was breathing, and luckily she was. _"Shit I protected her from falling backwards, but I never anticipated that she'd fall forwards…"_ He cursed to himself. "That's it forget school right now, she needs me." And with a great jump he leaped out of the forest, and sprinted towards the parking lot where his car was. He buckled her in, started his car and he drove from the school.

………………………………………………….

Kagome blinked a few times after the doctor shone a light in her eye. They were at Inuyasha's house, in the same room she has stayed in when she was there before. It brought back so many memories of when they were first falling in love. Of course then she wouldn't have admitted it.

Then her stomach growled as if she has swallowed an angry lion. She held her stomach and turned red with embarrassment when Inuyasha started to chuckle a bit.

"Well then that's proof enough. Ms. Higurashi I'd that say you haven't eaten a lot have you." The doctor had asked packing his equipment back up. Kagome bowed her head and then nodded. "How long as it been Ms. Higurashi?" The doctor asked quirking his eyebrow due to the suspicion that it had been a while.

"Umm… I duno, maybe five or six days?" She said in a quiet voice. Inuyasha heard her perfectly well.

"What?" Inuyasha sputtered out. He couldn't believe she went so long without food.

"Well that will be five thousand dollars." The doctor said sticking out his hand. Then he laughed. "No, no I'm only kidd-"

"Here. Now Kagome and I need to be alone." Inuyasha said sticking five thousand dollars in his hand and trying to shove him out the door.

"But, but! I was only-" The doctor struggled to say.

"It's still not enough? Okay fine here, that should cover everything. Thanks for everything doc." Inuyasha said sticking another thousand dollars in his hand before successfully pushing the doctor out of the room.

On the other side of the door the doctor started to laugh with glee, and then skipped down the stairs and out of the house. "Wahahahahaha! New motorcycle here I come!" The balding man yelled in the middle of the sidewalk. Two girls walking by him at the time both giggled.

"Weirdo…"

………………………………………………….

Inuyasha bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome fidgeted. She didn't know whether he'd scold her or just remain silent like he was now. "Kagome… I'm sorry. If only I was there to stop it this would never have-"

"Don't blame yourself." Kagome cut in and now looked out the window. "If anything it's my fault, I didn't tell you where I was going even though I knew it was Kikyou and I knew that she was up to no good, but I trusted her blindly. There's no way you would have known of my whereabouts." She said. "So please, I ask that you not blame yourself. It… it will only make me sad okay?" With that said she smiled and Inuyasha smiled back.

"I'll be right back babe." He said and he ran out of the room. Kagome sighed and stuck her cold hands behind her pillow. She dozed off for almost 10 minutes and upon waking up she felt something under the pillow. She pulled it out from under the pillow and examined it. She gasped when she realized what it was and remembered where it had come from. At that moment Inuyasha walked in the room with a tray of food. Eggs, toast, bacon waffles, and a glass of orange juice. Kagome hid it behind her back.

"Here you go breakfast in bed." Inuyasha said placing the tray over her lap. Kagome's mouth watered.

"But it's afternoon." She said, her eyes never leaving the food.

"Fine then it's lunchfast in bed." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well thank you very much love. I really appreciate it." Inuyasha loved when she called him things like that. It sounded so good coming from her. He kissed her on the cheek as a 'you're welcome'. Kagome noticed that his breath smelt like bacon. She raised and eyebrow.

"You ate one of my bacon?" She asked. Nobody touched her bacon…ever. In fact nobody was brave enough to do so, for all hell would break loose.

"No I didn't eat one." Inuyasha said with a smile and licked her fingers.

"Liar!"

"Who says I was lying? I told you I didn't eat one because I ate three." He smirked. There was that smirk again. That hot, sexy smirk that made her gain an appetite for something other than food.

"Eat first, fuck later." He winked at her and left the room. Kagome's jaw dropped wondering how on earth he was able to know what she was thinking. "Your eyes tell it all babe." He yelled out from the hallway. She heard his room door close. She took one bite of her food. Then another… and another.

"_Oh Kami this is so good!"_ She thought. She looked in the drawer beside her bed remembering that she had left some stuff in there from her last stay. But boy was Inuyasha in for it now.

………………………………………………….

Inuyasha walked to his bed and fell into the neatly made bed face first and stayed in that position, for he no longer had the energy even to turn over. He was exhausted. He had spent all week worrying over Kagome. He barely slept for the very thoughts of what could have happened to her kept him up at night. Then he'd go through the day doing the same, and now that he was put at ease he could finally have at least 20 minutes of shut eye. He fell asleep, although he could not enter the world of complete sleep due to the tension in his muscles. He ached all over. Not only was he busy missing sleep, but he was also busy taking his frustration out on the weights through the week as well. He wasn't a muscle head but when he was angry and just needed something to help release his adrenaline. His body cried for rest and now he was granted time to sleep.

As he had eventually dulled his senses to let the full wave of slumber hit him, he hadn't realized someone slip into his room and creep towards his bed. She was careful to be as quiet as possible. She silently cheered when she realized he was sleeping. This just made her plans even better. She tiptoed whilst holding something behind her back. Reaching her destination she hovered over him and gently turned him to his back and lifted his arms above his head. She took out the item she held behind her back, and tied it securely and tightly around his wrists and the bars at the top of his bed.

She was completely surprised to find that he hadn't woken up the second she opened the door. She reached for the top of his shirt and slowly undid the button, giving herself points for every second he remained asleep. She successfully had him bare chested and then moved on to her next goal by carefully undoing his belt. Once she accomplished that she zipped down his zipper and watched as his ear twitched slightly from the sound. She pulled his length out careful not to pleasure him just yet. She applauded herself for completing phase one of her mission. Now to add the finishing touches… literally. She flicked her tongue over the head of his shaft and felt him instantly come to life in her hands.

Inuyasha's breath became raged and his skin soon began to flush. She smirked. She then took him into her mouth and sucked him greedily. Inuyasha jolted out of his sound sleep and looked down. "K-Kagome!" He said, his voice sounding very hoarse. _"How the hell?"_ He thought, but couldn't really think of much else as his mind slowly began to drift southward. He became even more turned on when he looked at how her mouth was wide open in attempt to fit him in as well as the mischievous look in her eyes. It suddenly became hot in the room, and at that moment he wasn't sure if it was from the blazing setting sun making its presence become known by the rays that spilled into the room, or if it was the all black lace and silk lingerie Kagome was currently wearing. _"Where the hell did she get that?" _He thought. _"I don't remember her coming here with anything. She was unconsci…" _His thoughts were cut short by the slurping sound of his girlfriends' lips, and the immense surge of pleasure shooting through his body. "Mmm, fuck…" He murmured whilst closing his eyes. He emitted a deep growl causing her to shudder and her nipples to harden.

She licked the pre-cum that oozed from the tip, and then took as much as she could of him in her mouth again. Inuyasha curled his hands into fists and scrapped the palm of his hands with his sharp nails causing specks of blood to form on his hands. Inuyasha's hips began to thrust uncontrollably into her mouth, and let a strained groan escape his lips. "Fuck!" He groaned again as his body began to shake violently until eventually he had spurted out his seed into Kagome's mouth and watched as she swallowed it. Although he was completely breathless he was now fully awake and full of energy. He was completely restless now. He smiled a toothy grin at Kagome. "Come 'ere." He said, and she obeyed with a complete seductive look in her eyes.

She straddled his hips and something told him that she wasn't done yet. He watched as her lush body just taunted him causing him to harden all over again. He wanted to reach out and grab her and fondle her until her skin turned red. But something stopped him from doing so. He couldn't move his hands. When he looked up to see what was stopping him he noticed a black piece of cloth wrapped around his wrists and attached to the bar of his bed. Pure confusion became evident on his face, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Didn't realize it was there did you?" Kagome said playfully. "Does this situation seem familiar?" And before he could answer or think about it, she put a finger to his lips. "You're not the only one who can tie someone up with a thong." She hinted. Inuyasha opened his mouth and let out a breath. He looked up at it again and realized that it was indeed a thong. And not just that he noticed that it was the same one he used to tie Kagome up the time she stayed at his house.

"You're quite tricky huh?" His abdominal muscles flexed as he laughed, and Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha stopped laughing immediately when he looked at how her body just glowed golden from the light of the setting sun shinning in from the window. Her skin shined from a mild layer of sweat, and the silk and lace hugged every inch of skin it was attached too. Which wasn't very much. The sight of her was so unreal as if he was dreaming, and the best part of all was that she was his. "So what are you planning on doing to me now?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. Kagome then grinded her sex onto his cock causing Inuyasha's hips to jerk upward and grunt. He could feel the dampness of her now spread pussy lips and it was driving him absolutely insane.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kagome replied in a husky voice that could rival that of a vixen, as she unhooked her bra.

Chapter 22: Complete

Next Chapter – 23: It's all clear

Well that was another chapter for ya! I hope you like it! Now please, please, review now kay? Thanks!! :3


	23. It's all clear

Well it has been a long few months without my beloved computer. :sniff: It was so torturous lol. But I have my computer now so there's no problem. It's new and improved too! So while I was computerless for the past few months I came up with a new chapter for this story as well as a brand new story. But I'll save the details on that when I begin that story. It's called 'the secretary' so be on the look out for it. I also have another story idea that I'm in the process of developing. Anyway here is the next chapter I do hope you like it! And thank you very much for being so patient!  
Enjoy!

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter 23: It's all clear

X

X

X

Inuyasha just lay there completely lost in thought. He looked at the girl… no woman sleeping on his chest. He couldn't help but smile at her beautiful sleeping face. How was it that their relationship took on so many different levels in less than a month? He found something it took most people years to find, and it was something he wasn't looking for in the first place. He pictured what their life together so far was like. Yea the sex was absolutely earth shakingly, amazing but there was so much more to her too. How can someone so small have so much depth? He continued asking himself questions over and over in his mind. Until he came across a question that hadn't been answered yet. Actually, it hadn't been asked.

A smile flashed through his eyes in the dark room. "Am I really ready for this though?" He asked himself quietly.

"Ready for what?" Said a small, quiet voice after a few moments. Inuyasha was startled when he heard Kagome's voice but he never let it show. He smiled, with one of his fangs peaking out from his lips.

"For round two baby." He said, rubbing the small of her back. Kagome arched an eye brow.

"Are you seriously forgetting that we already had a round two, a round three and a round four? I'm surprised my legs aren't stuck open." She said pinching Inuyasha's nipple and kissing him on the nose and he chuckled. Inuyasha looked at the digital clock on the night table. It was 5:20 in the morning, and school started in roughly three hours.

"Oh there's plenty of time for a round five." He told her while he wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome groaned, and laid her head on his chest again.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd actually like to be able to catch enough sleep and be able to walk with my legs closed, thanks." She said yawning. Inuyasha laughed at her comment. "Now let me sleep so I can wake up tomorrow."

"You mean so you can wake up _today_. It may be dark but its still morning." Inuyasha told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and tucking the other behind his head.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" Kagome giggled. He kissed her on the top of the head, and watched as she fell back asleep again, but he couldn't sleep. His head was swamped with questions much like the previous ones.

"_Yea, I think I'm ready… I just hope she is too." _

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**A few of months later: June**

Only seven minutes until the bell rang signaling lunch time, and Sango was absolutely bored out of her mind. She had already taken the note down for today and now the teacher was going on and on and on. She looked at the clock and it had only been 25 seconds since she last looked at it. _"Oh Kami why me?" _She thought. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and it startled her out of her thoughts. The teacher stopped talking, finally, and answered the door. Some man wheeled in a cart displaying a huge bouquet of flowers with red and white balloons all over. It had a white table cloth draped on it. Right there next to the bouquet, was her pet cat demon Kirara. "Kirara?" She asked, picking up her feline friend. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed that Kirara had a collar with a piece of folded paper on it. She put her cat down, took the paper, and opened it to read its contents. The first line said in brackets for her to read it out loud, so she did. "Sango, will you go to prom with me?" It took her a couple of seconds to think about what happened in the past few minutes then the question on the paper, who could have sent it, and how they got Kirara. She looked around, and all the girls looked envious. People were whispering in the class, and the teacher had no idea what to say.

Suddenly Miroku appeared from underneath the cart hidden behind the cloth. "Will you?" He asked taking her hands in his. Sango looked back at Kagome and gave her the thumbs up and a huge smile. She turned back to Miroku and was at a loss for words, so she just nodded vigorously as if she didn't care that her head would fall off. Miroku took her in his arms and the entire class applauded and the bell rang, while the teacher fumed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome arrived at her locker only to find that a note had been posted on it. It was folded and on the front it said, _'Two Questions' _in fancy letters. She opened the note and found that there weren't any questions on it but… a location? _"What is this?"_ She thought. Well the first location said to go to the gym. The only question running through her mind was _why? _Then her heart almost stopped. What if it was Kikyou again? Her body suddenly felt weak and she shivered as if it was cold. Kagome took out her phone and texted Sango to meet her at the gym, then she slowly proceeded to the gymnasium. A few moments later she received a text back.

**Sango: Y? U want 2 watch the b-ball game? **

Oh that's right there was a basketball game today at lunch for anyone that wanted to play. She texted Sango back,

**Kagome: I got a weird note & it sed 2 go 2 the gym. Plz cum with me? **

Kagome then called Inuyasha on his phone. It was better to have two people with her just to be safe.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey love it's me. I got thi-"

"Sorry babe, can you call me later? I'm in the middle of something…" There was cheering in the background. "I'm very busy." Then he apologized again and hung up.

"What? Hello? Grrrrr!" Kagome growled . What was so important that he couldn't take a few minutes to talk to her? She wasn't asking for much. She finally met up with Sango at the gym.

"Hey Kag, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, but I don't feel safe…" Kagome said running her hands up and down her arms. Sango could see the goose bumps from where she stood.

"Okay let's go in then." Sango told her, linked arms with her and led her into the gym. Sure enough there was a basketball game going. There was cheering after one of the teams scored and it sounded familiar. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Inuyasha's here." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sango looked at her, and then she looked at the court. "Hey look there's Miroku… and Inuyasha too!" Kagome followed her gaze and gasped when she saw her boyfriend of over three months 'busy' playing basketball.

"_Busy my ass!"_ Kagome thought angrily. Kagome stormed to the middle of the basketball court, and stopped directly in front of Inuyasha as he was dribbling the ball. "You were busy huh? I called you because I needed you!" The whole game stopped completely, and the crowd stopped cheering. "What if someone had tried to kidnap me or some thing, and when I called you were too 'busy' to talk to me? You told me to always call you when I needed you and-!" Suddenly the lights came out and Inuyasha held his finger to her lips, silencing her. Everyone was confused, and a buzz of chatter began to go on.

Inuyasha slowly removed his finger from her lips and pointed to the opposite side of the gym. He had a very knowing smile, and suddenly Kagome didn't feel so mad. She followed the direction in which he was pointing and gasped. She covered her mouth with shock and took a moment to register what she saw. There on the wall in giant letters… no _glow in the dark_ letters were the words, "Go to prom with me?"

Inuyasha was patient waiting for her answer until he saw her slowly nod at first, and then as if she couldn't contain herself she shouted, "YES! Oh my gosh yes, Inuyasha!" And she wrapped her arms around his neck and shared a deep kiss with him. The entire gymnasium was in an uproar of cheering. Girls crying, sighing, and wishing and the guys howled, "Inuyasha's the man!" The crowd went crazy, and as the couple left the lights turned back on and the basketball game went on again. Kagome kissed Inuyasha again outside the gym and it was short but passionate, and it caused Inuyasha to like his lips to taste what was left of her, before he spoke.

"Read question two of the note." He said with a smile. Kagome gave him a confused look before she realized what he was talking about. She pulled it out and read the next one. As she did this Inuyasha reached into his basketball shorts.

"Follow me… and now peeking!" Read the note. Kagome quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. He pulled put a long black cloth and wrapped it around her eyes. "What is this?" She asked touching the cloth gently as he tied it securely.

"Shhh, it gets better." He hushed her and then led her into the halls. Kagome snorted.

"How could it get any better than _that_?" She asked. Inuyasha just chuckled.

"Oh you'll see babe… you'll see." He continued to lead her, through the halls and up a few stairs. Then he opened a door, and Kagome felt a gush of wind hit her face.

"Um, Inuyasha where did you take me? Kagome asked.

"Hold on, almost there… okay stand right here and don't move. Don't take your blind fold off either." The sound of his feet indicated that he had walked away for a moment. Then he returned. "Okay ready?" Inuyasha asked, with his hands on her shoulders.

"I've _been_ ready since you blind folded me." She said. Inuyasha undid the knot and removed it. She looked around and they were on the roof.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. And then to her left she noticed there was a candle lit 'lunch' set up. There was a red table cloth, two fancy chairs and a silver platter of food. She gasped again. "Wow…" She was speechless. "Inuyasha… I…wow." Then the bell signaling that lunch had ended rang, and Kagome jump in surprise. "Inuyasha we can't we have classes. Inuyasha gave her a serious look.

"Kagome… do you seriously want to go to math class?" He asked. Kagome blinked a couple times.

So Inuyasha pulled open her chair and she sat. "Mmmmm smells wonderful." She said as Inuyasha pushed her chair back in. He took in a deep breath of her scent and growled.

"Speak for yourself." He mumbled in a husky voice.

"What?" She asked not hearing what he said.

"Oh, nothing." He smirked and sat down in front of her. He uncovered the silver platters in front of them to reveal a plate of Italian lasagna with Swedish meatballs on the side and a small slice of macaroni pie. It all looked heavenly and professionally done.

"Wow where did you get this?" Kagome asked immediately picking up her fork and digging in.

"How do you know if I bought it or not? What if I made it?" Inuyasha said pouting. Kagome blink and then popped a Swedish meatball in her mouth and marveled at the taste.

"YOU made this?" She closed her eyes and enjoyed its taste. "Wow. Inu-love I didn't know you cooked! You've been holding out on me." She said trying the lasagna next.

"Let's just say that I've learned a thing or two from all the chefs I've had as a kid." He said eating his macaroni pie. "Mmmm this is the best I've made it yet."

Then he pulled out the champagne and poured some her and himself. Kagome laughed. "You brought champagne too? Wow you really know how to treat a lady. She said rubbing her toes on his legs. She had removed her flip-flops a long time ago. Inuyasha shivered and got goose bumps from her soft touch. He cleared his throat.

They finished their lunch and made conversation. "So how about dessert?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh dessert? What are we having?" She asked. That was his answer and he laughed, but then he wagged a finger at her.

"First, I need to show you something." He said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're kidding? You mean there's _more_?" She asked.

"Are you complaining?"

"No! Show me please!" And she flashed him a smile. He smiled back and led to the edge of the roof to the fence.

"Look down there." He said, and then he stood behind her. She did as told and gasped yet again that day. On the ground were piles of looked like flowers of many colours but that was only half of it. It was arranged into two words. _Marry Me?_ Her breathing became shallow and her heart sped up. She had to hold on to the fence for support. She turned around and Inuyasha was on one knee, and holding out a small velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring on it. It was simple looking but somehow complex looking at the same time. It defiantly looked expensive. "Kagome, I've only known you for a few months but I feel like I've known you for years… Our relationship hit quite a few bumps, but we've stayed strong through them all and it's made us better. _You've_ made _me_ a better man. I'll tell you from now absolutely NO woman was able to change me the way you have. You could stand there and I could stay here on one knee telling you how amazing you are forever, until the end of time. I know I'm not perfect, but in my eyes _you_ are. And nothing will make me happier then if you were to be my wife." He finished saying. He had a sad look on his face after because of the tears on Kagome's face. "Baby…"

"YES! Inuyasha, yes!" She knelt down in front of him, her hands shaking and cried into his chest. She clung to his shirt, and Inuyasha lifted her chin.

"Don't cry. Even if they're tears of joy, it hurts to see you cry." He dried her tears. "Wait right here a second." He stood up and held the table cloth firmly in his hands. After a moments pause he pulled the table cloth out from under all the items on the table without dropping any of them. He turned to see the look of amusement on his lovers face. He winked at her and she shook her head. Placing the table cloth on the ground, he kicked off his shoes and sat on it and motioned for her to join him. Instead of sitting next to him like he had indicated she jumped on him pushing him down, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He grunted, and let his hands roam all over her body. She nearly ripped his wife beater off his chest… as a matter of fact she did. She trailed wet kisses all over his hard body, and he groaned. He took a firm hold of her ass and rubbed his clothed groin onto her clothed sex.

"I love you…" Kagome said in a raspy voice before he took her lips into another heated kiss and proceeded with making love to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The couple laid there on the roof top, completely naked with nothing but their own bodies to keep them warm. School was already over almost half an hour ago, and surely Inuyasha had Kagome crying out loud leaving the students below to wonder if perhaps someone was being raped, murdered or all of the above and whether or not to call the police.

Of course the possibility of being caught added to the excitement and now Kagome was resting next to her lover's body trying to find the strength to get up. Eventually she was able to sit up and stretch and was caught off guard when she felt strong hands holding her shoulders.

"Hey there _fiancée_ ready to go?" He said kissing her naked shoulder. Kagome nodded and they got dressed again and began to make their exit off the roof.

"Wait, what about all that stuff?" Kagome said looking over her shoulder at the table. Inuyasha just waved a hand.

"Keh, I'll just get someone to come dispose of it tomorrow." He said taking her hand, and they made their exit.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**A half hour before prom**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat patiently occasionally glancing up the stairs to see if their dates had finally finished getting ready. Miroku sighed. "Whyyyyyy! Why do women take forever to get ready?" He whined. Inuyasha just shook his head in frustration.

"Dude, the day I find out I'll be sure to tell you." He said, fixing his tie. He was wearing an all white tux, with a red dress shirt and a white tie. On his feet, was an expensive pair of black Italian dress shoes. He didn't do much with his hair but it was kept very neat.

Miroku sitting across from him wore a black suit, and a dark purple shirt and a light purple tie over it. On his feet were dark brown dress shoes, and his hair was gelled back nicely.

Inuyasha's maid walked by with a tray of two glasses of water. "Thanks. Oh, hey can you go up stairs and tell the girls to hurry up?" The maid nodded and smiled a kind smile.

"Yes sir." She said, and made her way up the stairs to deliver the message. Once she was at their door, she gave it a soft knock. The girls opened the door slightly and peered behind it.

"Oh, hey it's just you. We thought you were one of the guys." Sango said. The maid shook her head and smiled.

"No, but they did ask for you to hurry." She told them.

"Okay, tell them we will." Sango said, and she closed the door. "Kagome zip me up please?" Sango asked. Kagome helped her friend with her zipper and smoothed out any wrinkles. Sango was wearing a satin magenta coloured dress. It had spaghetti straps and black rhinestones in a beautiful design at the top of her dress. It was tight at the top and flowing at the bottom. Her dress was knee length allowing her to show off her elegant calves. The dress allowed her to show a bit of cleavage but not too much. She wore three inch black heels that were surprisingly comfortable. After she finished strapping them on properly she looked over at the dress Kagome had just put on and gasped. The material looked silk almost, and was a beautiful shade of dark green. She didn't show any cleavage and it was strapless. It was tight but not tight enough to suffocate her. It captured every known curve of her body, right from her breasts cascading around her hips. The tight part stopped just below her behind, and it flowed to the floor. If she were to walk her one and a half inch silver heals would show from under her dress. "Wow, Kagome you look amazing."

"Oh, please Sango you look like a movie star!" Kagome winked. They did each others hair and make up. Sango wore a high ponytail with neatly done curls. Her bangs were at the side, and then Kagome put sparkling black eye shadow on her. It was then Kagome's turn to get made up and her hair was in an up do filled with curls and waves. Her bangs fell just above her eyebrows, and more curls framed her face. Sango put a soft green eye shadow over Kagome's eyes and a very pale pink lip gloss on her friends' lips before she put on a dark pink lipstick. The girls touched anything that needed to be touched up, and checked the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Kagome you don't look just amazing, you look like a goddess now." Sango told her. "No wonder dog man asked you to marry you!" They laughed. "Oh one more thing." Sango said as they made their way to the door. "Do you give to charity?"

"Um, yea sometimes." Kagome answered, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well can you donate some of your boobs for Kami's sake? They're huge!" She said laughing, and then laughed harder as Kagome's jaw dropped and hit her in the arm.

Then moments later, they emerged down the stairs and enjoyed the gawking looks their boyfriends were giving them.

………………………………………………………………………..

**Prom**

The four of them decided to take a group couple picture together. Right after their picture, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the dance floor where the music was pumping loud and teenaged bodies mingled. Prom was everything they hoped it would be and more. This night was filled with memories to remember for years like when Inuyasha and Kouga danced off, when Hojou kissed the teacher and got slapped on the face (rumor had it that he was drunk before he arrived at prom), when Yuki and Eri started making out in the middle of the dance floor, and when some guy grabbed Kagome's chest and got knocked out cold by Inuyasha. The first time was an accident and he received a death glare. It was more of a warning but Inuyasha was sure he got it none the less. Minutes later he did it on purpose and tried to escape with his life… no such luck. Inuyasha had him knocked out in seconds, and was dragged away by his buddies.

The night was amazing and prom was soon coming to an end, they were about to announce prom king and queen. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't enter it because they didn't really care for it. Well Inuyasha used to once upon a time, but he was a changed man and the little things didn't appeal to him anymore.

So they found a quiet corner to talk. "Congratulations." Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"For what?" She asked him.

"And the prom King and Queen are…" The principal said on the stage.

"You're going to be a mother."Inuyasha told her and she gasped.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered and placed a hand on her stomach. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You're the mother of my child." He said.

"Inuyasha and Kagome!" Announced the principal. A blinding spotlight was flashing in their direction. The crowd cheered and applauded and went crazy.

"What?" They both said in unison. Sango and Miroku dragged them too the stage. It was weird. You had to be nominated in order to run for prom king or queen. Then it all became clear.

"It was you!" Kagome told Sango. Sango turned around and winked. On the stage they were crowned, and then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her. It was supposed to be sweet, but he couldn't help himself and kissed her full force showing her lips no mercy… in front of EVERYONE.

The principal had to break them apart. "And now the King and Queen must share a dance." He announced. As they walked off the stage and towards the dance floor Inuyasha walked by a group of girls looking at him. He could smell their lust, and see the hope in their eyes. He winked at them, and they squealed with excitement. One of them actually fainted.

Inuyasha held Kagome close, his hand possessively on the small of her back. Kagome leaned into him. This all felt like a dream, perfect dress, perfect hair, perfect man. She was the queen of the night, and to put the cherry on top, she was pregnant. She wondered how he knew but her guess was that he was a half demon and these things don't go unnoticed. _"I'm glad that we're going to have a child, but… this was just so unexpected. I was hoping this would be years later. I mean whoa! I'm pregnant! What's mom going to say?"_ She thought. She felt Inuyasha kiss the top of her head.

"Kagome." He said. She looked up at him. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear. She beamed at him. "And have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Of course, but I'd like to hear it again."

"Well, I love you… fiancée." He told her.

"And I love you too fiancé." They said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't wait." He said.

"For what, to marry me?" She asked.

"Well yeah of course that, but that's not what I'm talking about." He said.

"Um, you can't wait to be a dad?" She asked.

"Oh and that too." He said grinning at her. "But that's not it."

"Then what?"

"I can't wait to get you out of that dress…" He said, and her jaw dropped. Her scent was suddenly spiked with intense arousal. "…and_ fuck_ you…" He continued emphasizing the word fuck then he grabbed the left cheek of her ass. "…until you're sore."

Chapter 23: Complete

Next Chapter: Epilogue

Well there's the second last chapter. Romantic, huh? I'm just so glad to have my computer back. This story is pretty much coming to an end. But I do have other stories and I will be writing more stories. I can't wait to get started on my latest story though. I hope you like it as much as this one. Okay here's a little hint. The pairing will be Sesshomaru/Kagome and Sesshomaru/Kagura. That's all I'm saying. This story was fun but it's gotta end somewhere right? Well please Review, and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks everyone! You're all just great!

~Myinubaby


	24. Epilogue

Okay well since I last updated I've only gotten ONE review. I suppose everyone may have gotten bored with my story and stopped reading it because I don't update as often as I should. That's understandable. There are TONS of other stories out there with better authors who update fast enough. So I'll just write the epilogue even though I didn't get reviews. It would be cruel to leave a story unfinished. It's not very long. I'm only tying the end up nicely. So for those of you who do read it I hope you enjoy it. :)

Girl Behind the Hoodies

Chapter: Epilogue

X

X  
X

_Two years later_

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes counting backwards from ten to calm herself down. She was startled by a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Oh! Oh, you scared me!" She said as she turned around to look. It was her mother with tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, mom please don't!" She said and she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it! My baby is grown up!" She sobbed.

"Mom!" Kagome said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "I'm NOT a baby!" Her mother released her and eyed her from head to toe. She sighed.

"Yes you're right, I mean wow you're getting married! I'm so happy for you sweetheart!" She said drying her tears on a lavender handkerchief. Kagome smiled at her.

"Yea I know..." She looked down at herself.

"Honey you look absolutely stunning!" Ms. Higurashi complimented and linked arms with her daughter. "I am glad to walk you down the isle, thank you for giving me the honor."

"Of course mom!" Kagome was startled again when she heard the music that gave her her queue to walk down the isle. She took another deep breath and allowed her mother to lead the way.

.................................................................

Inuyasha was left breathless at the sight of his bride. He would have gasped if only the air would refill his lungs. He looked at his best man Miroku and noticed that he left his gaze on the maid of honor Sango to stare at Kagome.

She walked so torturingly slow that it was almost killing him. After what seemed like days Kagome's mother had finally surrendered her up to him, and now his bride stood in front of him. Her delicate hand in his. She blinked away a tear as the vows rolled on. His heart swelled from looking at her, from inhaling her scent, from hearing her voice, from the soft touch of her skin, and surely the taste of her after he was told to kiss her.

Two and a half years and today she will finally be his. They will truly belong together. "Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"I do."

"And do you Kagome take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Neither of them heard anything after that until they heard the word kiss. At that moment Inuyasha took Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her very gently. He would leave her restless for now and save the rest for later. He almost laughed at her almost inaudible whine of protest.

..................................................................................

After the reception Kagome and Inuyasha spent a few minutes with their 18-month-old daughter Akira before they went off to the honeymoon. She had raven coloured hair like her mother with a thick streak of silver hair in her bangs. She was ¼ demon so she had mostly human attributes. What they did know for certain was that she had an over developed sense of smell but not quite as refined as her fathers. Her eyes were the colour of dark honey. A mixture between her parents' eyes. Her first set of teeth came in already and also what seemed to be fangs beginning to grow in. She was just beginning to walk and already for someone so small they could tell that she was a speedy little one. It was almost as if she were a super human.

"Akira it's time to stay with grandma now." Kagome said as she handed her over to her mother. Akira giggled when Ms. Higurashi tickled her chubby neck.

"Bah bah!" Akira said when she waved a t her mother and father. They waved their goodbyes and stepped into their limo that would take them to their hotel. After five minutes of driving, Kagome noticed a bag by her foot when she accidently kicked it. Inuyasha's head twitched in the direction of the sound and smirked.

"Oh that's right." He said as he reached over her and picked up the back. He took out what was inside and before Kagome could fully assess it Inuyasha had pulled it over her head. Kagome looked down at what he had put on her.

"A hoodie?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face. Inuyasha laughed and stroked her chin.

"Yea I want to take it off you, just like how I did the first time. I'm up for a little role-playing when we get to the hotel, and this will be our very own. I call it, 'Girl Behind the Hoodie.'


End file.
